A Meeting of Minds
by SoftRogue
Summary: Shoujoai. Through the ravages of time, love is lost. Can it be gained again?
1. Chapter 01

A Meeting of Minds

Chapter 1

a Sailor Moon Fanfic  
by SoftRogue

Disclamer:  
Icontrol the vertical...  
I control the horizontal...  
I control all those little features  
that you have no idea what they do...

_---Present Time---_

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

I pause, teacup near my lips, and give my housemate a look of mild disinterest. "Yes I am, Michiru. I see no reason for me to attend this meeting."

"Neither do we." my other housemate says with a snort. "But for pure entertainment value, it's definitely cheaper than a movie ticket."

"Haruka!" Michiru exclaimed, giving her love a playful swat on her shoulder. "That is _not_ a very polite thing to say about Usagi and the others."

"Yea, yea. I know." Haruka sulked as she rubbed her shoulder as if injured. "But it's true." The blonde then muttered under her breath.

Taking a sip of tea, I ignore the playful banter between my housemates. I refrain from making a sarcastic remark to them (something along the lines of 'Why don't you two get a room') for two important reasons. The first is that it would destroy the image of somber aloofness I've carefully constructed over the past several millennia.

The second is that they would most likely follow my 'suggestion'.

As I replace my teacup back onto its saucer, I feel a pair of eyes upon me. Looking to my right I see my daughter watching me intently, her violet eyes filled with concern and a touch of sadness.

"Are you sure Setsuna-mama?" she asks almost pleadingly.

I smile slightly. Were it not for all of my experience and training I know I would be putty in her hands; unable to refuse anything my daughter would ask of me...not that I don't refuse her anything now. I just make a better show if it.

"Yes, I'm sure Hotaru-chan." I watch as her face falls slightly, prompting me to continue, "When you get back, why don't you tell me all about what happened today, Ok?"

I watch as Hotaru smiles brightly at my request. Looking at her beaming face, I feel a sense of contentment and joy I haven't felt since...I mentally shake my head, refusing to follow that line of thought.

"Ok Setsuna-mama, I will!" Hotaru chirps happily and throws her arms around my neck, giving me a quick hug.

I look over at Haruka and Michiru with a goofy grin on my face that would do my future Queen proud...on the inside, that is. What the two Outer Senshi see, however, is a softening of my normal reserved demeanor mixed with a slightly challenging look.

"We had best be going." Michiru said with soft resignation; apparently realizing that if our daughter was unable to change my stance on attending the meeting then nothing would.

"Alright," Haruka said with a nod. "But I don't know what's the rush. Rei said to be at the shrine a 10 o'clock. That means that Usagi-chan won't be there until at least a quarter after."

Michiru gives an exasperated sigh, electing a soft giggle from Hotaru as the two follow the blonde out of the dining room. I sit there in silence, listening as the three exit the house. After a few moments I hear Haruka's engine roar to life and my mind adds the obligatory squealing of tires that one would assume would be present whenever the racer got behind the wheel.

After a few moments, I finally allow myself to relax. A shuddering breath escapes my lips as I rest my head in my hands. With Galaxia defeated, there is no longer any need for me to constantly stand vigil over the Gates of Time. No reason to perpetually stand at the lonely post I've maintained for millennia waiting for my Princess and her Senshi to reawaken. No reason that I couldn't let down the many emotional walls that I've build up over countless years and share in the feeling of mutual camaraderie and friendship with the others. No reason, save one.

Her...

Pai...

Logically, I know that Pai's reincarnation is not her. While there are many similarities between the two, seeing as they both share the same soul, their lives and experiences are different from each other. Logically, I know that 'she' is not Pai...that they are two different people; you know, Nurture vs. Nature and all that.

But logic be damned! Ever since she had been born into this new life, I've watched her grow into the young woman she is today. And it pains me to see the same smile that was Pai reflected in her reincarnation. She 'is' Pai...but at the same time, she isn't.

That was the real reason why I avoid contact with the Inner Senshi. Every time I'm around her, I see Pai reflected in those eyes. And it rips me apart inside knowing that she isn't her.

With a sigh, I stand up from my chair. Gathering my tea, I walk through the empty house. I end up in the sitting room and, relaxing on a sofa, I look out the large bay windows. Taking another sip of tea, I let my thoughts wander back in time.

Back to when I first met Pai...

_---Silver Millennium---_

I stride through the halls of the Lunar Palace, deep in thought. Barely paying attention to my surroundings, I ponder the possible reasons why Queen Serenity would have requested my presence. Were it dealing with maters of state, I would have been summoned either to the Crystal Hall or to the Garnet Room, both where her Majesty normally conducts the day-to-day business of governing the Moon Kingdom.

_'Not that Noodle Brain would ever bother me with such trivial things as matters of state.'_ I think to myself, a small smile tugging at my lips.

I remember fondly how; nearly 20 years ago; I was brought to live here at the Lunar Palace. I was a mere seven years old and the youngest daughter of a minor Noble of the House of Nova. I was also the youngest person to ever be Awakened as a Senshi...as the Senshi Pluto, no less. The Guardian of Time. The Keeper of the Gates of Time.

There exists perhaps half a dozen people alive who could comprehend the complexities of what my position entails; yet there is only one other person besides myself who truly understands what it means to be the Senshi of Pluto. The sacrifices I must make, the knowledge I must bear, and the limitations I labor under.

That one person was Queen Serenity...also known affectionately as 'Noodle Brain' to her childhood friend. Me.

_'Not that I would ever, ever call her that in public.'_ I think to my self with a small grin on my face that I quickly school back into impassivity.

No. My Queen and friend wouldn't have summoned me to speak about matters of state, especially since I've been asked to attend to her in the Royal Suite.

_'Perhaps a personal matter,'_ I muse, _'It's been a long time since I've had the opportunity to speak to Serenity about such things._'

My contemplation comes to an end as I arrive at the Royal Suite. I wait patiently for Her Majesties guards to announce me. I nod politely to Senshi Mars as Senshi Venus enters to Suite to inform the Queen that I've arrived. While I know all of the Senshi, I've purposely tried to distance myself from them. A lesson I learned from the previous Pluto. The responsibilities of the Senshi of Pluto would extend my life by several centuries; I would have little time for friends and loved ones and I would only end up watching them fade before my eyes.

Before I could follow that train of thought further, Senshi Venus returned and bade me to enter. It was only after the door was closed, leaving me standing alone in the foyer of the Royal Suite, that I wondered why the Senshi were guarding the Queen here deep within the Lunar Palace. Normally, the Senshi were only required to stand guard over the Queen when she was making a public appearance. I feel myself tensing and I prepare for the worse. Had something happened to Serenity? Or perhaps to her newborn daughter?

I shake my head. _'No, the palace would have been in an uproar had something happened to either the Queen or the Princess.' _However, apparently something _was_ going on. I ruefully realize that there was only one way to find the answer to my question. I relax and open myself to the ties that bind me to my Queen. Feeling the gently pull of her presence, I follow my connection to her and find myself in the nursery.

"Iria-chan! You're here! Please, come in and make yourself comfortable!" Queen Serenity exclaimed from a rocking chair as she held her 16-month-old daughter in her arms.

"Your Majesty." I say solemnly and I kneel low before her.

I can practically feel Serenity pout at me as I hear her say; "Now Iria-chan, you're my oldest friend. You know there's no need to be so formal when we're in private."

"As you wish...Noodle Brain." I intone seriously as I look up at her, doing my best to hide my grin.

"Oh...you..." Serenity says in exasperation as her daughter laughed happily.

I rise from my knees and sit in a nearby chair at Serenity's insistence. For the next half an hour or so we chat about little things of no consequence just like two old friends catching up with each other. Most of our talk revolves around young Serenity and the trials and tribulations that Serenity has been facing raising her new daughter. And, before I know it, I find myself with the dubious privilege of changing the Princesses diaper.

After laying the Princess down for a nap, we exit the nursery and retire to the sitting room. Once we are seated, I see a subtle change take place within my hostess. She is no longer my childhood friend, the 'Noodle Brian' with whom I conducted many a mid-night raid upon the kitchen; but the Queen, the sovereign ruler of the entire Solar System.

And I cannot help but morn what has become of my dearest friend; although I understand its necessity.

"Are you familiar with a place by the name of Griffor's Cove?" My Queen asked me.

I close my eyes in thought. While I might be blessed; or perhaps cursed; with a perfect memory, the name fails to ring any bells. I open my eyes to look at my Queen and, before I can voice my lack of knowledge, she begins to speak again.

"Don't worry yourself, Iria-chan. Up until a week ago, I never heard of Griffor's Cove either. In fact, it took Luna several days of searching through old census data to even find any mention of it. For your information, Griffor's Cove was a small fishing village near the southern polar region of Triton. The last recorded census data from nearly 60 years ago listed its population as being about four dozen. We know now that, up until recently, its population was less than half of that."

At another time, I would have smiled at the thought of the stuffy, newly appointed advisor searching through countless records, hunting for information about an obscure village on one of Neptune's moons; all the while berating herself that she _should_ have known everything about it. However, there was one thing that I kept coming back to as I replayed her Majesties words over in my mind.

"_'Was?'_" I ask quietly.

Nodding solemnly, my Queen begins to speak softly. "Yes. A week ago Senshi Neptune was returning to her Palace on Neptune proper from a routine patrol of the Outer System when she felt the 'seas of Triton calling to her', as she put it." She paused a moment before continuing, her voice filled with a heartbreaking sadness. "When Senshi Neptune arrived, she found the wreckage of a small, yet vibrant, fishing village."

"Youma." I say in a small voice; my Queen's sorrow my own.

"Yes."

We sit in silence as I feel my anger begin to rise. Youma. The dark creatures of destruction whose only reason for existence is to annihilate all live in their path. They have haunted mankind far longer than recorded history. Preying on the weak, Youma exist to drain the life and rend the souls of the living.

"Senshi Neptune _did_ hunt down those creatures, correct?" I ask, my rage creeping into my voice.

Queen Serenity looked at me for a moment before replying. "It was...not necessary."

I blink. Hard. "Your Majesty?"

With a long sigh, my Queen began to speak again. "When Senshi Neptune arrived at Griffor's Cove, she searched for the cause of its fate. To her horror, she found the bodies of 22 people. But, to her utter surprise, she also found the remains of a score of Youma."

I school my features to prevent the shock from appearing on my face. I don't know which startles me more; the fact that so many Youma had attacked the village at one time, or that they had all been destroyed. I resist the urge to summon the Time Staff and whisk myself away to the Gates of Time to search for the answers myself. Not only would such an action be an insult to my Queen, but I also know my friend well enough to know that she would tell me everything she knew.

"How?"

Giving me a small smile that doesn't reach her eyes, she tells me. "There was one survivor. Luna?" she calls over her shoulder.

A moment later, a black cat enters the sitting room. "Your Majesty." she says as she bows low.

As the young advisor enters the room, I see someone following behind her. A young girl, perhaps no more than four years old, awkwardly wearing a dress her size in the latest fashion. She stops just inside the doorway and sketches an awkward curtsy while softly muttering something that I assume is a polite greeting.

"This is Pai. Pai? This is the Lady Iria; Senshi of Pluto." My Queen says warmly to the child.

I politely nod my head at the young girl as I watch her intently. _'She must be the survivor.'_ I think to myself as my heart goes out to this young child.

I see her look at me with wide eyes as a faint blush appears on her delicate face. She fumbles a curtsy in my direction and softly mutters a greeting to me; her eyes remaining cast downward.

"Come here, child." My Queen says gently.

Pai slowly moves forward until she is standing next to my Queen. It doesn't surprise me at all when she engulfs the young girl in a warm and loving embrace. I find myself smiling as I see Pai carefully returning the hug. Few besides myself know this side of Queen Serenity, and I find myself being filled with contentment for being one of those few.

My Queen releases Pai from the embrace, keeping one arm around her shoulders. She then looks at me intently, trying to gauge my thoughts. I sit silently, returning her gaze; only to feel my stomach turn slightly as I see a playful glint in my friends' eyes. A glint that I remember all too well.

"Watch." she commands me in a soft voice.

Turning her attention back to Pai, my Queen cups her free hand under Pai's chin and gently lifts her face upward. She then closes her eyes and I feel a surge of power coming from her. I sit patiently as I feel my own power begin to sing in counterpoint to the power that my Queen is using. Then, to my utter surprise, I feel an echo; no, another counterpoint; that slowly begins to gain in strength.

I gasp sharply as I look at Pai. Her eyes are closed and her face is no longer showing the awkward shyness I saw a moment ago. In fact, her young face now holds a graceful bliss as her own power begins to flow through her. I absently notice my tiara disappear as the sigil of Pluto blazes forth on my brow. I watch intently as, to my absolute shock, a sigil appears on Pai's forehead as well.

The sigil of Mercury.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Notes...

Incase you've haven't figured it out yet, this is going to be a  
Ami/Setsuna match-up. I've been meaning to do this for a while  
now but since my other fics seemed to have stalled, I decided  
to go ahead and write this.

Oh, and before anyone can make any (or should I say, certain?)  
comments, this fic will span nearly 20 years time in the  
Silver Millennium.

Any C&C would be appreciated, so please review or drop me an e-mail.


	2. Chapter 02

A Meeting of Minds

Chapter 2  
by SoftRogue

a Sailor Moon Fanfic

Discalmer:  
by do not own Sailor Moon or any  
other people mentioned.

_---Silver Millennium---_

I sit in stunned silence at the revelation my Queen just showed me. This young child before me, Pai, had been Awakened as the next Senshi of Mercury at an unprecedented age of four. In my mind, I franticly attempt to decipher the possible impact this event might have upon the Time Stream.

While this is the first time that I've ever had to cope with the Awaking of a new Senshi, I remember well the teachings of my predecessor. I recall the well-known fact of how, with the birth of a new successor to the Throne, new Senshi would come forth for each planet; save for Pluto and Saturn. I also remember the little known fact of how the Star Seeds within the new Senshi would slowly grow in strength until they are ready to take up their mantel and the power it entails.

Normally, the average age a child is discovered to be a Senshi is about 10 years old. I myself was discovered to be the next Senshi of Pluto at age seven, the youngest in history...until now. And it was nearly a year until I was able to even begin to tap into my abilities. However, there also have been a small handful of cases in the past where a Senshi had been violently Awakened to her powers.

It was apparent to me that young Pai was such a case. Most likely, when she was threatened during the attack on her village her powers manifested themselves in a desperate act of self-preservation. However, history has shown that such violent Awakenings can have a far-reaching effect upon the entire Solar System, specifically on the Mana Streams.

The Mana Streams; the primal currents of energy that ebb and flow across the entire universe. The Mana Streams are the basic building blocks of creation...and the source of a Senshi powers. Normally, when a Senshi uses her power, she allows the particular Mana Stream that she is attuned with to pour into her much like a pitcher in a river of water.

However, when a Senshi is violently Awakened the situation is dramatically different. The newly Awaken Senshi reacts instinctively, wrenching at the Mana Stream and bending it to her will. The result is that the course of that particular Mana Stream is affected, causing it to swell in strength without a corresponding increase in the flow of the other Mana Streams. Since Pai is the Senshi of Ice, this means that the best-case scenario is that there will be a slight decrease in the average median temperature across the various planets, planetoids, and moons throughout the solar system.

The worse case, however...

Before I can continue with my bleak musings, I feel a slight pressure on my hand. Startled, I look up into the smiling face of my dear friend.

"There is nothing to worry about, Iria-chan." she says, cradling my hand in one of her own.

"Of course, your Majesty." I reply as convincingly as I can.

"Good!" Serenity said, giving my hand a reassuring squeeze before releasing it. "Now then Iria-chan. About the reason I asked you here..."

_---Present Time---_

I chuckle softly. To this day, I still don't know how she did it. I remember all the arguments I used to try to persuade her that she was wrong. And for every point I would bring up, she would have a carefully prepared counter. Of course, the worst part was that none of her arguments had any basis in actual fact.

For nearly an hour, Serenity and I..._discussed_ her idea, while Luna and young Pai looked on. To this day I still don't know how she was able convince me to agree with her plan. I vaguely remember observing Luna and seeing a look of absolute shock on her face as I argued and fought with my friend. I doubt that the Mau was able to understand how one of her Majesties Senshi was able to forcefully disagree with her decisions until this day.

I also recall how young Pai stood there, her face downcast, avoiding eye contact with me. It didn't take long until Serenity (almost absently) lifted the small girl up onto her lap. Part of me was amazed how quiet and withdrawn she was acting in our presence. There she was, sitting on the lap of the Queen of the entire Moon Kingdom who was discussing her future with one of the most revered and reclusive of Senshi.

"Yea, right." I snort, remembering how the general populous would react to my presence.

But then I remember the tragedy that had just happened to young Pai. Her entire life destroyed; everything she knew turned upside down. She had gone from being a normal little girl in a small fishing village to seeing everyone she knew killed. From there she was brought to the halls of power and was told that she now has a place here; that her old life was no longer important.

Taking a sip of my tea, I smile ruefully, remembering how surprised I was; a short time later; how, once again, my friend was correct in her knowledge of people.

_---Silver Millennium---_

Walking out of the Royal Suite, I barely acknowledged the presence of Senshi Venus and Senshi Mars. Luna was padding along on my right, slightly behind me while young Pai trailed us both. I shake my head slightly, unable to believe how Noodle Brain was able to get me into agreeing to her idea.

_'Me. A teacher.'_ I think to myself in bewilderment.

With all of my responsibilities to guarding the Time Stream and protecting the Gates of Time, I now somehow find myself with the added duty of being responsible for the education of the newest Senshi.

In part, I can understand where Serenity is coming from. I myself am familiar with the problem of being thrust into the limelight at a young age. Also, apparently from all reports, young Pai was fairly intelligent so it would make sense for me to help with her intellectual development. While that all might sound logical, it wasn't very practical for me to help in such an endeavor. However, I had agreed, with great reluctance, and I would definitely keep my promise to my only friend.

_'Well, might as well figure out what I'm dealing with.'_

"When is the coronation ceremony?" I ask Luna with all the authority I could muster.

"I...uh...that is _cough_, I mean to say..." the young advisor stumbled over her words for a moment, apparently not expecting me to question her."Lady Pais' coronation as the titular Princess of Mercury is scheduled in two days. Her Majesty has also repeatedly denied the Mercurian Court's request to allow Lady Pai to be raised at Mariner Castle."

I nod absently, already knowing that Serenity wouldn't allow young Pai to become embroiled in Court politics.

"Forgive me, Lady Iria." Luna says hesitantly. "I know that this is presumptuous of me to ask, but there has been talk about why a new Senshi has been Awaken at such a young age. I was wondering..."

I stop in the middle of the hall and give the young advisor the 'look'. It was an expression that Serenity had convinced me long ago to learn and practice until it had become second nature. It said 'I know things far beyond your ken and I have seen things that would drive you insane yet I have remained unchanged'. At the time she insisted that I learned the 'look', I thought that it was a complete waste of time; but now I'm thankful for the time I spent schooling my features. It keeps people from asking me bothersome questions about things I have no way of knowing or am unable to answer.

Seeing Luna flinch at my gaze, I ask with mild reproach, "What does her Majesty say?"

The Mau faltered for a moment before she answered, "Her Royal Majesty said that what occurred was a great tragedy to us all and we all must take care to see that it never happens again."

I resist the urge to kick Luna down the hallway. Young Pai is standing silently next to us as the Mau talks about the tragedy that happened at Griffor's Cove as if it were nothing more than an abstract concept. Especially since I know Serenity well enough to know that what Luna just told me was a crude abbreviation of what must have been a heart wrenching speech.

Turning to dismiss my opinion of the young advisor, I'm about to continue escorting young Pai to her quarters when I'm interrupted.

"Ex-excuse me, Lady Pluto?" I hear young Pai say softly.

"Yes, child?" I ask; keeping my frustration at the situation I've found myself in out of my voice.

"You...you are the Senshi of Time, correct?" she asked, looking at the floor in abashment.

"Yes I am."

"I...I was wondering..." Pai said slowly, before launching into a complicated question about how the relative mass of an object would effect its space/time curvature as it passed through the event horizon of a black hole.

I find myself blinking in surprise as I listen to her asking her question. I'm flabbergasted as I see a visible change come over the young child before me. Where once stood a shy, withdrawn girl who was in a situation that was beyond the scope of her normal worldview I now see some who is self assured and filled with curiosity. Watching her, I'm amazed to see that this girl of four years of age isn't merely reciting words she might have heard before, but she actually understands many of the concepts she's talking about; concepts that very few people could even comprehend. While some of what she asked about was incorrect, many of the theory's surrounding her question were dead on.

Perhaps Noodle Brain knew something after all.

Once she's done asking her question, I kneel before her and look her in the eye. "Pai?" I ask cautiously, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Where did you learn about such things?"

The light fades from her eyes when she says "My...my papa, he...he had some books, and..."

I silence her by pressing a finger to her lips. "I understand." I say softly, then smile at her. "Well then, why don't we go over the Royal Library? I'm sure that I'll be able to answer your question better there."

"Lady Iria!" Luna protested, "There are things that Lady Pai must attend to!"

Standing up, I give the Mau the 'look' again. "I see no reason why such matters can not be taken care of at another time." I say with all the authority of the Senshi of Pluto; certain that were she not covered in black fur I would see Luna turn white at the tone of my voice.

Ignoring the young advisor, I extend a hand to young Pai. "Well, shall we?"

"Hai, Sensei!"

_---Present Time---_

I smile as I recall how young Pai and I were ensorcelled in a back corner of the Royal Library that day. Bent over several thick technical books as I first answered her initial question, then we went into a detailed discussing about several related theories. I remember (with a grin) rudely dismissing Luna when she again insisted that there were more important things that needed to be taken care of immediately. Also, I remember giving several servants that arrived the 'look' until they departed. It wasn't until the Queen herself arrived that I realized that we had been there almost the entire day. I still remember the smile she gave the two of us when she announced that we had missed the evening meal.

Of course, at the time I had no idea that the prodigy who was now my responsibility was beginning to form the foundations of her own plan.

I shake myself, trying to dislodge my memories of the past; knowing that what once was would never be again.

* * *

I stop to lock the car door before I join the rest of my family. With barely a thought, I take Michirus' hand and the three of us walk towards the entrance of the Hikawa Shrine. Arriving at the steps, I watch Hotaru sprint up the stairs. Michiru squeeze my hand and I can't help but to smile. After her last growth spurt, the weakness that had plagued our daughter her entire life still affected her. Now, at age 14, she had finally been able to build up her strength and endurance to the point that she was able to do many of the things that a 'normal' girl her age could do. 

Arriving at the top of the steps, I see Hotaru leaning against the Torii. She's out of breath and there was a sheen of sweat on her brow, but the bright smile on her face warms my heart. Together, the three of us walk over to the family quarters of the shrine.

The door opens before us and we're greeted to the overly perky face of Minako as she leans out of the doorway (giving me an excellent view of her cleavage in the process). "Oh, hey! You're here! And on time too! Come on in!"

We step inside, pausing to remove our shoes. I look around the room and I see the rest of the Inners already there...well, except for Usagi. But that comes as no surprise.

Rei turns to face us and I'm treated to a variety of expressions that cross her beautiful face. First is surprise, which is quickly replaced with a friendly smile. That smile is quickly followed with a look of disappointment that then becomes a fierce scowl.

"Arg! Where is she?" Rei exclaims before storming out of the room.

I feel Michiru squeeze my hand tightly in a subtle warning. This doesn't keep me from laughing on the inside, however. I've always speculated with Michiru about the exact nature of the type of...relationship the Inners have with each other. I've never mentioned my 'pet theories' to anyone else besides her for a very important reason.

None of our couches are very comfortable to sleep on.

Minako gives us an apologetic shrug before going after the fiery priestess to calm her down (he, he). Ami seems engrossed in what looks like a new laptop computer while Makoto is practically hovering behind her.

"Oh, hello Michiru-san, Haruka-san, Hotaru-chan." the brunette greets us warmly.

I give Makoto the once over as I give her a friendly grin and a wave. Next to me, Michiru gives a polite nod while Hotaru smiles brightly.

"So, what's up?" I ask, stepping over Artemis, who's stretched out in a convenient sunbeam.

"Not much." Makoto replies. "Rei's just..."

"I know." I say, which earns me an elbow in the ribs.

"Say, Hotaru-chan? Do you want to help me out in the kitchen?" the brunette asks.

Hotaru turns to us and gives us her 'puppy-dog eyes' and I feel myself turn into goo. For the umpteenth time, I wonder how Setsuna is able to resist that look; because I know neither Michiru nor I can refuse her when she looks at us like that.

My love comes to my rescue once again before I end up making a fool out of myself. "Go right ahead, Hotaru-chan. Just remember to listen to whatever Makoto tells you to do."

Hotaru leads Makoto off to the kitchen, leaving us with Ami, who apparently hasn't even noticed us yet. Michiru drifts over towards the blue haired girl and I follow. I can't help but notice how great she unknowingly pulls off the whole 'sexy bookworm' look, especially after her glasses have slipped down her nose, like now.

"Hello, Ami-chan." Michiru says politely, surprising the other girl.

"Oh, hello Michiru-san." Ami replies, her hand over her chest. "You startled me. I didn't notice you come in."

"So, I see you got a new toy." I say with another grin, "You planning to surf the Internet for any fun pictures?"

That comment almost earns me another elbow to the ribs, but both of our jaws drop when Ami says, "Why, yes I am. In fact, I already have a beautiful JPEG of your anus. Here, let me show you."

A moment later, I'm struggling to contain my laughter as I look at a high-resolution picture of my patron planet, Uranus. I don't even mind the swat to the back of my head that Michiru gives me, since I know full well that she misheard Ami exactly like I did.

"So, what were you working on before we interrupted you, if you don't mind my asking." Michiru asks.

"Oh! It's no problem. I was trying to work out a program code that will enable me to access the Mercury Computer. I've been working on it for several days now, but I think I might finally be on to something. The technology base of the Silver Millennium is quite a bit different and more advanced that what we have available today, but I believe that I've finally narrowed down the proper sequencing. Right now it's just a matter of writing the code correctly."

"Why do you want to do that?" I ask, perplexed. "I mean, like you just said what we use to have back then was light years ahead of today. So why bother?"

"Well, you see. There are a lot of files I can't access with the Mercury Computer or with my visor alone. Looking around its subsystems, I've concluded that there were many other devices that I was able to interface with using the Mercury Computer. I've already asked Luna and Artemis about it and they confirmed that with the Mercury Computer I was able to access just about any piece of technology back during the Silver Millennium, such as a Holographic Imager."

"Ah, I see." Michiru responded with a nod. "So you believe that you have a lot of images stored on your Computer that you can't access now, correct."

"Exactly." Ami says with conviction. "Not that they are all that important now, mind you, but imagine all that we'll be able to see and learn about the Silver Millennium." She pauses for a moment and, once again, I find myself almost fascinated at how quickly Ami can change from a self-assured genius to an introverted schoolgirl. "I don't see Hotaru-chan or Setsuna-san here, did they come with you?"

I smile, realizing that she was so engrossed with her computer she probably wouldn't have noticed a bomb going off next to her. "Well, Hotaru-chan dragged Makoto off to the kitchen. As for Setsuna-san, well, she begged off for whatever reason."

"Oh." She says softly, "I...I recently came across an article about the orbital decay of white dwarfs and I really wanted to get her input on it."

For just a moment, I swear I see a flash of longing and regret reflected in Ami's eyes, but it's gone before I can be absolutely sure of what I saw.

About that time, Minako and Rei return to the room, followed shortly by Hotaru and Makoto bearing several trays of food. I relax and munch on one of Makoto's brownies while I listen to the conversation around me. Ami and Michiru begin talking about merits of various computer art programs while Makoto seems to hang off of the blue haired girls every word. Hotaru and Minako begin talking about their different schools while Rei fumed silently.

After a while, I glance at my watch and frown. _'10:16. That's strange.' _I think to myself. I then hear a commotion outside and, with a wry grin, I set my watch back a minute.

With a loud _bang_, the door opens reveling an out of breath Usagi. "Hi, everyone! Sorry I'm late!"

"Arg! Why do I even bother planning these things! You'd better have a good reason for being late, Odango Atama!"

_"WWWAAAHHH! You're so mean to me, Rei!"_

Inside, I laugh.

* * *

To Be Continued... 

Author's Notes...

Well, I hoped you enjoyed the second chapter of this  
shoujo-ai fic. I have a lot planned for it, so it might  
take a long time to get everything I want written up, so  
please beer with me.

Oh, before anyone says anything, I have no idea what I  
was talking about when I mentioned the whole 'black hole'  
and 'white dwarf' thing. It just sounded good.

Any C&C would be appreciated, so please review or drop me an e-mail.


	3. Chapter 03

A Meeting of Minds

Chapter 3

a Sailor Moon Fanfic  
by SoftRogue

Disclamer:  
I do not own Sailor Moon or any  
other people mentioned.

_---Present Time---_

It truly didn't surprise me that we somehow ended up at the Crown Arcade. Since there was no current threat to Crystal Tokyo or to humanity, the meeting at the Hikawa Shrine was just an informal get together between the Inners and us. We spent several hours there catching up with each other and tasting Makotos wonderful cooking. (Although, truth be told, I spent most of the time keeping a tight reign on Haruka and her...enthusiasm).

Although Haruka might protest about these meetings (somewhat loudly, I might add), I know that she enjoys them...and not because of her little 'theories'. It might have taken the two of us a while to realize it, but Usagi and the others are more than just our fellow Senshi and friends; they are our family.

It wasn't a surprise when Usagi suggested that we all go out for ice cream. After a token protest from Rei, we all headed out to what is practically the Inners second home (the first obviously being the Hikawa Shrine). Arriving at the Arcade, we took up several tables and I was again treated to the sight of my future Queen eating her sundae with a childlike relish. I was also once again treated to Rei's admonishments of Usagi's eating habits.

I was also busy keeping a close eye on my daughter as she picked at the cup of ice cream she ordered for herself. I am still concerned about her eating habits, even though she has shown a marked improvement over how she use to eat after we adopted her. There has also been a definite improvement in her physical wellbeing these past two years; but old habits die-hard and there have been times that I've felt frustrated at how little she would eat.

It wasn't long until the others finished their ice cream and went into the Arcade proper. I smiled at the sight of Minako taking Hotaru under her wing, as it were, and showing her the intricacies of the latest Sailor V game. Usagi was loudly protesting Rei's enthusiasm in playing one of the Arcades newest additions: Whack-a-Rabbit. Ami, meanwhile, had setup her laptop in a nearby booth and was working on refining her program while Makoto sat next to her.

Looking over at Haruka, I couldn't help but roll my eyes as she watched Ami and Makoto with a silly grin on her face. I shook my head when she met my eyes and mouthed 'I told you so.'

Far be it from me to ruin my lovers' fun, but I felt it was finally time to dissuade her of one of her favorite 'theories'. "Watch." I said softly as I turned my attention back to the booth.

It didn't take long until what I expected to happen occurred. While Ami was diligently working away on her laptop, Makoto leaned up against the shorter girl to apparently get a closer look at the screen. Haruka reached over and grasped one of my hands, giving it a squeeze in satisfaction. Not taking my eyes off the two younger girls, I raise my free hand and extend a finger for her to signal her to wait. It didn't take long for what I was waiting for to happen.

After watching for a few moments, we saw Ami shift slightly in her seat. It wasn't much and, if you weren't looking for it, you would have missed it completely. While she didn't move very far, the position she was in now left Makoto in an awkward position. It didn't take long for the brunette to move into a more comfortable position, one that brought her closer to the blue haired girl. A few moments later, Ami once again shifted away from the taller girl.

"Wha..." Haruka muttered, understanding finally dawning.

"I told you so." I say with a small smile, unable to resist needling my love.

"But...but I...I was so sure..."

"You were sure about what?" Minako asked as she suddenly sat across from us, sipping on a soda.

I look around to find Hotaru, only to see her now playing the Sailor V game with Usagi. And apparently winning.

Unfortunately, the slight distraction provided ample time for Haruka to say what was on her mind. "I thought that Ami-chan and Mako-chan were an item, you know?"

_'I love Haruka. I love her very much. I don't want to hit her. No, I definitely don't want to hit her...or make her sleep on the couch.'_ I think to myself repeatedly.

"Oh, that." Minako says, surprising me. "Well, I know that Mako-chan has a thing for Ami but she hasn't come out and said anything yet."

"Oh?" Haruka said, "And how would you know anything about that?" she asks suggestively.

I resist the urge to groan. It's been difficult enough to keep Haruka from making comments to the Inners about their love lives, or apparent lack there of. I know she means well, but she tends to get caught up and carried away with her little 'theories'.

"Ah, you're forgetting that you're speaking to one and only Goddess of Love!" Minako says with enthusiasm. "Besides, I've been watching the two of them for several years now."

"Really..." Haruka says slowly. "So, Makoto's got feelings for Ami, but Ami isn't interested?"

"Exactly." Minako agrees, taking another sip of her soda.

"So...who's the lucky girl that Ami has her eye on?"

"Haruka..." I groan, only to be ignored.

"Don't know." Minako shrugs. "It's hard to get any reading from her. I'm pretty sure that she's not interested in boys, but I've never seen her checking out any girls. I really don't know what type of person she likes."

Haruka sits there in thought for a moment, before giving the other blonde a lecherous grin. "So Miss 'Goddess of Love'...why don't you tell me what's really going on between Rei and Usagi?"

I sigh in defeat and excuse myself from the table, not that they notice as they begin to whisper surreptitiously to each other. Making my way over the booth that Ami and Makoto were sitting at, I join them and spend the next hour or so talking to Ami about the program she was working. If I hadn't been looking for it, I would have missed the look of relief that the blue haired girl gave me. While I wasn't very proficient with computer programming, I knew enough to have a general idea about what she was talking about.

After a while, Usagi and the others finished getting their fix of video games (either that or they ran out of money). We then walked back to the Shrine, cutting through the park behind it, while I listened to Usagi talking excitedly.

"Wow! You were great, Hotaru-chan! I bet you could easly beat the high score on Sailor V!"

"Thank you, Usagi-san." my daughter said shyly.

"I don't think so!" Minako protested, "There isn't anyway that anyone is going to beat MY score!"

"Oh, pooh!" Usagi said. "You're just upset that she beat you twice in a row."

"She did not! I was just taking it easy on her...like I always take it easy on you."

"_WHAT?_ How could you, Mina-chan!" Usagi whined.

"Ah, geeze Odango Atama! Why don't you grow up? It's just a game." Rei said with exasperation.

"_Whaaa_! Rei's being mean to me again!"

"You just had to say something, didn't you Rei?" Makoto asked with annoyance.

"I wouldn't have to if she would just act her age." the shrine maiden protested.

"Why would I want to? I wouldn't want to get wrinkles like you." Usagi said, giving Rei the red-eye.

Rei growled and lunged at the blonde, who showed remarkable dexterity by dancing out of her reach.

"Ah, give it a rest, Rei!" Usagi said with a wide smile. "It's a wonderful day! We're here with our friends having a great time! Absolutely nothing could go wrong! So why don't you just chill out!"

Rei paused and was about to respond, but something interrupted her.

_"wwwwwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_BAMN!_

We all tensed up and I pulled out my Henshin wand as something fell onto Usagi, driving her face first into the ground. My first impression was the abundance of...pink. A lot of pink. Pink dress, pink hair, and even pink panties.

"Owie..." the pink...thing on top of Usagi said.

"Chibi-Usa!" Hotaru cried out with excitement, launching herself forward and embracing her friend in a tight hug.

"Hotaru-chan!" the future princess replied, returning the hug with enthusiasm.

It took me a moment to recognize her. While it's been only six months since we had last seen her, it's apparently been quite a bit longer for Chibi-Usa. The last time we saw her, she was about 11 years old, but she looked closer to 14 now.

"...uh...can both of you please get off of me?" Usagi moaned from underneath the two younger girls.

I look up from my drawing table, the dress I'm designing no longer taking up my attention. I look inward as I reach out with my powers to identify the source of the disturbance in the Time Stream I just felt. It takes just a moment for me to recognize the unique temporal signature of the Time Key.

"Small Lady." I smile, knowing that she is the only one who is able to use it besides Usagi or myself.

Fortunately for me, when someone travels through time using that particular artifact the effects on the space/time continuum is minimal. With minimal effort, I observe the flow of the Time Stream and I see no consequence to her travel through the flow of time.

I sigh in relief. Since the Time Key is an extension of the Gates of Time itself, it's designed to facilitate ones travel through the Time Stream.

"Unlike some things." I mutter to myself.

_---Silver Millennium---_

"Damn it!" I mutter to myself as I walk through the halls of the Lunar Palace.

"Two whole months! Eight weeks! 56 days! 1344 hours spent cleaning up that...that disaster!"

Stopping in the middle of the deserted hall, I slump my shoulders. Taking a deep breath, I raise my fist up and say, "Damn you! Next time I see you, you'll get what's coming to you! You and your K-9 unit too!"

I pause and realize I'm making a spectacle of myself. Running a hand across my face, I feel a bone weary exhaustion begin to take a hold of me. I know I should just use my powers to return to Charon Castle or even my personal quarters here at the Lunar Palace and sleep for the next day or three. But I can't. Not without seeing my Pai first.

It still amazes me how, in the past two years, young Pai has become such an important part of my life. Ever since the day I first met her, I find myself looking forward to the weekly sessions we have. Since I can't spend a lot of time with her, I've made it a point to visit her at least one day a week. Normally, we would spend the first part of the day reviewing whatever we talked about the last time we met, followed by a variety of discussions ranging from Literature to Physics to Chemistry to Politics. Finally, I would assign a topic for her to write a report on.

To this day, it still amazes me the breadth of knowledge young Pai has and her hunger to learn more. As it is, I can barely stay ahead of my six-year-old charge.

But, thanks to that meddling Time Lord, I've had to spend the past two months repairing damage to the Time Stream he caused. The only thing that kept me from using the Time Gates to locate him and shove the Time Staff so far up his ass he would cough up the Garnet Orb was the fact he did more good than harm.

"Where is she?" I wonder out loud.

I'm starting to get frustrated and irritable as I search the Lunar Palace. I've been searching for a while now, trying to find where young Pai might be. I had already checked her personal quarters and the Royal Library, yet I haven't been able to find her. Figuring that there could be only one other place she might be I make my way down to an unused portion of the Palace.

Finally making my way to my destination, I carefully (very carefully) open the heavy, steel reinforced door and enter the Lab.

"Hello Airi." I say without preamble.

"_Gagh_!" the Senshi of Mercury exclaims as she juggles a vial of fluid in her hands. "Don't _DO_ that!"

I stand there, giving the blonde Senshi a look of mild reproach. It takes her a few moments to collect herself before she recognizes me. "Oh, hello Lady Iria. What can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for Pai."

She looks at me with large blue eyes before blinking several times. "Who?"

I resist rolling my eyes. While no one could deny fact that Airi was highly intelligent, she was also fairly scatter brained. That was the main reason she hadn't been given the task of seeing to young Pai's education as I was.

"Pai. Your successor?"

I could practically see the gears turning in her head before she finally said, "Oh, Pai! Why didn't you say so in the first place? She should be in the Opal Room with the Princess."

I nod politely and exit the Lab. _'Why would she be in the Opal Room?'_ I think to myself, absently aware of an explosion rocking the Lab behind me. _'Nobody's used it for several decades now.'_

After several minutes, I make my way to the Opal Room and enter. To my utter surprise, I see that the Opal Room had been redecorated into what looks like a pre-school classroom. Looking around, I notice the assorted toys that one would fine in such a place. As I enter the room, I see Pai sitting at a low table drawing with what looked like a crayon, a look of utter boredom on her face.

"Hello, child." I say softly.

Pai looks up and her face immediately brightened. "Sensei!" she exclaimed.

She stands from her chair and rushes over to me, almost as if she would throw her arms around me and hug me. She stops short, however, and stands in front of me demurely.

"Hello, Sensei." she says softly.

"Pai." I say warmly. "How have you been?"

"Ok...I guess." Pai says; her eyes downcast, her voice thick with distress.

Frowning, I look closely at my charge then glance over at the table she was working at. I can tell that she was drawing what appeared to be a fractal spiral, which surprised me since we already covered fractals over a year ago. Looking around the room, I realize how...childish everything seems. From the scattered toys to the décor, everything looked like it was for a young child; which confused me since Pai never showed any interest in such thing.

Kneeling down, I lift young Pais' chin until I'm looking her in the eyes. "Child? What is going on here?"

"Excuse me?" a voice says from behind me.

Turning my head, I see a primly dressed older woman leading Princess Serenity into the room. "Who are you?" I ask slowly, doing my best to hide my confusion at what's going on.

"I am Dame Miho, the Duchess of Matins." she says properly, "And I have been charged by the Queen herself to see the care of Princess Serenity and that...child."

"I see..." I say slowly, already feeling my ire rise at how she's acting, not only towards me, but also towards young Pai.

"And it's a good thing too." Dame Miho continues as if she didn't even hear me. "It's totally improper for such a young girl-child to be reading about such inconsequential things as 'quantal physicals' or whatever. A proper lady shouldn't bother with such things."

I stand slowly, doing my best to contain my anger. "Pai?" I say softly.

"Hai, Sensei?"

"I want you to take the princess to your quarters. I wish to..._speak_ with Dame Miho."

"Hai, Sensei." young Pai replies, before quickly moving over to the three year old princess. "Come on, Serenity. I have some cookies in my room."

"Wai! Cookies!" the future princess says with excitement before grabbing young Pai's hand and dragging her out of the room.

"Excuse me? What do you think you're doing?" Dame Miho protested.

"Excuse _me_! What do _YOU_ think _YOU'RE_ doing!" I snapped back.

I have to admit, privately, that I was slightly impressed. Most people would have flinched at my tone; however, Dame Miho stood firm before me; however, I was in no mood to be impressed. Ten minutes later, the Duchess of Matins fled from the Opal Room in tears.

I left the Opal Room feeling...satisfied. I know I shouldn't have said some of the things I did, but it felt so...good. I make my way to young Pai's room briskly with a satisfied smirk on my face. Arriving there, I enter her quarters and find her waiting at a table in her small sitting room reading a book.

"Sensei!" young Pai greeted me excitedly, rising from her chair and offering it to me.

I gratefully accept her offer and, a few moments later, she's handing me a cup of tea. Relaxing in the chair, I take a sip of the blend and voice my approval. The two of us then sit in silence for a few moments, savoring the comfortable atmosphere.

"I...I was worried..." young Pai said softly, finally breaking the silence between us.

"About what?" I inquired.

Shyly, young Pai softly said, "You...you were gone for so long. And I didn't hear anything from you..."

"I apologize." I said, interpreting her. "Things became so hectic I was unable to break away."

She nodded in understanding and I relaxed further. We sat there in silence for a while longer. Finally, I asked, "Where is the princess?"

"She's taking a nap in my bed...after finishing an entire plate of cookies I was saving for you." young Pai said with a trace embarrassed.

"Like mother, like daughter." I chuckled softly. Looking at young Pai closely, I ask softly, "What's been happening since I've been gone?"

Young Pai spent the next few minutes filling me in about what's been going on since I had last been here. She told me about the lessons that Airi had been giving her about her future duties as the Senshi of Mercury...when she remembered to, that is. I also learned that apparently a new Senshi of Uranus and a new Senshi of Neptune had been Awakened during my absents. Kei, the new Uranus, was 10 years old while Yuri, the new Neptune, was a year younger. Both had Awakened normally and were currently in the care of their respective elders. However, she avoided the one subject I was interested in.

"And what about Dame Miho?"

Looking down at the floor, young Pai slowly began to speak. "About a week after you left, the Queen brought her in to help raise her daughter. When she learned about me, Dame Miho insisted that I was also put into her care. Since you were missing and the Queen and Lady Airi were both busy, no one was around to say no to her."

"Did...did you enjoy her watching over you?" I asked carefully, suddenly feeling guilty about my 'talk' with the Duchess.

She seriously considered her answer for a moment. "Not...not really, no. I mean, I know I've missed out on what normal girls my age do, but..." young Pai trailed off for a moment before continuing. "She, Dame Miho that is, didn't let me do any of my normal readings. She restricted my access on the computer and convinced Luna to limit my time in the library."

"I see." I replied, suddenly no longer feeling guilty about the dressing down I had given the Duchess...and I also had a sudden strong urge to drop kick the Mau advisor across a courtyard or two.

"By the way, Sensei. Here." young Pai said, shyly handing me several data strips. "I'm sorry that my reports aren't as thorough as I would like, but I did the best I could with what I had available."

I couldn't help but smile, knowing full well that whatever she had written about would be more in depth than most people would be able to do with twice the resources young Pai would have normally had available.

We chatted for a while longer before I finally had to beg off for the day. The events of the past two months had caught up with me and, after several yawns, I excused myself; but only after promising to spend the rest of the tomorrow going over the assignments she had written for me with her.

Stepping out of young Pai's quarters, I yawned again before I turned to head towards my own rooms, only to literally run into the one person I really didn't want to deal with.

"Hello...Iria."

"Nanami." I said dryly.

The Senshi of Jupiter and I shared a long look before she finally said, "Serenity wants to talk to you. Now. Follow me."

With that, Nanami turned around and walked down the hall, not even pausing to see if I was following her.

_'Oh. Crap.'_ I think to myself. It could mean only one thing if Queen Serenity had asked _HER_ to come back to the Lunar Palace to deal with _ME_. I must have stepped in it big time.

_---Present Time---_

I shake my head ruefully as I remember what had happened next. Looking back, I knew that it wasn't one of my greatest moments. It had been the first time that Serenity and I ever really argued before and, unfortunately, it hadn't been as two old friends either. It had been a fight between the Queen and the Senshi of Pluto.

Finally, the two of us had come to a concusses. I had agreed that I had overstepped my bounds with how I had dealt with Dame Miho and Serenity and conceded that she had been wrong to allow the Duchess to effect young Pai's education to such an extent.

"I'm doing it again!" I sighed in frustration, realizing that I had allowed myself to think about what had been between Pai and myself.

Fortunately, before I could dwell on the past further, I heard the sound of Haruka's car pulling into the driveway.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Notes...

Well, I hoped you enjoyed the third chapter of this  
shoujo-ai fic. I have a lot planned for it, so it might  
take a long time to get everything I want written up, so  
please beer with me.

Personally, I don't think this came out as well as it  
could have. So, please, if you have any suggestions  
let me know.

Any C&C would be appreciated, so please review or drop me an e-mail.


	4. Chapter 04

A Meeting of Minds

Chapter 4

a Sailor Moon Fanfic  
by SoftRogue

Disclaimer:  
you drink the milk...  
Sometimes the milk drinks you.

_---Present Time---_

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"

From the shadows of a nearby rooftop, I watch as my future princess is locked in mortal combat a Youma. In the week since she returned to the past, I've been observing her sneak out every night as if searching for something. As I watch, I cannot help but feel a sense of pride as her attack destroys the foul creature.

"_Boo Ya!_ Who's the man? Who's the man? I'm the man! It's my birthday! It's my birthday!"

_'Oh...kay...'_ I think to myself as Sailor Chibi-Moon performs a very non-traditional victory celebration.

While I wasn't sure as to the why she had come back, I do know that she wasn't here because of any emergence or threat to the future. Eventually, Chibi-Moon finishes her celebration and, leaping to the rooftops, she began to head back towards the Tsukino residence.

I quickly slip out of the time stream and reappear several buildings ahead of her. Seeing her stop and look down onto the street below with a sense of accomplishment, I walk forward silently and watch her for a moment.

_'She looks so much like her mother...and her grandmother.'_ I think.

"It's one a.m.; does your mother know where you are?" I ask softly.

"Puu!" the pink-haired girl exclaimed excitedly, before turning around and giving me a tight hug. "I'm _sooooo_ glad to see you!"

"And I'm glad to see you as well, Small Lady." I respond, lightly returning the embrace. "Although, perhaps you aren't so small anymore."

"Oh, Puu..." she blushed, releasing the hug and stepping back.

"So...why did you return to this time? I hadn't expected to see you for a while. Did your mother send you here to complete your training as Sailor Moon?" I ask delicately.

Sometimes my dealings with Small Lady have been difficulty. The me that she knows is my future self. While I can use the Gates of Time to see the possible future, there are things that are purposely hidden from my sight. One of the things I do know for sure is, in the future, I will be asked to see to the education of the princess as I was once asked to help Pai.

However, I know myself well enough to know that I would have given Small Lady the impression that I know more now about the future than I truly do.

"Well...sort of..." she hedged.

I can't help but to sigh lightly. "I see. So your mother doesn't know you're here, does she."

"It's not her fault. She's so busy with being pregnant and all, I thought it would be a good idea to get out of her hair."

I blink. I was completely surprised to hear that Neo-Queen Serenity was going to have another child. I mentally shake my head as I listen to what else Small Lady is telling me.

"I mean, I know that I'm not in the way, or anything. I just thought that it would be a good idea if they didn't have to worry about me, you know? So...you're not going to send me back...are you?" She asks me softly.

I don't even have to think about the answer. If I had allowed her to come here in the first place, then there was no reason for me to send her back.

"No, Small Lady. In fact, I'm glad you're here. Hotaru-chan could use a good friend like you; especially now that the two of you are closer in age than you were before."

"Oh..." she blushed slightly, her eyes downcast.

I resist the urge to raise an eyebrow. _'Damn me for showing that Nemoy person one of my best expressions...now I can't use it because everyone thinks I'm copying him!'_ I can't help but to wonder about her reaction at my mentioning of my daughter, but I simply shrug it off as the enforced loneliness someone in Small Lady's position must endure.

Smiling slightly, I say, "You had best be going home now. I'm sure Usagi would worry if she knew you were out here late at night."

"Ah, who cares what Odango Atama thinks?" she says in mock disgust.

Giving me another hug, Chibi-Moon turns and takes off across the rooftops. I watch her quickly disappear, heading back home. Waiting a few moments, I finally clear my throat.

"Well?"

Behind me, a figure detaches itself from the shadows of the rooftop. Turning around, I can easly make out the billowing cape and top hat it wears. Tuxedo Kamen walks towards me with a slightly bewildered look on his face.

After a moment of silence, he finally manages to say what's on his mind. "Wow...another kid. I never imagined..."

"So, you're aware that your daughter has returned to this time?" I ask the obvious question, wanting to avoid any possible questions about the future.

He shakes his head and says, "Oh...yea. Usako brought her over the other day. Believe me, it was quite a surprise." he said before muttering, "At least she seems to have gotten over her Electra Complex." Meeting my eyes again, he continued. "The night I found out she was back; I went to check up on her. Imagine my surprise when I saw her out patrolling."

I nod in understanding. I myself was surprised to find her going out each night looking for trouble. It had been a long time since there had been any great evil that threatened the future, but there were many Youma that still existed that occasionally surfaced to cause problems.

Figuring that there was nothing left to talk about, I turn around and begin to walk off. Before I slip out of the time stream, however, Tuxedo Kamen clears his throat to get my attention.

"_Ahem_ I was wondering. If you don't mind, I would like to talk to you about something. I _cough_ sort of would like to ask you a favor."

I look at him for a moment before nodding my consent. The two of us make our way to ground level and, a few minutes later; one Mamoru Chibi and one Setsuna Meiou enter one of the all night coffee shops that have recently begun to appear around the Tokyo area.

"Thank the Kami's for Anti-Trust laws." I mutter as we sit down at an out of the way table.

"What was that?" Mamoru asks me, sitting down across from me.

"Some time ago, I...influenced the creation of certain laws in the United States." I explained absently, taking a sip of my coffee. "Had I not, in a few years time, two businesses would have merged into a company called 'StarSoft'. Had that happened, that company would have had enough leverage to take over several countries. It would have only been a matter of time until 'StarSoft' would have had achieved world domination."

Mamoru looked at me with disbelief. "You are kidding, right?"

I give him a mild look for a while before I relent. "Yes, of course I am."

_'After all,'_ I think to myself, hiding a smile. _'the company would have been called 'MicroBucks'.'_

The two of us spend some time making small talk. What the others don't know is that Mamoru and I have a friendship of sorts. For quite some time, he has been coming to me to talk about his concerns about the present and future. Of all of those who have been reborn, he is the only one who currently takes his future responsibilities seriously. That isn't to say that the others weren't serious, it was just that he was the only one whose concerns were focused on the future, not just the present.

I was the one who Mamoru came to in order to discuss his plans to leave for America. His reasons were sound and I agreed with him, even to the point of suggestion that he leave without telling Usagi. It wasn't MY fault that Galaxia masked her presence from my abilities with Chaos when she killed Mamoru.

Finally, Mamoru and I finish making small talk and he comes to the reason he wanted to talk to me.

"I'm still concerned about Usagi." he tells me, his uneasiness evident in his voice. "I mean, she is about to graduate high school, but most of the time she acts like she is still back in junior high."

I nod in understanding. Usagi's child-like attitude has been a concern of mine as well for some time. It's obvious she has the potential to be a great queen, but so far the only times that promise had shown through were during a crises.

"I've tried talking to her about how I feel," he continued, "and she says she'll try harder. And I've also tried to give her plenty of space to grow, but we know how that turned out." Mamoru sighed.

"Have you tried talking to the others about how you feel?" I asked.

Grimacing, Mamoru said, "I've tried, but...well, talking to Mina-chan about anything serious is almost as bad as talking to Usako. Mako-chan and Luna are both very loyal to Usako and would take anything I say negative about her personally. As for Ami, well I know she would understand, but she's too out of touch with reality to know how to get through to Usako."

I stifle a sudden and violent urge to reach over, grab Mamoru's head, and slam it into the table repeatedly.

"And Rei...well, the two of them are worse than trying to mix oil and water. I mean, believe me, I know that Rei cares about Usako, but...you know."

I take a drink of my coffee to hide my smile. _'Believe me, I know.'_ I think to myself.

_---Silver Millennium---_

"Iria! Iria! Yo, Iria, wait up!"

I stop and look behind me, young Pai coming to a halt at my side. My ten-year-old prodigy and I were returning to her quarters after spending the day in the Royal Library. Ever since that day several years ago, I have been committed to making sure that I didn't miss out on our time together. Of course, that time was becoming even more precious since young Pai had recently begun her formal training to become the next Senshi of Mercury.

"Thanks for waiting." Nae, the Senshi of Mars, said as she caught up with us. She then leaned against one of the walls and removed one of her shoes. "I swear; if I ever find the moron who thought it was a great idea to give our uniforms high heals, I'll fire a Flame Sniper right down his throat."

I raise an eyebrow at her while young Pai waits patiently by my side. "Was there something you needed, Nae?"

"Nah, I'm just heading your way. Hey, kiddo." Nae said, giving young Pai a grin. "So, have you met Myung yet?"

"No, Lady Nae, I haven't had the opportunity yet." young Pai replied softly.

"Myung?" I ask, giving young Pai a look of curiosity.

"The next Senshi of Mars, Sensei." young Pai answered, "She arrived from Phobos-Deimos Castle the other day."

Nae replaced her shoe and the three of us began walking down the hall towards the Royal Suites. "She's was the forth in line for the Martian throne before she was Awakened, so at least that'll make the nobles happy. Not that I care. I just hope she's not all prissy and high-and-mighty, ya know?"

I nod politely, knowingly exactly what she was talking about. Historically, nearly 95 of the Senshi have been a member of one royal family or another. Out of those, nearly all of them have actually been a member of their patron planets aristocracy. Periodically, however, there have been cases; such as young Pai and Nae; where a Senshi is Awakened who is a commoner. In the past, there have been cases where a new Senshi who was a layman caused the royalty of their patron planet to be...dissatisfied. Such as Nae.

Growing up in the Venusian slums, Nae was nearly 14 years old when she was Awakened as the next Senshi of Mars. Having grown up in such a difficult and dangerous environment, she had a rough and ready demeanor. She had little patience for most people to begin with and an inclination towards rather extreme actions with dealing with such people. Add it to the fact that the nobility would often express their displeasure towards her because of her 'plebeian nature'; there was an obvious potential for an explosive situation. Had it not been for Noodle Brains' kind heart and patience, there would have been many more people that Nae would have angered than she had.

I gave silent thanks that young Pai hadn't had to deal with such alienation.

"So kiddo, how has Airi been treating you?" Nae asked, making small talk.

I watched as, with eyes downcast, young Pai answered in a quiet voice. "Lady Airi is...interesting to work with."

"Ha! That's an understatement if I've ever heard one!" Nae chuckled. "She's the biggest airhead I've ever met. Now, don't get me wrong, she's a genius and all and she's good at her job as a Senshi, but Airi gets side tracked at the smallest things. But don't worry; you're in good hands with her training you." Nae then muttered under her breath "...just don't show her any shiny things..."

After walking for a few more minutes, we heard an angry yell from down the hall. Nae and I exchanged a look and the two of us sprinted down the hall with young Pai trailing behind. Following the noise, we heard we arrived at one of the currently unoccupied rooms in the Royal Suites. Acting on instinct, I put a hand on Nae's shoulder before the Senshi of Mars could open the door.

Said door opened suddenly and, to our surprise, a disheveled Princess of the Moon Kingdom rushed out of the room. She turned back to the room and, mustering as much authority a seven year old could, said, "I am your Princess! I command you to _mumph!_"

Whatever the younger Serenity would have commanded was interrupted by a large pillow flying through the door and smacking her square in the face. A moment later, a girl of about eight years of age with long, black hair and violet eyes exited the room. Violet eyes that held a somewhat crazed look as she glared at the blond princess.

"I don't _care_ who you are! Don't...You..._EVER_...touch my vids again!"

"But...but...Myung!" the princess whined

"_DIE!_"

Myung launched herself at the princess who, with a squawk of surprise, ran down the hall. "Myung! You're so mean!"

_"GAH!"_

I watched the two girls run down the hall with a small smile. Fond memories of Noodle Brain and I at that age came to me. Looking over at Nae, I suppressed a grin at the shocked expression on her face.

"So...unless I'm mistaken, I believe that was your successor who was chasing the Princess."

"...wha..." Nae muttered.

"And, if I remember correctly, that hall _does _lead to one the largest fountains in the Lunar Palace."

A look of shocked understanding crossed the Senshi of Mar's face a moment before she raced after the two younger girls. I turn to look at young Pai, only to see a stunned expression on her face.

Chuckling softly, I said, "Well child, it looks like things are going to be interesting for you around here."

_---Present Time---_

"And Haruka and Michiru...well, I can't help but think that they don't like me."

Mamoru said with a shrug.

I take another sip of my coffee and give Mamoru a look of mild interest. Where the idea that those two did not like him came from, I had no idea. Although, though be told, the two of them did tend to come of a bit standoffish towards...well, just about everyone.

"I see. And what does this have to do with a favor?" I ask.

"Well, I was wondering if you could talk to her." he said. "I mean, I know that there are things that you can and can't do; being who you are and all; but I know that Usako respects you a great deal. If you would...help her to realize her true potential..." Mamoru trailed off, a hopeful look in his eyes.

I look at him for a long moment, my face expressionless. On one hand, he does have a valid point; it was time for Usagi to finally 'grow up', as it were. What he was asking for wouldn't violate any of my oaths and wouldn't interfere with my duties. And besides, it might just provide the distraction I've been looking for to keep my mind away from thoughts of Pai.

Draining my coffee, I stand and throw some money on the table to cover the check. "I'm not making any promises, but I'll see what I can do."

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Notes...

Well, another chapter out of the way. Finally.  
Honestly however, I feel that this chapter could  
have come out...better. If anyone out there has  
any suggestions, let me know.

Any C&C would be appreciated, so please review or drop me an e-mail.


	5. Chapter 05

A Meeting of Minds

Chapter 5

a Sailor Moon Fanfic  
By SoftRogue

Disclaimer:  
Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me.

_---The Present---_

Standing underneath the Torii at the Hikawa Shrine, I gaze up at the night's sky and look at the waxing moon remembering the once great kingdom that existed there. Shaking my head clear of such morose thoughts, I walk towards the family portion of the shrine. Several days have passed since my talk with Mamoru and since then an opportunity that might be beneficial to our future Queen has arisen.

"Ah, Meiou-san. It's good to see you again." an old, yet vibrant, voice called to me softly from the shadows of the porch.

"Hino-san." I return the greeting politely.

"Please, call me Grandpa. Everyone else does." Rei's grandfather says jovially before his voice turns sly. "You know, that shine maiden position is still open. I'm sure that I have a set of robes that would fit you perfectly."

"I'm sorry, but I must decline. My job up takes too much of my time as it is." I reply smoothly, considering that every time I've come to the Shrine as a normal person would he offer me the same thing.

"Ah well, I take it you're here to see Rei and her friends? They're inside in their usual place, go on in."

Bowing my thanks, I head inside. Pausing to open the screen, I look inside and see what I basically expected to see. With midterms approaching, the Inner Senshi were getting together regularly for study sessions. Rei, Ami, and Makoto were all sitting quietly studying. Watching Ami for a moment, I smile fondly at an errant memory of one of the many times that Pai and I had spent at the Royal Library. I shake myself mentally and look at the two remaining girls and what I see doesn't surprise me in the least.

Minako was also engrossed in a textbook, which she had propped up on the table. However, from this angle, I could clearly see that hidden in the book was one of the latest fashion magazines. Usagi, though, was currently using her textbook as a pillow. Even from outside the door, I could clearly hear the soft sound of her snore.

Removing my shoes, I carefully slide open the screen and step inside. Quietly, I creep in and stand behind the sleeping girl. Resisting the urge to smile, I clear my throat.

"Tsukino Usagi. Wake up." I say with authority.

The other girls' all look up with startled expressions, but I pay them no heed. The real show that I'm looking for is happening in front of me.

"_GAH_! The Meiji Era! 'To be or not to be'! Francisco Franco! 42! 78 electrons and 117 neutrons! 350 degrees for 30 minutes!"

"Hum...History, Literature, Political Science, Math, Physical Science, and Home Economics. Not bad." I mused while Usagi regained her senses and the others watched perplexed. "But aren't you missing a subject?"

"French; which is what Usagi-chan is supposed to be studying." Ami said with a shy smile and a slight blush as she met my eyes.

"Um...le noir, ce mot designe depuis une époque lointaine le nom du destin?" Usagi said automatically.

"Thank you, Ami-san." I nodded slightly towards the blue haired girl while inside, my stomach tightened and I fought down my own blush.

"Huh? Wha? Setsuna-san! Don't _do_ that!" Usagi said as she turned to look at me with a pout on her face.

The other girls giggled for a few moments before Rei said, "It's your own fault, Odango Atama! If you would have been studying like you're suppose too..."

"Rei!"

"Here we go again..." Makoto sighed.

"So what brings you to our elbow of the dessert?" Minako asks, ignoring out of shear habit the fight brewing between Rei and Usagi.

I have live for a very long time. I've watched humanity crawl from the wreckage of the Silver Millennium. I have seen Empires rise and fall. I've witnessed great inventions being created. I have observed the secrets of the Universe itself.

And yet, with all that, I still can't make heads or tails of Minako's misquotes.

"Mina-chan? I believe you meant 'What brings you to our neck of the woods.'" Ami translates for all of us.

"That's what I said." Minako said with a perplexed expression.

"So, why are you here Setsuna-san?" Rei asked, deciding to ignore Usagi for the moment.

"I need to speak with the Princess." I state simply.

The atmosphere in the room suddenly became tense, only to be broken by Usagi. "_Noooooo_. Not now! Why do the bad guys always attack at the worst possible time! I hardly see my Mamo-chan as it is with midterms; now I'll never get to see him!"

"There is no enemy to fight, Princess." I calmly tell Usagi before she could work herself into a frenzy or worse.

As soon as the words left my mouth, the tension in the room vanished. Usagi graced me with a bright smile and said, "Oh, ok! So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I'll tell you on the way home. I've already called your mother to let her know that you'll be late."

"AAAHHHH! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" Minako suddenly exclaimed. "I gotta go! My mom's going to eat a cow!"

A blonde whirlwind tore through the room as Minako grabbed her things and raced out of the room with a hastily spoken 'goodbye'. I watched as the others recover from the hasty departure of 'Hurricane Mina' and begin to gather their things.

"So, what do you want to talk to Usagi about?" Rei asked with curiosity.

"Yea? So what's up, Setsuna-san?"

I give Usagi a mild look of reproach and answer her in my own way. "Patience, Princess. I'll tell you in the car."

Blinking twice, Usagi looked at me with confusion. "Car? You have a car?"

"I borrowed Haruka's car. I doubt that she'll mind."

"Ooohhhh." Usagi exclaimed.

"Ahem. Excuse me, Setsuna-san?" Ami asked hesitantly with eyes downcast. "I was wondering, if possible, if you could give me a ride home as well?"

My heart clenched at the thought of spending time in the small confines of Haruka's car with Ami. My first instinct is to tell her no, however; no matter what my personal feelings might be; my duty to my future Queen comes first. The fact was; having Ami's calming presence would help me a great deal with talking to Usagi.

"Of course, Ami-san." I answer with a nod.

"Could I get a ride too?" Makoto asked hopefully.

My knee-jerk reaction is to turn and glare at the tall brunette, but I stifled that urge and simply clench my teeth. While I hold Makoto no ill will, the simple fact is it's sometime more difficult to spend time with her that it is to spend time with Ami. It wasn't her fault...at least not directly. The first time I met her; or should I say I her pervious incarnation, we got off to a bad start. What happened wasn't her fault; given the circumstances; yet I couldn't help but to blame her. Between that first meeting and several things that happened later, at the time, I couldn't help but feel resentful towards her. And although; like with Ami; I know that she isn't her reincarnation, I can't help feeling how I feel.

_---Silver Millennium---_

What had started as a normal visit to the Lunar Palace to spend time with young Pai had turned into a complete nightmare. Going to Airi's lab to find young Pai, I had found the blonde Senshi in a total panic. It had taken me a few moments to find out what was wrong, only to wish I hadn't. Airi's words had caused a cold lump to form in my stomach and had sent me racing through the halls of the Palace.

Pai...

Hurt...

I vaguely recall seeing faces of members of the Palace staff and of minor nobles that were sent scurrying out of my way as I rushed towards the medical wing, but I didn't care. My Pai was hurt. She needed me.

Arriving at my destination, I ram the closed door before me with my Staff, causing it to slam open and rebound off the wall before slamming shut; but I'm already inside the waiting room. I barely notice the occupants of the room...two young woman in aquamarine and blue tense up suddenly...an older woman dressed in pure white holding a black object...a young girl in red comforts another young girl in white...a tall girl stands in the corner...these facts reach my mind but I don't understand them; they don't matter. None of them were my Pai.

A voice says something...I don't understand it...it sounds familiar...something about a room...a room number! I don't remember moving, but I suddenly find myself standing in front of another door. With my hand shaking, I carefully open the door and step inside. What I see causes an almost physical pain to shoot through me.

Lying on a bed, with medical equipment hooked up to her, was young Pai. I haltingly approach her when I notice something on a nearby chair, something I recognize immediately. A Senshi uniform, in the color of Mercury, was draped over the chair. I cringe at the condition it was in; rips and tears and scorch marks and bloodstains. Red and green blood stains.

Only one creature in the solar system has green blood, Youma. My knuckles creak as I clench my Staff in anger; an anger that dissipates as I turn to look at young Pai. Carefully, I draw nearer to her, my heart pounding in my ears. I lean my Staff against the wall, reach out, and gently caress her face.

_'So pale.'_ I think.

At thirteen, young Pai was on the verge of womanhood. Her soft, gentle face; normally graced with bright blue eyes hungry for knowledge that peaked over a slight blush; was now ghostly white. I can't help but remember how, only a week ago, how melodious her laugh sounded as she told me how the princess and Myung had gotten in trouble over a late night raid of the kitchen during a break in our discussion of imaginary numbers.

"I'm here now, child. Don't worry, everything will be alright," I whisper to her as I brush her hair from her forehead with my fingers.

I stay bent over her prone form, speaking softly in reassuring tones, as I caress her light blue hair for several minutes before I hear someone else enter the room.

"What happened?" I ask; my voice devoid of emotion.

"She was returning from Io when the ship she was on was attacked by Youma."

I slowly look over to the foot of the bed and see Queen Serenity standing there; the depth of her sadness reflected in her eyes; petting Luna. Glancing at the other side of the bed and see the princess in a chair, holding young Pai's hand with tear-stained cheeks. Behind her stood Myung, a hand on the princesses' shoulder lending silent support.

"And that?" I demand, perhaps too harshly, jerking my head at the ruined uniform.

"Lady Pai was acting in her position as the future Senshi of Mercury." Luna said haughtily.

"Not now, Luna." Serenity, apparently sensing my mood, warned the advisor.

I glared at the Mau advisor hard for a moment and absently wondered if she knew that the only reason she wasn't currently a grease smear was because of who was holding her.

"Please, tell me." I softly plead. "How...how did it happen?"

Looking at me with kind and understanding eyes, my friend answers my question. "It was supposed to be a routine diplomatic mission. Pai actually approached me and asked if she could go. I believe she mentioned something about 'not wanting to be dragged into some harebrained scheme' or something." She said with a small smile.

Glancing across the bed, I see Myung looking around the room in a poor effort to avoid suspicion. The princess, however, blushes and looks down at her lap in guilt and sniffles softly.

"Pai insisted on wearing the mantle of Mercury." My friend said in a soft voice filled with pride. "You should have seen her, Iria-chan. She looked so joyful and proud wearing the uniform. She told me she wished that the mission could have been delayed a few days so you could've been the first to see her in it."

I blink back my tears and smile. In my minds eyes, I could see the image my friend painted me. Young Pai standing there, wearing her uniform; her eyes shining with an inner light and a slightly embarrassed look on her face as she showed me what she looked like.

After a moment, my friend continued. "Everything was going fine until after her ship left Jupiter's orbit. Youma swarmed over the ship." She sighed before pressing on. "Pai was able to evacuate everyone and covered their escape. She held the Youma back until Uranus and Neptune were able to respond to the ships' distress signal. There...there were a lot of Youma, Iria-chan. A lot of Youma."

"I see." I said carefully. "Why did she go to Io in the first place?"

"She went because of Rion, next Senshi of Jupiter."

A movement by the open door caught my eye. Looking over, I saw a tall girl whose age I guessed at about fourteen. As I looked at her, she straightened up and met my gaze.

_'It's because of her my Pai was hurt.'_ I think to myself as my gaze hardens.

The girl, Rion, met my eyes for a moment, before she flinched hard and wilted back. I felt a grim satisfaction as turned back to look at young Pai, my gaze softened as I again stroked her cheek.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to see you in your uniform, child." I whispered softly.

Looking at her face, I inhaled sharply when I noticed her lips begin to move slightly. I leaned as close as I could, my ear scant millimeters from her lips. Closing my eyes in concentration, I listen carefully and I hear her muttering something softly. Listening closely, I barely make out what she's whispering over and over.

Once I'm certain I've heard everything she was mumbling, I was out the door, my Staff in hand. Behind me, I hear Serenity call out my name in surprise, but I had more important things to do. Brushing by Rion, I make my way to the waiting room where I see Kei and Yuri, the recently Ascended Senshi of Uranus and Neptune.

"You two. Come with me."

"What?" the blonde haired Kei asked defensively as she leapt to her feet.

In a flash of eldritch crimson light, the three of us were no longer here, but there. There was a dimension outside of the space/time continuum, the resting place of the Gates of Time. Technically, I shouldn't have brought the two of them here since my main duty is to prevent anyone from approaching and using the Gates. But they weren't here to use the Gates, so I was bending the rules slightly.

Frankly though, I didn't care.

"What the...!" Kei exclaimed, drawing the Space Sword.

"Kei, wait." Yuri cautioned, placing a hand on the blonde's elbow. "Look."

Ignoring the two of them as the stared at the Gates of Time in awe, I raise my free hand and embrace the Mana Stream. I then concentrate and before me, a scale model of the solar system appears. I wait a moment for the image to stabilize before I begin to do mental calculations. There were two things that young Pai had whispered to me, the first being spatial coordinates. Besides my charge, I was probably the only one alive who could figure these calculations in their head.

"It's beautiful." I hear Yuri say from my side as she and Kei join me.

"Here." With a thought, the image suddenly magnifies to a large planetoid in the Asteroid Belt between Mars and Jupiter. "Asteroid P-358."

"What's so special about that rock?" Kei demanded.

"Hush." Yuri said, nudging Kei in the ribs.

"This is where the Youma that attacked the ship came from." I said, before continuing with the other piece of information young Pai gave me. "There is a Nexus here."

Only with supreme effort do I keep from snarling that last part out. If there is one thing I hate more than Youma, then it's Nexuses. A rift in dimensions, a Nexus is a portal between our world and the Negaverse, where the creatures of the Dark Kingdom dwell.

"How do you know?" Kei asked, with a trace of awe in her voice.

"Are you ready?" I ask, dismissing the image and Kei's question.

With a sudden, savage smile, Kei hefted the Space Sword. Yuri drew forth the Deep Aqua Mirror and nodded with determination, understanding what was to come. With a thought, we appeared on the surface of Asteroid P-358. Once there, I released the hold on the anger that had been brewing within me since I found out what had happened to my Pai. Eldritch crimson light began to dance around me as I stalked forward; causing the surface of the planetoid to powder into dust as it fell victim to the ravages of time.

45 minutes later, Asteroid P-358 no longer existed.

_---Present Time---_

"Makoto-chan," Ami's voice snapped me out of my recollection, "I'm sure that Setsuna-san would like to take you home, but Usagi and I live on the other side of Minato Ward, remember? Besides, you know how cramped Haruka-san's car is. I doubt that all four of us could fit in it."

"Oh...Ok." Makoto said, disappointment clearly written on her face. "Well, I guess I'll see you guys later."

Gathering her backpack, Makoto left taking one last look at Ami before making her way outside. With Makoto gone, I look around for Usagi, only to see her missing. However, I'm not the only one to notice her absence.

"Usagi? Where are you?" Rei called out.

A crash in the kitchen alerted us to her whereabouts. "Just a minute! Makoto left some of her brownies! We don't want them going to waste, do we?"

_"USAGI!"_

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Notes...

Well, I knocked this chapter off in less  
than six hours, so it might be just a  
little off.

Any C&C would be appreciated, so please review or drop me an e-mail.


	6. Chapter 06

A Meeting of Minds

Chapter 6

a Sailor Moon Fanfic  
by SoftRogue

Disclaimer:  
Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me.

_---Present Time---_

Standing in the courtyard of the Hikawa Shrine, I looked up at the nights' sky and couldn't help but feel the awkwardness of the situation. Both Ami and I had stepped outside to wait for Usagi to gather her things, and it seemed like she was taking an eternity. The logical part of my mind kept going over every reason I've cataloged as to why I shouldn't get involved with Ami as nothing more than as a fellow Senshi.

But, deep inside, a small voice kept urging me to reach out and caress her flawless skin...to tightly embrace her smaller frame against mine...to drink deeply of her sweet lips...

With an effort, I push those feelings down. I really didn't want to deal with these thoughts right now...or ever, for that matter. Glancing out of the corner of my eye, I look at Ami as she stood there; holding her books close to her chest. Looking at her face, I see a look that caused my stomach clench. Ami held her head low, a slight blush gracing her features, and her bright blue eyes would occasionally dart up to look in my direction before returning to inspecting the ground. It was the same expression that Pai would wear whenever she was about to ask a question.

The problem was, whenever Pai looked like that you never knew what she was going to ask. It could be something simple as what I had for lunch, or complicated like a question about the relative gravity of a planet compared to it's mass, or something...personal.

"Setsuna-san?" she asked softly.

"Yes Ami-san?" I answer, keeping my voice as level as I could.

"I was wondering...are you sure it's alright for me to come along with you and Usagi-chan? I mean, if you want to talk to her in private it's still not to late for me to catch the bus."

Mentally I sigh in relief; it was a simple question. "Yes, I'm sure Ami-san. In fact, you might be a great help to me."

Ami perked up and looked at me intently with inquisitive eyes. "I will? What do you want me to do?"

"Just be yourself, child." I said gently, a small smile on my face.

I turn my head to look out across the courtyard and I silently curse myself. _'How could I be so stupid as to slip up like that? I called her 'child' for Kamis' sake! That was what I called Pai back then, even at the end! How could I call Ami that! I should know better than that!'_

Before I could berate myself further, the screen slams open and Usagi storms out. Once outside, she turns around and gives a classic demonstration of a raspberry and red-eye combination. A pillow flies out of the shrine and the pony-tailed girl artfully dodges, only to trip over her own two feet.

"Usagi-chan! Are you alright?" Ami asks as she rushes over to help her friend.

"Owie..."

I move to get a closer look inside the shrine. I can't help but to compare how Rei looked identical to how Myung would look after one of her many arguments with the princess. The disheveled hair, the face flushed with anger, the wild fire gleaming in her eyes. Even the soft cry of frustration and the slamming of the screen were reminiscent of Myung. I chuckle softly before I move to help Ami help Usagi collect herself.

"Usagi-chan, you shouldn't antagonize Rei-chan so much." Ami cautioned as she handed Usagi her books.

"But it's not my fault that Rei's so crabby." The blonde pouted.

"Shall we go?" I asked, motioning to the Torii.

Ami nods and begins walking towards the steps leading to street level. Usagi started forward but paused to glance back at the shrine before rushing forward to catch up with Ami. Walking at a sedate pace, I follow behind. Once we reach the street, I led the way the short distance to where I parked Haruka's car. Unlocking the doors, Usagi climbs into the back and stretches out across the seat while Ami sits demurely in the passengers' seat. Getting behind the wheel, I buckle my seatbelt and start the car.

"If you two don't mind, I have a short errand to run." I say and, without waiting for a response, I pull out onto the road.

"Oh? What kind of errand? And what did you want to talk to me about?" Usagi asks as she leans forward out of her seat.

"Patience, Princess." I reply, keeping an eye on the road.

Today being the first time I've driven Haruka's car, I've found the experience interesting to say the least. I've had the opportunity to drive many different vehicles over the years, but when I pulled out of our driveway earlier tonight, I wasn't prepared for what happened. Imagine my surprise when I found out that Haruka's car had more that two speeds; those being 'foot off the pedal' and 'pedal against the floor'.

As I drove towards our destination, Usagi started to make small talk with Ami and I; although truth be told, Ami was the one who responded to all of the blondes' comments. I listened with one ear as Usagi went on about her Mamo-chan, mid-terms, her Mamo-chan, Rei, her Mamo-chan, possible plans for their break from school after mid-terms, and her Mamo-chan. I was mildly surprised to learn that the girls were trying to organize a short vacation together, although it seemed that neither Usagis' nor Minakos' parents were too keen on the idea. Finally, we arrived at our destination and I parked Haruka's car.

Usagi pressed her face against a window to look at where we were, and then moaned. "But I don't want to go to school now!"

"Usagi-chan? This is an elementary school. You're too old go here." Ami said, trying to placate her friend.

"I know! But it's still a school!"

Opening the car door, I step outside, glance up at the clock tower, and calculate how much time there is until midnight before looking back at the two girls with me. "Aren't you coming?" I ask before closing the door.

I wait patiently as Usagi and Ami exit the car, which is hampered by Usagi trying to climb out of the backseat and over Ami in the process. After watching my own private viewing of 'The Keystone Cops', the two girls are standing beside me in the parking lot of the Elementary school. Before either one could ask anything, I head for a nearby grove of trees.

I arrive in the grove a few seconds before they do, both of them giving me a look of confusion. "Pardon me, Setsuna-san. But why are we here?" Ami asks.

"We have an appointment to keep." I answer as I drew forth my henshin stick. "PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE-UP!"

The power of the Mana Stream flows through me, filling me with strength and energy. Materializing before me, the Time Key Staff appears and I grasp it. Not being able to resist, I swing my Staff experimentally and spin around, reveling in the potency coursing through my veins.

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE-UP!"

"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE-UP!"

After both Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury had adjusted to the sudden rush their transformation brings, the two of them looked around prepared for the worst. Seeing nothing, Sailor Moon looked at me curiously while Sailor Mercury activated her visor and began to scan the area with the Mercury Computer.

"Pluto? Would you explain why we're here?" Moon asks with a touch of authority.

"As I said Princess, we have an appointment to keep. Shall we?" I answer her question politely.

"Wait a moment. I'm picking up something." Mercury warns as she completes her scans. "According to this, I'm reading a group of...Class 3 and Class 4 Artifacts?...about a half block that way along with a Class 2 Magical Entity. I'm also detecting a Class 3 Artifact in the clock tower."

"Good. I was worried that they would be late. Follow me." I turn and begin walking away, but before I could go anywhere, someone grabbed a hold of my arm.

"Pluto. An explanation. Now." Moon demanded of me.

I wait a few moments as Moon glares at me while Mercury is furiously typing away at her Computer. Inside, I smile as I test my future Queen's resolve.

"Of course, your Majesty." I say, bowing my head in reverence; which surprises Moon so much she releases my arm. Mercury looks up from her computer as I begin to explain. "In my position as the Senshi of Pluto, I have several duties and responsibilities that go beyond those of the rest of your Senshi. One of those duties is to maintain the sanctity and the continuity of the Time Stream. That is why I am here. As to why you are here, I thought it would be beneficial for you to see some of the things that I do."

After a moment, Sailor Moon nodded and smiled brightly at me. "Ok, Pluto. So what do you want me to do?"

"Watch and listen. That is all. There are things that must happen tonight and the fewer variables that occur; the greater chance they will have for happening correctly."

Moon blinks at me owlishly. "Huh?"

"What Pluto means is that we can't interfere with what is going to happen tonight." Mercury explains. "Isn't that correct?"

"Exactly." I nod towards the blue haired girl.

The three of us began to walk towards the schools gate. As we walked, Mercury kept consulting her Computer with a slightly puzzled look on her face. "Excuse me, Pluto? I was wondering about these readings I'm picking up. The reading I'm getting on the 'Class 2 Magical Entity' is self-explanatory; but what exactly is a 'Class 3' and a 'Class 4 Artifact'?"

Hearing Mercury sound so much like Pai did when she was asking me a question, I automatically answer without thought. "An Artifact is an item infused with magic created with a specific purpose in mind. Artifacts are rated on a scale of 1 to 5; with 5 being the most powerful. Each rating is subdivided either into category A, B, or C; with A being the highest. And, unless I miss my guess, the two Class 4 Artifacts your picking up are rated as a B, while the Artifact in the clock tower is rated as a Class 3A. In fact, child, I'm surprised that you didn't know what an Artifact was already; since you are already familiar with several."

Mercury looked at me with abashment before a look of determination crossed her face and she consulted her Computer. Moon, meanwhile, had had a dazed expression on her face before she suddenly looked at me with surprise.

"We have? When? What were they?"

"The Ginzuishou." Mercury said, looking up form her Computer. The expression on her face showed her disappointment in herself for not realizing the answer sooner.

"Exactly." I nod a small smile on my lips.

"Really! Wow!" Moon exclaimed, "What's its rating?"

I remain silent while Mercury consulted her Computer. After consulting it for a moment she said, "Class 5A; the highest rating available." She then turned to me with eyes hungry for knowledge. "Why didn't the Mercury Computer classify the Ginzuishou as a Class 5A Artifact until I requested the specific information on it?"

"Because it recognized the Ginzuishou as an object from the Silver Millennium. Its classification was common knowledge then, along with information about Artifacts; while these Artifacts here were created within the past few decades. So tell me, child, what other Artifacts do you know?"

"Oh, oh, I know!" Moon interjected. "There are the three Talismans and Saturns' Glaive and then there's the Gates of Time!"

"Correct. The Talismans are all Class 4A while the Gates of Time is a Class 5B and the Silence Glaive is a Class 5C." I explain, never taking my eyes off of Mercury. "What other Artifacts can you think of?"

By this time, Moon had lost interest in my lecture; but Mercury had a look of intense concentration. "Well...there are our henshin sticks...and my Mercury Lyre..."

She fell silent for a moment in deep thought before a look of surprise crossed her face. "Of course! My Mercury Computer! It was designed with a specific purpose in mind and it's powered by magic. In fact..." She typed quickly on her Computer before she looked up at me with satisfaction. "...it's a Class 2C Artifact!"

"Correct, child." I said, my pride evident in my voice. "Come, we're almost there."

Turning away from the other two, I let loose a string of curses under my breath. _'I did it again! I'm treating Ami like I did Pai! And I didn't even notice! I can't believe myself! Am I that weak-willed that I can't even talk to Ami without longing for her?'_ Fortunately, I was able to derail that train of thought when we arrived at our destination.

We came to a stop behind a parked van. Standing before the closed backdoors, I turned around to face the others. Mercury had a look of concentration, as she was absorbed in the readings on her visor before she nodded to herself and retracted it. Moon looked around curiously, and then looked at me.

"Now, remember. You're here to observe only. Don't say anything and watch."

With that, I turn back to the closed doors and reach forward with my Staff. Most people, even back during the Silver Millennium, assumed that the Time Key Staff was simply either simply a focus for my powers or a way for me to carry and protect the Garnet Orb; however they were mistaken. The Time Key Staff was an extension of the Gates of Time itself. The Gates of Time is the Gate of all gates thus making the Time Key Staff the Key of all keys. With it, no lock or door could bar my way.

_'Which is handy when the garage door opener stops working.'_ I think to myself.

I rap the closed door with the tip of my Staff lightly twice. I hear Mercury and Moon startle slightly at the deep, muffled booming noise that sounds at each tap, like the banging of a knocker on a giant door. After the sound passes, the audible click of the doors locks is heard and they slowly swing open of there own violation.

Inside the van, two 10-year-old girls look at me; shock and confusion evident on their faces. One of them could easily be mistaken for my daughter's younger sister with her amethyst eyes, pale skin, and long hair so black it was almost purple. The other girl had hazel eyes and short cropped brown hair who was in the process of changing into a costume reminiscent of a yellow fairy. However, neither were the one who I was looking for.

"Hoe?" the brunette exclaimed in confusion.

"Hello, Kereberos." I say, speaking into the van.

A pile of clothing shifts around and a small yellow creature that looked remarkably like a plushy doll crawled out. "P-P-Pluto-sama! He, he, he. Um...what brings you here?"

"Kero-chan? What's going on? Are those the Sailor Senshi?" the brunette asks in confusion while the other girl pulls out a camcorder and begins recording.

"...not now, sakura..." Kereberos muttered from the side of his mouth as I heard Moon shuffle closer to get a better look.

"You know exactly why I'm here, Guardian Beast of the Clow." I intone solemnly.

With a nervous sigh, Kereberos says, "The Time Card."

"Correct. It must be captured tonight, or I will be forced to act. You do remember the...conversation I had with Clow Reed when he created that card, don't you?"

The Guardian Beasts nervousness increased. "Yea...yea I do."

"Good. See to it that your new Mistress understands completely what I will and will not tolerate. I would rather not be put into a position where I am required to...take action. Understood?"

"Yes, I'll see to it, Pluto-sama." He said in a resigned tone.

I nod curtly and regard the two younger girls. Addressing the brunette, I say in a reassuring voice, "You have had a great destiny laid before you, Mistresses of the Clow. Hold close your friends and Shield them and yourself from harm and let your heart guide you. Do so and you will persevere over all of the challenges you will face."

"...Hai." she says, with a confused innocence.

I turn to the other girl in the van and say in a conversational voice, "A piece of advice. While they might look good and are commonplace, high heels are a fashion don't for those in our line of work. Believe me, mine are a constant source of discomfort for me."

"Hai." She answers, lowering her camcorder slightly with a speculative look on her face.

With another nod, I raise my Staff slightly and bang it once against the ground soundlessly, causing the doors of the van to close. Motioning to Moon and Mercury, we leave and head back to the grove that we had transformed in. With a thought, I release my connection with the Mana Stream and the others follow suit.

It wasn't until we were almost back to Haruka's car when Usagi finally spoke. "Setsuna-san? What was that about back there? It almost seemed like...well, like there was something serious happening."

"Yes there was." I answer truthfully. "Some time ago, a magician created a series of powerful Artifacts. Before he passed on, he sealed those Artifacts until their next Master came and broke that seal. However, he prophesized that once the seal was broken a catastrophe will befall this world."

"Then we have to help them!" Usagi exclaimed.

I spin around quickly, startling both Usagi and Ami. "Absolutely not." I say in a firm voice. "Under no circumstance are you to involve yourself in this matter."

"But...but why? Aren't we supposed to fight to protect the world?" Usagi stammered, stunned by my words.

"Because this has nothing to do with any of us. The only reason that I got involved is because one of the Artifacts has the power of Time. And before you say anything; yes, what they are doing does involve the fate of the world. However, they are facing that threat because they are fated to handle it. And for your information, there are things that happen constantly that are affecting the fate of the world; a girl fights in a duel with live steel for a great power, a boy faces a demigod in mortal combat to save those he loves, another young girl follows the path of her ancestors by battling against demons, a young man struggles to keep the balance in check between this world and the next. These are just examples of events that; were those who were involved in were to fail; would insure that Crystal Tokyo would not come to pass. Yet it is not our place to interfere because those people are best suited for those tasks."

The blonde girl reels from my words, obviously stunned by what I'm saying, but finds the strength to say, "But it's my responsibility to save everyone. After all, I'm going to become Queen."

"One day, yes." I tell her, "But that day is far in the future. And as for it being your responsibility, one day it will be. But even your Mother knew to delegate responsibility to those who were best suited for it."

"But...but then what am I suppose to do?" she asked in a small voice.

"Live for the present and plan for the future. What are you going to do after you graduate from high school?"

Usagi was silent for a moment. "I don't know yet. I mean, it's over a year away. It's not like anyone else is planning anything yet."

Coughing politely, Ami interjected. "Um, Usagi-chan? Mako-chan has applied to several culinary-arts schools; Rei-chan is already starting to become involved in the day-to-day business of the shrine; Mina-chan has sent demo tapes to several major record companies; and I've already been accepted to Todai."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Usagi asked in a small voice.

"We did Usagi-chan. We did."

With a somber expression on her face, the pony-tailed girl shuffled slowly to Haruka's car. The ride to the Tsukino residence was a quite one, with Ami occasionally looking back at her friend to make sure she was ok. Arriving at her house, I park the car and turn off the engine. Turning to addressing Usagi, I speak quietly to her.

"Usagi-chan? Where here."

Ami exits Haruka's car to help Usagi get out. Usagi, still in a daze, made her way up the walkway without bothering to say goodbye. Sitting back in the passengers' seat, Ami watches as her blonde friend enter her home.

"Thank you, Setsuna-san." She says quietly.

"For what?" I ask, slightly confused.

"For talking to Usagi-chan. Rei-chan and I have been getting a little worried about her lately. I think you're the first person who was able to get through to her."

I nod in understanding, start the engine, and pull back out into the street. Part of me couldn't help but enjoy the comfortable silence that existed between Ami and I during the drive. All too quickly, I was pulling into the parking lot of the apartment complex Ami lived in. The blue haired girl started to exit the car, but hesitated.

"Um, Setsuna-san?" she said, with downcast eyes.

"Yes, Ami-san?"

"I...um, that is, I've recently come across several interesting articles and I was wondering if I could possible come over to your house and discuss them with you."

"Of course, child." I respond without hesitating.

"Oh. Thank you, Setsuna-san!" Ami said with a bright smile.

I watch her as she exists the car and make her way to the entrance of the apartment complex. She stopped and gave me a quick wave good-bye and I wave back. After she was inside, I took a deep calming breath...

"Stupid." _bam_ "Stupid." _bam_ "Stupid." _ba_m

...and repeatedly bang my head against the steering wheel.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Notes...

"Rollin', rollin', rollin'.  
Keep those doggies rollin'.  
Rawhide!"

I'm on a roll here! Chapter 6 is done and I'm already hard  
at work on Chapter 7. I hope that no one is disappointed  
that there were no flashbacks in the chapter, but don't worry,  
they'll be back in the next one! -

Any C&C would be appreciated, so please review or drop me an e-mail.


	7. Chapter 07

A Meeting of Minds

Chapter 7

a Sailor Moon Fanfic  
by SoftRogue

Disclaimer:  
Don't want to hear about it  
Every single one's got a story to tell  
Everyone knows about it  
From the Queen of England to the hounds of hell

_---Present Time---_

I walk quietly through the house; one hand holding my robe closed, as I search for my lover. It was nearly midnight and I was beginning to get worried since she hadn't come to bed yet. If it were anyone else, I would say that she was sulking; but she would vehemently say that she doesn't sulk.

Arriving in the living room, I find her sitting in the dark, the moonlight illuminating her soft skin. "Ruka? It's late; come to bed."

I watch as her features harden slightly as she crosses her arms over her chest. "_She_ took my car."

With a sigh of exasperation, I turn on the lights and cross over to where she was sitting. Take a seat on the armrest, I place an arm over the back of the chair and lean close to her. "Come on, Ruka. It's not like Setsuna-san isn't a responsible person. I'm sure your car is just fine."

"She _Took_ my car."

I roll my eyes and decide to change my tactics. If reason didn't work, I'll try humor. "I'm sure your car is fine. This is Setsuna-san we're talking about here. She probably has more experience driving than you. Knowing her, she most likely was one of the first people to drive the Model-T."

"She took _My_ car."

With a sigh of frustration, I try my last tactic. If this doesn't work, then nothing would. "Come back to bed with me, Ruka. I'm feeling...cuddly." I say huskily as I lean close and nibble on her earlobe.

"She took my _Car_."

I lean back with a frown. Leave it to Haruka to get all worked up over something as silly as a car. I'm about to get up and go back to bed, alone, when I see movement by the doorway. Looking closely, I can barely make out a tuff of black hair.

"Hotaru-chan?"

Hesitantly, our daughter looked into the room before moving to stand on the threshold of the living room. I smiled fondly as she stifled a yawn; she looked so cute dressed in the violet nightgown I'd bought her last week.

"Why are you up, dear?" I ask gently; the only response I get being a slight shrug.

I motion her to come close, which she hesitantly does. When she is in arms length, I reach out and hug her, only to pull back with a start. "Hotaru-chan, are you alright? You're cold!"

I begin to rub her arms furiously, trying to warm them up. My daughter looks down and mutters, "I'm ok, Michiru-mama."

"Then why are you so cold?" I ask with concern.

Before I could press any further, I hear the telltale sound of the front door opening. "She's here." Haruka said in a flat voice.

Moments later, Setsuna walked into the room and looked at the three of us. "Good evening." She said conversationally.

Haruka shot up from the chair and stormed over to our taller housemate. "You took my car!" she said angrily, pointing an accusing finger at her.

Nonplused, Setsuna held out a set of car keys. "Yes I did. Thank you."

Haruka snatched the keys from Setsuna and glared at her. Then, to my surprise, she reached out and brushed Setsunas' emerald tresses from her forehead. My eyes widen when I notice a small red welt on her brow.

My lover studied the mark for a moment. "...steering wheel..." she muttered. Haruka then brushed past Setsuna and raced down the hall. "Don't worry, Baby! Papa's coming!"

_'O...kay...'_ I think to myself, looking at Setsuna curiously.

Ignoring me, Setsuna looked at our daughter. "It's late, Hotaru-chan. You should be in bed."

"Yes, Setsuna-mama. Goodnight, Setsuna-mama, Michiru-mama." Hotaru said and gave us both a quick hug.

"Oh, Hotaru-chan?" the older woman said as Hotaru started walking out of the room, causing her to stop and look back at us. "You shouldn't have your window open at night this time of year. We wouldn't want to catch a cold."

I was confused when Hotaru blushed brightly and suddenly looked very guilty. Before I could say anything, she bolted out of the room. Hearing her frantic footsteps on the stairs, I give Setsuna a questioning look. She returns my look with her bland expression but, for the life of me, it seems...off somehow.

"Setsuna-san? Is there something wrong?"

She opens her mouth slightly, as if to say something, but pauses. "No, Michiru-san. There is nothing wrong. Goodnight."

As I watch her leave, alarm bells are ringing in my head. Through everything we've been through together over the years; the hunt for the Talismans, the awaking of Sailor Saturn, the Dead Moon Circus, Galaxia, raising our daughter; I have never seen her hesitant or unsure. Even when Haruka and I killed her, she was stoic as ever.

I quickly stand and search for the one person I could talk to about Setsuna. Given her earlier performance, I wasn't surprised to find her in the garage under her car. Holding my robe tightly closed, I walk to where I see her feet sticking out from underneath.

"Ruka? What are you doing?"

"She hit her head on the steering wheel." She explained distractedly, "That means that she was in an accident. That mean she did something to my car."

I look the car over with a curious expression. "But there isn't even a scratch on it."

"Exactly! She probably used her powers to fix everything. But I know better..." she replied stubbornly.

"Love, did something seem...off about Setsuna?"

"I've been saying that for years."

"Haruka. I'm being serious here."

With an exaggerated sigh, she slid out from under the car and looked me in the eye; which was surprising, considering the view I was surly presenting her. "No, I didn't. Why?"

"She seemed...distracted, I guess. She wasn't acting like her normal self."

"Knowing Setsuna, she's probably worried about some butterfly flapping its wings in the Amazon or something. You know how hard it is to get a bead on her."

"I guess you're right. It must be nothing." I nod slowly. "After all, if something was wrong, she would surly tell us."

Haruka grunts and slides back under the car. I stand, watching a moment, feeling vexed at how she's acting.

"Ruka, aren't you overreacting?"

Her voice muffled from whatever she's doing, she says, "How would you feel if someone 'borrowed' your fiddle without asking?"

"It's no a 'fiddle'! It's a violin!" I snap, and then relax. "But I see your point. Are coming to bed?"

"I'll be there in a minute."

Pouting, I leave the garage. Before I do, I hear Haruka say, "Don't worry, Baby. Papa's here for you. I'll make everything all better."

_'I sometimes wonder about her.'_ I think to my self, making my way to our bedroom, _'Is it a good thing that she treats her car as good as she treats our daughter?'_

_

* * *

Everywhere I look, faceless people surround me. I try to push them out of my way with my Staff, but they barely move. They push in closer, almost suffocating me with their presence. I try to squeeze forward, but that causes them to press closer and try to hold me back. They claw franticly at my hair and my Senshi uniform in an effort to stop me. With a triumphant cry, I heave myself forward, past the hoard of people, to land on a cold stone floor._

_I breathe deeply the air of freedom as I slowly stand. Looking around, I find myself on a giant stone terrace. Moving slowly, I walk forward, lean against the railing, and look up at the stars above. Like a perfect Topaz, the Earth hung low in the night's sky._

_"I'm glad you came." A soft voice said from behind me._

_I spin around to face that oh so familiar voice; my evening gown, a green so dark it appears to be black, swirls around me as I turn. Seeing the owner of that voice, a gasp escapes my lips._

_A vision of beauty she is, her luminous skin seeming to glow with an inner light. Her court dress, a deceptively simple design, was a pale azure that accented her lithe body. Framing the soft features of her tender face, her ultramarine tresses fluttered softly in a gentle wind. Her cerulean orbs gaze at me intently with a mix of tender adoration and a thinly veiled hunger._

_She glided across the floor slowly, her eyes never leaving mine. "Would you care to dance?" She asked, extending a hand towards me._

_Taking her hand in mine, we close the gap between us. A haunting aria begins to play as we begin to slowly dance. Neither of us leading, we sway together to the soft music. The universe fades away, leaving only the two of us and the gentle harmony that is floating through the air._

_"I've missed you so." She whispers, resting her head against my bosom._

_"And I you." I breathe, the scent of her hair filling my being._

_She tilted her head back and peered at me with longing. Leaning down, I partake of her sweet lips. Opening her mouth slightly, her tongue slowly probes forward until it finds mine and they begin to dance. We soon succumb to our passion as we kiss each other with an almost physical need. I wrap one arm around her shoulders, drawing her tightly to my body as my other hand caresses her spine. Her hands slowly slide down my back and come to a rest on my behind and squeezes; causing me to moan in desire._

_An eternity passes before our lips part. I reach over and caress her face gently. She nuzzles my hand and kisses my palm._

_"I love you, Sensei."_

_"I love you too, Ami."_

* * *

"_Gasp_!"

Jolting awake, my arms flayed around searching for her. With a groan, I sit up in my bed as I slowly try to collect my thoughts. The recollection of my dream crashes into me and I moan as I rest my head in my hands. Crawling out of bed, I make my way to my bathroom. Turning on the shower, I discard my damp nightgown in the hamper I climb into the shower and relax as the hot water runs down my sweat soaked body.

Standing under the deluge of water, I reach for the shampoo and begin to lather my hair. As I massage my scalp, I slowly start to regain my emotional control, a very difficult task indeed.

I've had many dreams like this one before, but none of them were so intense...so real. The one thing that I couldn't shake, though, was that in all of the other dreams she was always Pai and never Ami.

_'What's happening to me?'_ I think as I begin to wash the perspiration from my skin. _'Why does it seem that I'm always thinking about Ami? Why can't I get her out of my head?'_

Not finding an answer in the falling water, I complete my morning ablutions and dress. Heading down the stairs, I make my way to the kitchen where I find the others already sitting at the breakfast table.

"Good morning, Setsuna-san." Michiru says, handing me a cup of tea.

"Good morning, Michiru-san. And thank you."

Taking a sip of my tea, I see Haruka reading the paper while Hotaru was busy eating her cereal. In fact, I'm surprised to see that she's devouring her breakfast at a pace that would do Usagi proud. She finishes her food and gulps down her orange juice.

"I gotta go! Bye!" Hotaru said in a rush as she pushed out of her chair.

"Hotaru-chan? What's the rush?" Haruka says from behind her paper.

"I promised to meet Chibi-usa-chan at the park! I see you later!" She called out as she rushed down the hall.

"Well, it's good that she's more energetic lately." Haruka said.

"I know." Michiru sighed. "I just wish that she had more friends her age besides Chibi-chan."

"Don't worry," I say, taking another sip, "I'm sure in a few years time, there'll be boys lined down the driveway wanting to be Hotaru-chans'..._friend_."

_RIP_

"You don't say." Haruka said with a false cheerfulness as she smoothed out her paper; ignoring the fact she had just torn it in two.

"Oh yes, I'm sure that Setsuna-san is right." Michiru said with a small smirk as she nettled her lover.

"Well, perhaps I'll go talk to Koneko-chans' father about borrowing his shotgun."

"Don't be silly, Ruka. Besides, I'm sure the Tsukinos' don't own a shotgun."

"That's not what Chiba-kun told me." Haruka replied.

The three of us fell into a comfortable silence as Michiru started to prepare breakfast. Soon, the delicious smells of Michiru's cooking filled the kitchen. Our usual mornings consist of Michiru and Haruka asking our daughter about school and her day, while I would occasionally interject a comment or two. But with Hotaru gone so early, we easily fell back into the routine we had established before we adopted her.

The quite was broken by the doorbell ringing. Haruka lowered her paper and Michiru paused in her labor as the three of us shared a slight look of confusion. It was still too early in the morning for any of our friends to drop by unannounced and Haruka had become infamous among the door-to-door salesmen. To this day, tales still circulate about the 'blonde terror' and what she did to that poor cosmetics saleswoman a few years ago.

"I'll get it." Haruka said as she folded her torn paper and stood. "It's probably Hotaru-chan. She was in such a rush to leave she must've forgotten her keys and locked herself out."

Michiru turned her attention back to the stove as I took another sip of my tea. Listening to the front door opening and closing, I was slightly confused when I heard two sets of footsteps and muffled conversation coming towards the kitchen.

"Hey, everyone. We have a visitor." Haruka announced as she reentered the kitchen.

"Ohayo Michiru-san, Setsuna-san." Ami said softly with a bow, causing me to almost drop my teacup.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Notes...

Well, another chapter, another dollar (I wish!)  
Incase you haven't noticed, I'm on a roll here,  
So I should have the next chapter out shortly.  
(Sorry there were no flashbacks in the chapter either,  
but I'm sure everyone will be satisfied with the  
dream sequence.)

Any C&C would be appreciated, so please review or drop me an e-mail.


	8. Chapter 08

A Meeting of Minds

Chapter 8

a Sailor Moon Fanfic  
by SoftRogue

Disclaimer:  
Sailor Moon belongs to someone else.  
If you sue, all you're going to get is $1.37  
'cause that's all that I have in my wallet.

_---Present Time---_

"Setsuna-san? Are you alright?" Ami asked with concern, seeing me fumble my teacup.

"_Cough, cough_. I'm fine, just swallowed the wrong way." I reply; my explanation sounding lame to my ears.

Michiru gave me a look of concern before turning her attention to our visitor. "Good morning Ami-chan, would you care for some breakfast?"

"No thank you, Michiru-san." The blue haired girl replied polite.

"So, what brings you to our humble abode this early in the morning?" Haruka asked while sitting back down and motioning for Ami to take a seat.

"Well...last night I was talking to Setsuna-san about some articles I've found that I thought she might find interesting and she invited me over so we could talk about them."

_'So eager to learn,'_ I muse to myself _'just like Pai was. She was probably up at first light anxious to come see me.'_

"Last night...my car..." Haruka muttered as she gave me a dark look.

"Ten'ou Haruka! Not in front of our guest!" Michiru said sharply, pointing her spatula like a scepter before collecting our breakfast from the stove and joining us at the table.

"...fine, fine..." groused Haruka.

"Oh! I almost forgot! I finished my program last night!" Ami said excitedly as she opened a carrying case that I just noticed she had with her.

"Program?" I asked curiously as she pulled out a laptop and opened it.

"Oh yes. I've been working on a way to interface the Mercury Computer with my laptop. You see, I had to..." Ami started to explain the programming process she went through in a lecturing tone as she booted up her laptop and connected it to the Mercury Computer. "Unfortunately, many of the files I was able to find are either so technical that I'm still trying to understanding them or is so heavily encrypted that it could conceivable take months or years before I'll be able to gain access to them. However, I was able to access several pictures that I'm sure you'll find interesting."

As Ami finished bringing up a file on her computer, my stomach tightened in a knot. Had she found some sort of reference about me? Pai had carried her Computer with her everywhere long before she had first put on her uniform and she was constantly consulting it. Was there some mention in there about our relationship? Or perhaps some damning piece of evidence?

"Now, mind you, you're the first ones I've shown this too." Ami said, somewhat embarrassed, as she turned the laptop around and show us the screen.

"...snicker...he, he...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Haruka exploded into a fit of laughter as Michiru and I smiled slightly.

It was a picture of Princess Serenity and Myung. I'd guess that it had been taken several years before Rion had arrived at the Palace. The image, captured for all time, showed a red faced Myung, who was clearly yelling, holding the princess in a headlock.

"You mean that Rei-chan and Usagi-chan were fighting even back then?" Michiru asked, glancing at me.

I nod carefully. They hadn't always fought; but some things were better left unsaid.

"I definitely want to be there when you show them that picture!" Haruka laughed.

"Did you have any other picture of any of us back then?" Michiru asked curiously.

"Well, some. Not as many as you would think. Most of the images are of places that I assume are from around the Moon Kingdom. I didn't find anything with Hotaru-chan or Setsuna-san in them, but..." I resist the urge to sigh in relief as Ami turned her laptop around and started typing; Pai had always been a private person I realized and; if she did have any images of the two of us; she would have most likely kept them under the heaviest of encryption incase anyone stumbled across her Computer. "Here. Talk a look at this."

My housemates looked at the laptop and all traces of their mirth vanished. Michiru sighed affectionately as she leans against her blonde lover while Haruka wrapped an arm around her; her eyes locked on the picture before us.

The image was of one of the rare occasions that Kei and Yuri had been at the Lunar Palace. They were standing on a balcony, wearing their courtly dresses, looking across Mare Serenitatis; holding each other tenderly.

"Can we get a copy of that?" Michiru asked softly after a few moments.

Ami nodded and, with practiced precision, made a copy and presented the two lovers a diskette. Haruka, Michiru, and I started on our breakfast while Michiru and Ami made small talk. Once we were finished, Michiru declined the younger girls offer to help with the dishes and Ami and I moved to the living room, followed by Haruka; who was kicked out of the kitchen by her lover.

Haruka turned on the TV to watch some motocross while Ami and I took up residence at a nearby table. Ami pulled out several magazines and books and brought up several files on her computer and soon the two of us were engrossed in a discussion of astrophysics. Michiru soon joined us in the room, sat in a comfortable armchair, and began reading a novel. I found myself enjoying spending time with Ami as we talked about the why's and how's of the universe. It was so similar, yet different, from all the times that Pai and I had been ensorcelled in a back corner of the Royal Library pouring over various tomes. Slowly, my concerns about my feelings began to melt away and I resolved to try to spend more time with the young, azure haired girl beside me.

Quite some time passed before the doorbell rang for the second time that day. Ami and I were deep in our discussion while Haruka was engrossed in her program. I barely noticed as Michiru excused herself and headed for the front door. However, I definitely noticed when she returned.

"Hi everyone!" an uber-genki voice exclaimed, accompanied by flurry of blonde hair and a white cat. "Oh, hi Ami-chan! What are you doing here?"

"um...hi, Mina-chan." Ami said with a slight blush as Minako came over and gave her a quick hug.

With a twirl of her hair, Minako moved over to the couch Haruka was sitting on and flopped down next to her. "This is boring. What else is on?" she asked, before grabbing the remote and flipping through the channels.

I found it hard to resist chuckling at the blonde Senshi of Loves' antics as I recall the first time I saw her.

_---Silver Millennium---_

Standing quietly behind the drapes hanging on the wall behind the Throne in the Crystal Hall, I silent observe as Queen Serenity presides over her court. All the Lords and Ladies and minor nobles were present; along with the Inner Senshi, the princess, Myung, Rion, and young Pai. I had arrived at the Lunar Palace several minutes ago, only to find the halls virtually deserted. It had taken me a few moments to learn that the Queen had called an Audience; but I was genuinely perplexed as to why young Pai and the other two girls were attending since my friend deliberately kept them away from Court as much as possible in order to prevent them from inadvertently becoming tangled the web of Court Politics.

I look at where young Pai is standing beside Myung and Rion next to where the princess was seated on her own Throne. At fifteen, she had blossomed into a beautiful young woman. As I watch, I can't help but smile as I see her admonish Myung for the swat she had just given the princess. My eyes narrow as I glance at Rion, who is standing entirely to close to my Pai for my tastes.

Shaking my head, I move silently to stand behind the Inner Senshi; who were situated to one side of the Throne. Doing my best to remain hidden, I listen quietly as they spoke to each other in hushed tones.

"This is ridiculous." Nae, the Senshi of Mars, said with a flip of her long red hair.

"I don't know. It's seems like it will be fun! I've heard there'll be cake later!" Airi, the blonde Senshi of Mercury, looked around excitedly as she blinks her large blue eyes.

"Please!" Nae groused, "Leave it to the Venusians to make a big production of everything. Hell, if we weren't on such good terms with the Terrans right now they would have already attacked; considering all the warships that were brought."

"But aren't you a Venusian too?" Airi asked perplexed.

"Nope! I was formally adopted as a Martian by their High Court. And it couldn't have happened sooner for my tastes."

"With our blessing, since we didn't want you anymore." Ruliya, the Senshi of Venus, muttered under her breath as she adjusted the harness that held the Stone Sword across her back.

"Well, that makes two of us." Nae replied smugly. "I couldn't stand their stuffy attitudes one second longer."

"And we couldn't stand your flippant and condescending behavior either." Ruliya said as she turned her head to look at the redhead, causing her silvery curls to bounce.

"Ahem." Nanami, the Senshi of Jupiter, cleared her throat and stared at the two bickering women through the bangs of her short-cropped forest-green hair.

Ruliya turned her attention back to the Court, intent of ignoring the redhead. Nae, for her part, smirked at her leader before giving Airi a wink.

"But you have to admit," the redhead continued, turning her head look at the silver haired woman. "It is exorbitant, even by Venusian standards."

Ruliya tensed slightly before she sighed. "The Princess is beloved by the people, even more so that I was. It's not surprising that my brother, the Tsar, would insist on such an extravagant affair for presenting the next Senshi of Venus to her Majesty."

"No...really?" Nae said sarcastically. "Considering that we were all 'fetched' by the previous Senshi? I think your brother is a little off in the head for bucking tradition like this if you ask me. Any one of us could have brought her here. Hell, Myung is almost ready to be formally recognized as my successor; she and Pai could have gone to get her."

"Taking in account what happened when Pai went to retrieve Rion, there is some wisdom in the Tsars' actions." The battle hardened Senshi of Jupiter stated.

"Ok, fine. I'll give you that, Nanami; but to bring the entire Venusian Fleet?"

"Come on, let's just relax and enjoy! It's not everyday we have a chance to get together and get to have some fun." Airi said brightly.

The four women fall silent for a few minutes as they listen to the proceedings. Finally, Nae spoke up again. "Speaking about the kids, there's an idea I wanted to run by all of you."

"Oh?" Airi asked as the three women turned to look at Nae.

"Yea, I was thinking asking the Queen to enact the Proclamation of Tears."

"The what?" Ruliya asked as she and Nanami looked at Nae with confusion.

"_'The Proclamation of Tears'_." Airi stated automatically, as if reading from a law book. "First enacted by Serenity VI fifteen hundred years ago. With the death of the then current Senshi of Venus, and with no heir to the power of the Senshi of Love present, Serenity VI declared that, under no circumstance, should the Inner Senshi be allowed to operate without a formally recognized leader. It was her decision to allow all of the current Senshi; including Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and the then awakened Saturn, to select a new leader for the Inner Senshi. After much deliberation, a unanimous decision was reached that the then current Senshi of Jupiter would assume leadership until she passed her mantel of power to her successor and, hopefully, the leadership of the Inners to the next Senshi of Venus. Fortunately, two and a half decades later, another Senshi of Venus was Awakened. Since that time, the Proclamation of Tears has been enacted on two separate occasions. The first time was during the rein of Serenity XII; due to the death of the then Senshi of Venus; thus resulting in the passing of the leadership of the Inner Senshi to the then Senshi of Mars. The second time was during the rein of Serenity IXX when the then Senshi of Venus was stripped of her powers and dismissed on the charges of gross misconduct and treason, thus resulting in the leadership of the Inner Senshi being passed to the then Senshi of Mercury."

Nae nodded as Airi finished her recitation and waited patiently. It didn't take long until someone said something. "You want to _what?_" Ruliya demanded in a strangled whisper.

"Oh, not you Ruliya. You've done a decent job of leading us." Nae said in a teasing voice. "I'm talking about them." She finished with a nod towards young Pai and the others.

"Then explain." Ruliya demanded.

"Look, putting aside my opinions about Venusians, we have an awkward situation here. On one hand, there is a large age difference between this new girl and the others; I mean she's 10 while Pai and Rion are nearly adults. Then there's the fact that, for all intents and proposes, Myung and Pai are ready to step into our shoes and Rion isn't too far behind. On the other hand, it will be years before this new girl will be ready. And to top it all off, Pai has already has combat experience; something that none of us had until long after any of us became Senshi ourselves."

"You want Pai to be the next leader of the Inner Senshi?" Nanami asked harshly.

"What's wrong with that? You have something against her?" Nae asked.

"What? No! Of course not!" Nanami answered.

"No, you don't. You just feel that Iria has too much influence over the kid, don't you." The redhead stated.

Narrowing her eyes dangerously, the shorthaired woman said. "This has nothing to do with _her_."

"Um, guys? Can't we just get along?" Airi pleaded.

"Bull. And don't you say there is nothing between the two of you. It's because of her that you spend all your time away from the Palace, isn't it? Hell, the Tourmaline Room still has scorch marks on the floor from nearly 20 years ago because of the two of you. Someone should lock the two of you in a room and leave you there until you either make up or kill each other."

The Senshi of Jupiter slowly raised a clench fist, but it was caught by Ruliya. "Both of you. Stand down. _Now!_" She whispered harshly. "If the two of you want to duke it out, go find a deserted asteroid to fight on and beat yourselves senseless there. Don't forget where we are."

Nanami angrily pulled her arm from Ruliyas' grip and turned away from the others while Nae smirked at her back. Behind the drapes, I quietly breathe a sigh of relief. I don't like to think about what happened back then; I did some things I then wasn't proud of. Shaking my head, I think about the other thing that Nae had talked about.

_'My Pai? The next leader of the Inners'?'_ I chuckle softly; while she might be experienced, she was also quite shy and preferred to stay out of the limelight.

"I'll think about it." I heard Nanami growl softly, her back still turned. "What you said about Pai, that is."

"That's all I ask."

"I'll take your suggestion under advisement." Ruliya said, looking at Nae. "But it's still too early to even mention this to the Queen. Understand?"

The redhead shrugged and turned to face the massive doors at the other end of the Crystal Hall where a small commotion was happening.

The doors opened slowly, causing the crowd to fall silent. I watch as a white Mau slowly padded down the aisle to finally come to a stop before the Queen. He bowed low, then sat back on his haunches and addressed the Queen in a rather harried sounding voice.

"Queen Serenity the thirty-fourth, Princess Serenity, Lady Senshi, Lords and Ladies of the Court; It gives me great pleasure to present to you the Princess of Venus; she who is the star of Nahid; the future Senshi of Venus. Lady Shuura."

A blonde blur moved down the aisle, only to stop and leap several feet forward and land next to the Mau. "Have no fear, for Shuura is here! V!"

I blink once. Twice. Three times. Yep, she's still there, holding a ridiculous pose with one hand forward and two fingers extended making a 'V'. I glance over at young Pai and the other girls. Rion has a look of disbelief on her face and Myung had lowered her head into her hands and was shaking it slowly. Young Pai had a somewhat bemused expression; but I could clearly see her shoulders slump slightly. The Princess, on the other hand...

"Yay!"

...had started to cheer at her future guardians' entrance.

"Well, you gotta admit," I hear Nae say, "she sure knows how to make an entrance."

_

* * *

---Present Time--- _

"Excuse me!" I say angrily, yanking the remote from Minakos' hands and changing the channel back to the motocross event. "Since when did our house become the Hikawa Shrine?"

"Now Haruka." Michiru admonished me as she regained her seat, to be joined by Artemis who curled into her lap. "So, Minako-chan, what brings you here?"

"Well, you see," Minako begins without preamble. "me and the other girls were planning to go on a little trip after mid-terms next week for a little celebration, you know? I wanted to go to a hot spring; but everyone said we've been to hot springs before so that idea got shot down. Usagi-chan wanted to be with Mamoru-kun; but she does that all the time. Rei-chan wanted to go to some ratty old temple; but there wouldn't be any cute boys so that got vetoed. Ami-chan wanted to visit some musty old museums or something; but none of us wanted to do that. But then Mako-chan suggested the beach; the water's still warm enough to go swimming, it's still great weather for sun tanning, and all those cute boys in tight Speedos and oiled bodies. Yum-yum. So we all decided to go the beach!" Minako explained animatedly.

"Mina-chan?" I heard Ami prompted softly from across the room.

"Oh! That's right! Why I'm here. Well, you see..." the blonde started to fidget as she looked down at her hands. "Mama wasn't too keen on the idea of me going off without supervision for some reason. Then I said 'What if we asked Michiru-san and Haruka-san if they could come with us?', then she said 'You mean that beautiful young woman and her hunky piece of meat that adopted Chibi-usa-chans' friend?'."

"...'Hunky piece of meat'?" I snickered.

"Yep! I couldn't believe it!" Minako exclaimed, "Well anyway, I said 'Yep. That's them.' then she said, 'I don't know. He might be yummy looking, but I don't know if I'd trust him to keep you in line. What about that nice woman...Meiou-san was it?' then I said, 'You mean Setsuna-san?' then she said, 'Perfect! Of course you can go with the three of them keeping you out of trouble!' then she went and called Usagi-chans' mom and told her that she had no problem with me going since the three of you are coming with us and Tsukino-san said if that's the case then Usagi-chan could go too. So..."

"Oh Mina-chan..." Ami admonished gently.

"Don't blame Mina for this one." Artemis said from Michirus' lap; and I look over at him and suddenly feel slightly envious of the cat as she petted him. "I heard the entire conversation and she recited it almost word for word; even the bit about Haruka being 'yummy'. Not even Minako could've jumped a conclusion as fast as her mother did."

Minako stood up and turned to face the room. With a deep breath, she dropped to her knees and clasped her hands together. "Please? Pretty Please? Can you come with us? _Pleeeeeaaaaaaaasssssssssseeeeeeeee?_" she begged.

The three of us shared a look. "Well, Hotaru-chan is off from school that week as well..." my love hedged.

"And it's been a while since we've been on a vacation..." I muse, glancing at Setsuna. Seeing her nod, our decision is made.

Besides, the thought of seeing Michiru, Setsuna, and the Inners in skimpy swimsuits was very, very appealing to me.

"Alright. We'll go."

"Wai!" Minako exclaimed as she got to her feet, grabbed my arm, and hauled me off the couch. "Come on! Let's go call Mama!"

I reluctantly allow myself to be pulled out of the room and to the telephone. Reaching the phone, I take a good long look at Minako rear end as she dials. After she dials, she hands me the phone and I spend the next few minutes confirming with her mother that yes, we would be going with Minako on their trip and no, I wouldn't make any moves on her then and yes, I do work out constantly and no, I wouldn't be able to join her for tea.

"You're mother is an...aggressive woman." I say carefully hanging up the phone.

"Tell me about it." Artemis says at our feet. "I've seen her flirt with the mailman, the milkman, the repair man, the neighbors, strangers on the street..."

"Artemis!" Minako protested.

"It's true! She's a bigger flirt that you!"

"I'm not a flirt! I just like to explore every possible opportunity!"

"That's the spirit!" I say, giving her shoulder a friendly squeeze while incidentally getting a nice feel of her supple muscles.

Returning to the living room, Minako bows to Michiru. "Thank you so much, Michiru-san."

"You're welcome, Mina-chan."

Walking over to where Setsuna and Ami sat, the blonde gave the younger girl a friendly hug. "I'll see you later, Ami-chan."

"Bye, Mina-chan."

"And thank you very much, Setsuna-san." Minako bowed low.

"Minako-san."

The bubbly blonde looked at Setsuna and Ami for a moment, tilted her head to one side and blinked for several moments before smiling. "I'll see you all later! Bai-bai!"

I walked Minako to the front door, Artemis following behind. Arriving there, I opened the door and smiled. To my surprise, she looked at me with a mischievous grin.

"I know something you don't know!" she said in a singsong voice.

"Oh? What?" I asked curiously.

"That would be telling. Maybe you'll find out at the beach! Ja ne!"

Watching her skip down the walkway, I shake my head in bemusement. "Do you have any idea what that was about?" I ask, looking down at the white cat at my feet.

"I've lived with Mina for years now and I still can't figure her out." Artemis sighed as he looked up at me. "You're not in the market for a cat, are you? I'm quiet, well-trained, well-groomed, self sufficient, housebroken, and come with excellent references. All I ask for is a kitty-door, some milk, some tuna, and the occasional petting and cuddle."

"Nope, sorry."

"_Sigh_ Oh well, it was worth a try." He said as he moved to follow his 'owner'.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Notes... 

I don't know how much longer I'll be able to keep  
up this pace. But I promise you that I should  
have another chapter up soon.

Any C&C would be appreciated, so please review or drop me an e-mail.


	9. Chapter 09

A Meeting of Minds

Chapter 9

a Sailor Moon Fanfic  
by SoftRogue

Disclaimer:  
Yeah, bringing you another disturbing creation  
from the mind of one sick animal who can't tell the  
difference and gets stupefied...so,  
All the people in the Silver Millennium (rock)  
And all the people in Crystal Tokyo (rock)  
And all the people in at the Hikawa Shrine (rock)  
I find myself stupified, coming back again  
All the people in the Negaverse (rock)  
And all the people from the Zero Star (rock)  
And all la hente on Nemesis (rock)  
I find myself stupified, coming back again

_---Present Time---_

_"DIE!"_

"You know I really wonder about those two sometimes." Haruka muttered, earning an elbow to the ribs courtesy of her lover.

Today was the day that we were leaving for our little vacation, and it's already off to a bad start. Yesterday, I had gone out and rented a van to drive the Inners to our destination, while Haruka planned to drive herself, Michiru, Chibi-usa, and our daughter in her own car. Hotaru was obviously excited about our trip, and had hardly slept a wink last night. She was the first one up this morning, packed and ready to go before the sun had risen.

After we had breakfast, Ami arrived; cloths, books, and laptop in tow. After giving her mother our contact information, she bid Ami farewell and headed off to the hospital. Rei showed up next, her grandfather dropping her off. While Michiru and Rei were exchanging pleasantries, Haruka pulled Ami off to the side and spoke to her quietly, resulting in our current situation.

Minako and Makoto arrived together, dropped off by Minakos' mother. Michiru got a chuckle out of watching Haruka fend off the older woman's somewhat aggressive advances. Usagi was the last to arrive, much to Reis' irritation. And much to my daughters' delight, Chibi-usa arrived with her. After the two younger girls exchanged a friendly hug, Haruka ushered everyone into the house.

Once we were all inside, Haruka began to lay down some ground rules to the other girls. No boys in the rooms, no underage drinking, so on and so forth; just like a responsible chaperone. And, like the teenage girls they were, her lecture went in one ear and out the other; except for Ami, who was as attentive as ever. Then she said there was a surprise for all of us and prompted Ami to show us the results of her being able to link her laptop to the Mercury Computer. And, because of Harukas' influence, the first picture she showed everyone was the one of the Princess and Myung she had shown us last week.

"It's all your fault, Odango Atama!"

Which is why we were currently outside, watching as Rei was clinging to Usagis' back; her legs wrapped around the blondes' waist; trying to throttle her.

"WAH! I'm sorry, Rei! _ImsorryImsorryImsorryImsorryImsorry_!" Usagi cried as she ran around in circles.

"...shouldn't we try to break them up?" Michiru asked slowly.

"Ancient Chin Promo: When Rabbit of Moon and Spirit of Fire fight, only fool steps between." Minako solemnly intoned.

Only the sounds of Rei trying to strangle Usagi were heard for a moment before Ami said, "Mina-chan? I think you mean 'Ancient Chinese Proverb'."

"That's what I said." The blonde replied.

I look around at the rest of us as we wait for Rei to finish venting her anger. Michiru was looking slightly worried as her love watched with interest. Ami stood nearby waiting patiently as Minako and Minako both wore expressions of board resignation. On the lawn, Chibi-usa and Hotaru sat close to each other and whispered secretively.

Haruka turned to the other blonde of our group and thrust a thumb at the two fighting girls. "Are you absolutely sure there's nothing going on between them?" she asked, earning yet another elbow to the ribs from Michiru.

Minako watched as Rei forced Usagi to the ground and began shaking her repeatedly. "Nope. But I do wonder sometimes."

_'It's best that they don't know the truth.'_ I think to myself.

_---Silver Millennium---_

"Good morning, child." I greet young Pai warmly as I enter her sitting room.

"...hello, Sensei." My charge replies, her voice far away.

"Pai? Is something wrong?" I ask with concern as I briskly walk over to the chair she's sitting in.

In the thirteen years I've been spending time with young Pai, I've seen her many moods. Happy, sad, excited, depressed, and anxious; but I've never seen her so withdrawn and consumed with doubt before.

"...nothing, Sensei."

I kneel down in front of her chair, reach up, and caress her cheek gently. "What's wrong, child? Please, tell me."

She blushes brightly and refuses to meet my eyes as she hesitantly begins to speak. "Last night as...as I was leaving the Library, I...I heard a noise coming from Myungs' room. I...I was worried and...and I knocked, but there wasn't any answer so I tried the door and it was unlocked so I went in and I...I...I..."

"Hush. It's ok, child. It's alright." I say softly, pulling her into a hug and I begin to stroke her hair reassuringly.

After a while, young Pai calmed down and pulled back slightly, her arms still around me. "What happened next, child?"

"I...I walked in and I saw Myung...and the princess...together. They...they were kissing and Myung was sliding a hand up the princesses' leg and...and the princess was unhooking the back of Myungs' dress..."

I slowly roll back to rest on my heels, my hands resting on young Pais' lap. After a moment, I stand and walk over to the bay window and sit down. I look out the window deep in thought as I feel young Pais' eyes on my back. Finally, I break the silence.

"Like mother, like daughter; I guess."

"Sensei?" young Pai asked; obviously shocked by my statement.

"Have you told anyone else?" I ask suddenly.

"No...no, I haven't. I wanted to talk to you first."

"Good, good." I say, then fall silent for a moment. "What do you think about the princess and Myung? What are your feelings towards them?"

"I...like them, I guess." She answered slowly, long used to me suddenly changing topics during our talks. "The princess...she's sometimes acts childish for her age, but she's so kind and gentle. Myung, well she acts so tough and independent and she comes across as abrasive sometimes but she's very nice and caring."

"And do you feel anything for them?"

"Sensei?"

"Do you hold any romantic feeling towards them?"

I hear her gasp sharply. "...no, Sensei..."

"I see. That makes this easier." I say, taking a moment to compose myself as I gaze out the window. "What I'm about to tell you, you are not to repeat to anyone. Understand?"

"Hai, Sensei."

Taking a deep breath, I begin speaking. "I was born into the House of Nova, a minor House that governs Umbriel. Being from such an unpopulated moon, I basically spent the first few years of my life alone. When I was seven, I was Awakened as the next Senshi of Time; and suddenly I found myself thrust into the spotlight. My predecessor, Lady Aika, came to Umbriel herself to bring me to the Lunar Palace. She was a formidable person and, quite frankly, she intimidated me badly during our trip to the Moon. Arriving here at the Palace, I was frightened and alone and it seemed like everyone kept treating me as if I were an oddity...a freak. Everyone, that is, except for one person. She was a year younger than I was and she came up to me without preamble and told me that she wanted to be my friend. I remember hesitantly nodding before she hugged me tightly."

I fall silent, wrapped in my memories. Several moments pass before I hear young Pai ask, "The Queen?"

"Yes. Princess Serenity the thirty-fourth; heir to the Moon Kingdom. You have no idea how...special she made me feel. From that day forth the two of us were inseparable, we did everything together. We got in and out of trouble more times than Myung and the princess do...of course we didn't get caught as often as they do." I chuckle warmly before sighing with regret. "But time passed and we grew older. I spent more and more time at the Gates of Time with Lady Aika and the rest of her Senshi began to Awaken; the first being the Senshi of Jupiter."

"Lady Nanami?"

"Yes, Nanami." I say her name harshly. "She was about the same age as Serenity was when she came to the Palace. I was so jealous of her because she was able to spend more time with Serenity that I was. But I never let Serenity know how I felt, knowing it would break her heart that I didn't like her new friend. Time passed and the days I spent with Lady Aika turned into weeks, then months; and the rest of her Senshi awakened. But every time I would visit, I would see Serenity and Nanami growing closer and closer, while it felt like the two of us were drifting further apart. Finally, the day came when Lady Aika announced that she was going to pass the mantle of Pluto on to me.

"I was so excited. I couldn't believe it. There I was, only 17 years old and I was about to be formally recognized as one of the Senshi; the Senshi of Pluto, no less. I used my powers to reach out to Serenity and teleported to her, not being able to wait to tell her the news."

Sighing deeply, I press on. "When I appeared here in the Palace, I found Serenity and Nanami together in a far more compromising situation that the one you just described. _Sigh_ I don't know how long I stood there, watching the two of them. At first, I was confused, not understanding how she could betray me like that. Then I felt anger, not at Serenity; I could never hate her, but towards Nanami. I believed that she had somehow 'corrupted' my friend; that she turned her away from me."

I fall silent as the painful memory of what I saw that night assaulted my mind. After a few moments, Pai softly interrupts my musings. "What did you do?"

"What could I do? I left. I went to my quarters and tried to make sense of what I had seen; but all that happened that night was that my anger for Nanami grew more and more intense. That morning, I left my quarters and searched for the one who I was convinced had 'corrupted' my pure and innocent friend."

My voice trails off as I stair out at nothing. The seconds pass in silence before I start to speak again. "When I found her, I confronted her with what I had seen the night before. She told me that it was none of my business what she and Serenity did together." I sighed deeply before I continued. "Truthfully, I don't remember a third of what we said to each other. All I know is that we were this close to trying to tear the other's throat out. There we were; two of the most powerful woman in the Moon Kingdom; Senshi in all but name; ready to strike at each other. If Nae hadn't come by when she did, I shudder to think what we would have done. At the least, we would have easily leveled the South Wing; the worst, we could have killed each other or...or Serenity could've been hurt."

I sigh, "So, I left. I retreated to the Gates of Time and stayed there, only to return when I was summoned by the Queen. Every time I was forced to come back, I avoided Serenity; even though it broke my heart to see the confused hurt on her face whenever she looked in my direction. Time passed, and Serenity became the ruler of the Moon Kingdom...and she was betrothed. I found out later from Nae that the day that Serenitys' engagement was announced, Nanami left the Palace without a word and isolated herself at Io Castle and, like myself, only left there to perform her Duties.

"To this day, no one else knows about Serenitys' and Nanamis' relationship but me, and Serenity never knew why Nanami and I fought that day. I think Nae might suspect something, but she never said anything to me. Since then, my friendship with Serenity has been strained; In fact, I think the main reason she asked me to tutor you was so she had a reason to see me again. No offence."

After a moment, young Pai asked, "Were...were you and the Queen ever..."

"Intimate? No." I answer as I turn in my seat to look at her. "I'll admit that when I was younger I had...fantasies about her, but I never acted on them. I realized that while I love her, I wasn't IN love with her. Do you understand?"

I was somewhat surprised when young Pai locked eyes with me for a moment, her cerulean orbs glowing with an inner light. As quickly as it happened, she broke eye contact and looked at the floor. "Yes Sensei. I understand." She said in a hushed tone.

I watch her for a moment, wondering what just happened, when young Pai spoke hesitantly. "So...what do we do about what I saw?"

"Nothing. Were I to say something, people would only see what I tell them as coming from the Senshi of Pluto; and not as Iria; and they would take drastic measures to separate Myung from the princess."

That caused young Pai to look up at me curiously. "Why would they do that, Sensei?"

"Because, child, when all is said and done, all the people really care about is that there is a Serenity on the Throne. The line of Serenity extends back for more than 1600 years and the nobles would see any physical relationship that the princess would have with another woman as a threat to the line of succession." I answer her then, with a sly smile, I try to lighten the somber mood. "You're seventeen years old now, child. I know it's something we've never talked about before, but if you feel the need to cover the subject we could talk about sex-ed."

I watch as young Pais' face turns crimson and she tries to retreat into the cushions of her chair. "Sensei..." she says, her voice thick with embarrassment.

"As for what you should do," I say seriously. "Act like there's nothing going on. Hopefully, they're just experimenting. If this is something more serious, be there for them because the road they're traveling is one destined for heartbreak one day."

"I think I understand, Sensei."

"Good. Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

Young Pai looked up at me, with that strange look in her eyes again, and opened her mouth slightly. She then seemed to deflate somewhat as that odd inner light faded once again. "Actually Sensei, there is. Lady Airi is stepping down next week and I'll officially Ascend to the Senshi of Mercury. Will...will you be able to come to the ceremony?"

"Congratulations!" I say as I stand from my seat and walk over to her chair. I grasp her hands, pull her to her feet, and hugged her. "Of course I'll be there!"

"Thank you, Sensei." Young Pai said as she tenderly returned my embrace.

"And don't you worry; I'll still visit you as often as I can. You have no idea how much I enjoy spending time with you."

"Neither do you, Sensei." Young Pai whispered softly, "Neither do you."

_---Silver Millennium---_

"Come on! Come on! Let's go, let's go, let's go! Where burning daylight here, you know!"

I shake my head slightly to clear the memories of the past as Rei begins herding everyone towards the vehicles. Looking around, I see Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and Chibi-usa already getting into the car. Meanwhile, Rei is pushing Usagi forward towards the van and I notice Makoto giving Ami a curious glance. The taller girl moved closer to Ami and was about to say something when, suddenly, Minako was there.

She gave me a curious smile before turning to Makoto. "Come on, Mako-chan! Let's get the back seat before anyone else does!" she said, grabbing the brunette's hand and pulling her towards the van.

"But I..." Makoto stammered, only to fall prey to the blondes' determination.

As I make my way to the driver's side, I reflect on the past. Fortunately, while the relationship that Myung and the princess had was somewhat serious, it at least ended amicably. From what Pai had told me later, they had realized that their relationship wasn't meant to be; especially after Prince Endymion had come onto the scene.

Sitting the drivers' seat, I start the engine, turn to the person in the passengers' seat, and ask, "Shall we go?"

"Yes, lets." Ami said with a shy smile.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Notes...

(Slowly, we see Chibi-usa walking across the screen caring  
a bass drum that she is beating rhythmically.)

"He keeps going and going and going and going and going and going..."  
He, he, he. One myth put to rest (at least in THIS fic).

Now...what to do, what to do...  
Hum...is it me, or is that every time I'm trying to write one of  
these notes, the radio is playing 'Serenity' by Godsmack?

Any C&C would be appreciated, so please review or drop me an e-mail.


	10. Chapter 10

A Meeting of Minds

Chapter 10

a Sailor Moon Fanfic  
by SoftRogue

Disclaimer:  
Here's a little story I got to tell,  
about three bad sisters you know so well.  
It started way in history,  
with Setsuna, Michiru, and me; Haruka.

_---Present Time---_

As I pull out of our driveway, I'm glad that I've already memorized the directions to the hotel that we were staying at; since the moment I turned onto the road, I lost sight of Haruka. The drive there was pleasant enough, except for two incidences before we had left Tokyo proper.

"Hey, what's this? OH! A built in DVD player?" I heard Usagi exclaim, keeping my eyes on the road.

"Alright! Setsuna-san sprung for the deluxe model!" Minako cheered from the back seat.

"Did you bring any movies, Setsuna-san? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Usagi asked, leaning forward between the front seats.

"I believe you'll find a suitable selection in a case on the floor underneath Rei."

"Yay!" the pony-tailed girl exclaimed as she dove to locate the movies.

"Oomph! Get off me, Odango Atama! Hey! Watch where you're putting your hands!"

"Score!"

"_ACK!_ Usagi!"

After a brief argument, the girls decided to watch a sappy romantic-comedy. Looking out of the corner of my eyes, I glance at Ami and see an amused expression on her face as she looked out at the passing scenery. The girls settled down the watch the movie as we drove through the streets of Tokyo. However, the comfortable silence was soon broken by an insistent beeping noise coming from Ami.

The movie was shutoff and a hushed tone was prevalent as the blue haired girl opened the Mercury Computer and consulted it. "What is it, Ami-chan?" Makoto asked from the back seat.

"That's strange." Ami said slowly. "I'm detecting something that bears a resemblance to a Youma along with a Temporal Distortion about one and a half kilometers to the east."

"Ah, the Higurashi Shrine. Nothing to worry about." I say offhandedly.

"Wait...the Higurashi Shrine? I stayed there once several summers ago." Rei said slowly, before muttering under her breath, "...and I thought that Grandpa was batty..." The priestess then leaned between the seats and said, "Come on! Let's go!"

"There's no need. It's none of our concern." I answer.

"What! What do mean _'It's none of our concern.'_!" Rei shrieked.

"Rei's right! Let's go bash that whatever-it-is and get to the beach!" Minako exclaimed.

"Exactly!" Makoto agreed, slamming a fist into her palm.

While the three girls called out for me to drive with all haste to the shrine, Ami continued to consult her Computer. It went on like that for a full minute until a hesitant voice broke through the din.

"Setsuna-san?" Usagi asked quietly, "Is this one of those things you told me about."

"Yes, Princess. It is."

"I see." She answered slowly. "In that case, let's head to the beach!"

With that, I heard her reach over and start the movie again. It took only a moment before Rei forcefully pressed the 'stop' button on the DVD player.

"What are you talking about, Odango Atama? There's some creature out there that we need to stop!" Rei exclaimed.

"No there isn't, Rei." Usagi said, as if speaking to a child.

"Yes there is, Usagi! Didn't you hear Ami!"

"No Rei, there isn't." stated Usagi, her voice changing to take on an authoritative tone. "Pluto and I talked about this before. There are things happening in this world that are of no immediate concern to us. If Pluto already knows about this and believes that the situation is already being handled by someone else, then there is no need for us to become involved. Period."

Listing to Usagi, I couldn't have been more proud of my future Queen than I was at that moment. You could've heard a pin drop; the other girls were so astonished.

"Whoa." Minako finally said, stunned.

"You could say that again." Makoto said with disbelief.

"Whoa."

"Alright! Who are you and what did you do with my Usagi!" Rei accused.

"Rei..." Usagi sighed. "Well, it looks like you've found me out. My real name is Wataru and I was sent by the elders of my Planet; what you know as Alpha-Centauri Prime; to study human nature by reading all of the shoujo manga I can find."

_"Usagi!"_ Rei growled, before tackling the blonde.

"Not in the car! Not in the car!" Usagi protested.

After everyone settled down, the rest of the four hour drive was relaxing, with only a minor argument breaking out over the next movie to watch. I glance at Ami occasionally, a small smile on my lips, as she quietly read a book. Since that day a week ago, the blue haired girl had come over twice to talk to me, and I had enjoyed every minute of that time. I also hadn't been plagued by any more dreams about her nor have I found myself daydreaming about my time with Pai.

Eventually, we arrived at the hotel. Pulling to a stop under the covered entranceway, Ami and I exited the van. In their excitement, Usagi and Minako tried to scramble out of the vehicle, climbing over Rei and Makoto in the process. Unfortunately, the two blondes became tangled, thus causing all four girls to fall to the ground.

"Usagi! Get off me!" yelled Rei, causing the tangle of girls to draw more attention.

"Setsuna-san?" Ami asked me, steadfastly ignoring the other girls. "Do you think that Haruka-san and the others have arrived yet and checked in?"

Before I could answer, I heard the familiar sound of tires squealing. With a screech of breaks, Haruka came to a sudden stop behind the parked van. After revving the engine a few times, the shorthaired blonde turned off the car and opened her door.

"Need some help, Koneko-chan?" Haruka asked, sauntering over to the pile of girls and offering a hand.

"Thanks, Haruka-san." Usagi replied, talking the hand.

I watched as the other girls climbed to their feet and noticed as Michiru and the others got out of the car. I saw Chibi-usa stagger out and fall to her knees, causing Usagi to rush over to her.

"Chibi-usa? What's wrong? Are you alright?" Usagi asked with concern.

"...momma? it was scary..." the pink haired girl said.

Michiru came around to assist the younger girl. "I apologies. Harukas' driving is...an acquired taste." She said, causing Hotaru to nod vigorously.

"With the way you drive, Haruka-san, I figured you'd already be here." Makoto said as she started to pull our luggage from the van.

"Haruka-papa got lost!" Hotaru said with a stage whisper and a giggle.

"I did not!" Haruka protested vehemently.

"Then what do you call it, love?" Michiru asked curiously.

"Taking the scenic route." she stated, grabbing her bags and heading for the lobby.

The rest of us followed with our luggage and entered the hotel, with Michiru joining Haruka at the front desk. After a moment the two of them returned, envelopes in hand.

"Alright, here's the plan." Haruka announced, again taking her responsibilities as chaperone seriously. "We'll all go to our rooms and relax and do some exploring. At 6:00, we'll meet at the hotel restaurant to plan the rest of the week. Now...who wants to sleep with who?" she finished with a twinkle in her eye, earning an elbow to the ribs courtesy of Michiru.

"Come on Hotaru-chan!" Chibi-usa said, taking an envelope that had a room number written on it from Haruka.

As the two young girls headed off for the elevators hand in hand, Usagi spoke up. "Alright, Minako! We're going have _soooo_ much fun!"

"I don't think so!" Rei snapped as she stormed over to Haruka and snatched an envelope from her. "I'm not letting you out of my sight, 'Wataru'! Who knows what kind of trouble the two of you would get into!"

"Rei!" Usagi protested as the raven-haired girl grabbed her by the collar and dragged her towards the elevators.

"...Ami?" Makoto hesitantly asked; but before she could say anything else, Minako move forward.

"_Yoink!_" She exclaimed, snagging another envelope from Haruka. "Alright! Let's drop off our luggage, Mako-chan, and go check out the cute boys at the beach!"

The blonde girl gave me a curious grin before grabbing the taller girls arm. "But I...!" Makoto protested, casting a glance at Ami, as Minako dragged her away.

"Here you go Setsuna-san, Ami-chan." Michiru said politely, handing me an envelope before heading off with Haruka.

I blink for a moment before I realize that there was only one person left.

Ami.

"Setsuna-san? Is something wrong?" she asked quietly.

"No. Nothing. Nothing at all. Shall we?" I say, keeping my emotions out of my voice.

The others were already gone by the time the two of us arrived at the elevators. Waiting for another one to arrive, I felt my stomach tighten at the prospect of sleeping in the same room as Ami for a week.

_'I thought I had beaten this!'_ I think to myself. _'She's just a friend; I'm willing to admit that. That's all...'_

The ride up in the elevator was awkward for me as I tried to control my thoughts. We walk down the hall in silence to our room, clearly hearing Rei and Usagi arguing in their room. Arriving at our room next to the stairs, I hand Ami one of the keycards from the envelope and we enter. Closing the door, I can clearly see Haruka and Michiru in the room across the hall through their open door in a loving embrace.

_'Just what I didn't need to see.'_ I think to myself as I firmly close the door.

Looking around the room I found myself trapped in, I was glad that Haruka, Michiru, and I had all agreed to pay for most of the cost of the trip. The suites we acquired were some of the largest the hotel had; big enough for several dressers, a large table and chairs, two plush armchairs and two queen size beds; much to my immense relief.

In silence, we begin to unpack our luggage. After we finished, Ami looked at me shyly while holding a bundle of cloths.

"Um, Setsuna-san? Since we had to get up so early, I didn't get a chance to swim this morning, so I was going to go to the pool and do some laps before going to the sauna. Would you care to join me?"

_---Silver Millennium---_

With a weary sigh, I settle on the tiered marble benches of the sauna. With a deep breath of steam, I adjust the towel around my body and the one holding my hair and relax. I could slowly feel the tension leave my weary muscles. I had just returned from spending the equivalent of three weeks outside the normal flow of time chasing down that...pervert and the Artifact he had gotten his grubby hands on.

I shudder and seriously consider taking another shower, the sixth since I returned to the Palace.

"At least I finally found out what happened to Noodle Brain's underwear all those years ago." I mutter to myself with a yawn.

"Is someone there?" I hear a familiar voice call out softly from the thick veil of steam.

"Is that you, child?" I ask, thinking that I might be hallucinating from lack of sleep.

"Sensei?" young Pai says, stepping through the mist to stand demurely nearby.

"Good evening, child." I greet her, "What are you doing up so late?"

"It's just after dawn, Sensei. I just finished my morning swim." She tells me, sitting down on the stone bench near me. "Sensei? If you don't mind my saying so, you don't look so good." She said; her voice filled with concern.

I blink owlishly at her, collecting my jumbled thoughts. At nineteen, the promise of beauty she held when I first met her had bloomed in full. As I looked at her, she tugged self-consciously at the towel wrapped around her body and adjusted the one that wrapped her hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry, child. I've been busy at the Gates of Time." I apologies, "When was the last time you saw me?"

"Three days ago." young Pai told me, long used to me not always realizing when I was after I returned from a long stint at the Gates.

"Is that all?" I yawn, reaching up to massage one of my shoulders. "It seems longer."

"Can you tell me what happened?" she asked me curiously, knowing that I couldn't always tell her about some of the things I do.

"I encountered this...this _pervert_" I spat, "who had gotten a hold of a Class 3B Artifact that allowed him to travel through time. He was hopping from century to century trying to 'free' his 'silky darlings'." I shiver in disgust again. "I was constantly moving for over eight days trying to catch up with him. He was a slippery little troll, but I was finally able to send him back to this own time and limit the power of the Artifact; downgrading it to a Class 2A. I then had to spend another two weeks undoing the damage he caused the Time Stream." I explained with another yawn.

"...'silky darlings'?" young Pai asked with confusion.

"Underwear. Women's underwear. He was going through time in order to steal panties and bras from women; often while they were wearing them."

Giving me a look of horror she asked, "Did he...?"

"After I sleep for a week, I'm going to ask Myung to burn my uniform." I answer, shuddering again; remembering what he tried to do to me.

"Oh Sensei." young Pai said sympathetically, placing a hand on my arm. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

I yawn again, causing my jaw to creak, as I tried to rub the knot in my neck. Seeing this, young Pai moved up to the tier above the one we were sitting and carefully sat behind me; her legs on either side of me.

"Here, Sensei. Let me." She said carefully as she began to massage my aching shoulders.

I let out a moan of relief. "Oh child. Please; whatever you do, don't stop." I said; rolling my eyes in bliss at the feel of her soft hands gently kneaded my muscles.

I was in heaven. The feeling of her supple hands against my flesh was sheer ecstasy as she first worked my shoulders, then my neck, before she slowly made her way down my back. Between my exhaustion, the heat of the steam, and the tender ministration of her lithe fingers; my head began to nod and my eyes became heavy.

She worked her way back up to my shoulders and leaded me back against her. "Sleep, Sensei." she whispered; her breath hot on my ear, "I'll take care of you, like you did for me. I promise. Always."

As I dozed off, I felt something feather soft brush against my cheek.

_---Present Time---_

"No thank you." I say a bit stiffly, "There are some...things I need to check on."

"Oh..." Ami says, her disappointment clearly written on her face, before moving dejectedly to the bathroom to change.

After the bathroom door closed, I lose the iron grip I held on my emotions and collapse on a bed in a heap. The memory of the encounter in the sauna with Pai was...intense to say the least. That was the first time I noticed that my charge saw me as more than her tutor and friend. I could almost feel the touch of her hands on my shoulders and a secret part of me longed for Ami to do the same.

_'What am I going to do?'_

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Notes...

I have to announce that this will be the last of the daily  
posting of chapters. I know some of you will be disappointed,  
but RL is going to catch up with me in the next day or three.  
Plus, I have several scenes I plan to do but I have to pause,  
take a deep breath, and figure out how I want to actually write  
them. If I'm not careful, everything will become jumbled together.

So...Ja ne for now!

Any C&C would be appreciated, so please review or drop me an e-mail.


	11. Chapter 11

A Meeting of Minds

Chapter 11

a Sailor Moon Fanfic  
by SoftRogue

Disclaimer:  
Sailor Moon does not belong to me

_---Present Time---_

"No! Absolutely, positively, not! En oh _no_!"

"Ruka..." I say to my love in exasperation.

"You're not getting me in there! I know you, Michi. As soon as you get me in there, I know exactly what you'll do."

"Oh?" I ask, stepping close to her and taking her arm. "And what, _exactly_, would I do?"

"You'll try to get me into one of those...those _things!_" she protested, not noticing that I was slowly leading her forward.

"But...but you always like it when I wear one of them." I pout, trying not to let her know how close to victory I was.

"But that's you, Michi." she looks at me tenderly, so much so that I almost give away my game.

"But Ruka..." I plead, giving her a 'puppy dog eye' look.

"No, Michi. I won't. Not even for you." she says as she pulls her arm away from me and stormed off, leaving me alone on the threshold of the lingerie shop.

As I watch my lover walk off, I can't help but stomping my foot in irritation. I love Haruka dearly, I truly do, but sometimes her attitudes frustrate me to no end. I understand that since before I met her she's been trying to fit into the male-dominated racing circuit and that she is a lesbian in a society that frowns on such lifestyles. For years, she's been mimicking male attitudes and mannerisms to the point that they were second nature to her; but sometimes she takes it too far...to my disappointment. I mean, I'm also a lesbian, but I've never felt that I had to hide behind a false mask.

But whenever I succeed in pulling that mask away, a dramatic change takes place. On those rare occasions I've been able to convince her to dress femininely, she transforms into an extremely beautiful and sensual creature.

"You know..." I hear Minako say from my side. Looking over at her, I see her wearing a conspiratorial grin. "I wouldn't be surprised if you knew _all_ of her measurements." her grin grew wider, "I'm thinking that she would look good in something...risqué in a powder-blue. Or maybe a silk negligee in black."

"Velvet." I think out loud, returning Minakos' grin. "Haruka enjoys the feel of velvet."

I glance around and look at the others. Today is the first full day of our vacation and last night we all agreed to put off going to the beach until after the weekend; when it wouldn't be as crowded. So, we decided to go to the nearby open-air mall to do a little shopping. I smile as I notice my daughter and Chibi-usa looking in one of the lingerie shops' windows with a mix of curiosity and awe; remembering when I was at that age and such clothing became fascinating to me.

"Come on, Rei! I want to find something to wear for my Mamo-chan!" Usagi exclaimed, dragging the raven-haired girl behind her.

"Stop pulling, Usagi..." Rei said, shaking her head in exasperation.

"Hey, Mako-chan! Let's go help Michiru-san pick something out for Haruka-san!" Minako said, grabbing the taller girls arm and pulling her into the shop.

"But...but I..." the brunette stammered.

"Oh, don't worry Mako-chan. We'll find something for you too!"

Glancing at the two remaining members of our group, I can't help but smile in amusement at seeing Ami looking like she would die from embarrassment. Setsuna, meanwhile, is looking at the displays in the windows with the critical eye of a clothing designer. Apparently sensing my regard, the emerald haired woman met my eyes with a questioning gaze. I motion towards the two younger girls by the window with my head and she nods, silently telling me that she will look after them while I was inside.

Once inside the lingerie store, I'm quickly caught up in the variety of selections available. While searching through the racks, I can't help chuckling softly at the antics of the other girls with me, especially Usagi and Minako. The two blondes keep finding items of clothing that they would hold up against Rei and Makoto and try to convince them to try on. At seeing some of the selections the two would pick, my mind would occasionally wander; especially when Usagi pulled out an extremely revealing red number and insisted that Rei try it on.

Perhaps, I reflect, it was a good thing that Haruka wasn't here after all.

After selecting an item to try on, I move to the changing rooms. While I was completed dedicated to Haruka; and she to me; I would be blind not to notice how beautiful the other Senshi were. Rei with her long legs, Minako with her tight butt, Setsuna with her captivating eyes, Usagi with her sensual lips, Makoto with her voluptuous body, and Ami...well, to be completely honest, if it weren't for Haruka I would probably go after the blue haired girl.

_'Of course, unlike Haruka, I'm not tempted to sneak a peak at them while they're changing.'_ I think, watching as Usagi practically shoved Rei into one of the stalls with that red number. _'Well...at least I wouldn't be tempted to act on that impulse.'_

Entering one of the stalls, I remove my sundress and lacy underwear and begin to carefully slip on my selection. It was a foam green corset that laced up in the front with matching crotchless panties. Looking at myself in the mirror, I run my hands along my sides and decide that I would buy it if I could find a matching set of stockings and garter belt to go along with it. I knew I already had a pair of high heels I had packed that would complement the outfit perfectly. I frown suddenly and tap my chin in thought...something was missing. Glancing at my hand, I grin when I realize that what was needed to make this outfit complete would be a pair of elbow length gloves; something I remember seeing by the front counter.

_'Poor, poor Haruka.'_ I think with a savage grin. _'She won't know what hit her.'_

I change back into my sundress and, with a playful smile, tuck my underwear and bra into my purse. Folding up the corset, I'm about to leave the stall when I hear a familiar voice mutter something from the stall next to me.

"...I wonder what Ami would think..."

_'I guess we were right about Makoto.'_ I think curiously, remembering the conversation Minako, Haruka and I had several weeks ago.

I'm about to leave and ignore what I heard when a sudden noise startles me.

"ACK! Mina-chan! What are you doing!" Makoto exclaims; the sound of her scrambling for something to cover herself could be heard.

"Oh, I thought I heard something about Ami-chan." The blonde said, her voice sounding odd until I realized she must be in the stall on the other side of the brunette and leaning over the wall.

"Mina-chan!" Makoto protested.

"Wow, Mako-chan! You look really hot! But you really should shave down there if you're going to wear that. So, what was that about Ami-chan?" the blonde asked, ignoring Makoto's discomfort.

Makoto shuffles around for a moment before she sighs in resignation. "I...I was wondering what Ami would think..." she whispers softly.

It was quiet for a few moments before I heard Minako say sadly, "Mako-chan, I...I'm sorry, but Ami-chan is interested in someone else."

An awkward silence followed before the taller girl said dejectedly, "Are...are you sure?"

"Yea..." Minako answered quietly, then she brightly said "But if you buy that, you're sure to get any other guy or girl of your choice!"

"Yea...sure..." Makoto replied mournfully.

I remained where I was until I hear Makoto change and exit her stall. I can't help but feel sorry for the brunette, knowing full well what it was like to be interested in someone who didn't return those feelings. I realize that since this trip started, Minako had been with the taller girl constantly; apparently, the blonde had been trying to find a way to break the news to her friend gently.

_'I'll talk to Haruka to see what we can do to help cheer Mako-chan up.'_ I think as I leave my stall in search of the accessories I need to make my outfit complete; only to stop when something caught my eye that Haruka would look great in.

_'But I wonder...who's the lucky person that Ami-chan likes?'_

* * *

"Hrumph." Haruka snorts before taking another drink of her coffee.

I ignore the blonde as she continues to sulk. I've never understood Harukas' attitude about dressing ladylike. I know for a fact that she had a fine collection of feminine clothing. Very feminine clothing. In fact, there were several designs that I've done that would be perfect for someone with her build; it's just a shame that the few times I've been able to get her to model for me were the result of blackmail on the part of Michiru.

"Hey, everyone! They're over there!" Usagis' voice cuts through the quiet din of the open-air café. "Hi Setsuna-san, Haruka-san!"

"Hello, Haruka." Michiru greeted her lover as she approached the table.

"...um, Hi, Michi..." the blonde mutters uncomfortably.

"Don't worry, Ruka. I forgive you." the aquamarine haired woman told her lover as she took a seat next to her. She then bent forward to put her bags down; giving Haruka; and me incidentally, a view down her cleavage and showing that, in the time since we last saw her, her bra seemed to have disappeared.

"So, did you buy anything...interesting?" Haruka asked with a lecherous smile.

Usagi plopped down in an empty chair at our table with a grin. "Oh yea! I bought something special to wear for my Mamo-chan. But, it's nowhere near as daring as what Rei bought! It looked great! But Rei was being a stick in the mud and wouldn't model it for me." she finished with a pout.

"Usagi!" Rei yelled; her face crimson.

"Oh really? Maybe she wants to give you a 'private viewing?" Haruka asked, her voice dripping with innuendo.

"Really, Rei? Is that what you were planing?" Usagi turned to look at the raven-haired girl with wide-eyed innocence.

Reis' face turned purple from embarrassment and she sputtered several times. "It...it's not like that!"

"Like what, Rei?" the ponytailed girl asked, genuinely perplexed.

"Well Koneko-chan, you see..." Haruka started only to be interrupted by an elbow to the ribs from Michiru.

"Never mind! Forget it!" Rei exclaimed, turning around in a huff.

"So where's everyone else?" Minako asked, coming up to the table with a gloomy looking Makoto.

"Ami-san is in the bookstore over there." I say, motioning to the nearby store.

I'm surprised when Makoto looks towards the bookstore with a longing sigh. I notice that Haruka casts a questioning glance at Michiru, which is returned with a placating gesture. It also seemed that neither Rei nor Usagi had recognized the tall brunettes' apparent dark mood, which was remarkable; what with both of them being good at reading other peoples emotions. Minako, however, noticed and frowned.

"Well, that's not surprising. Ami-chan could find a book in the middle of a desert." the blonde girl said flippantly. "So where did Hotaru-chan and Chibi-usa-chan get off to?"

"Hum? Oh, they're in the arcade over that way." Haruka replied.

"Really? There's an arcade here? Cool! Come on, Mako-chan!" Minako said excitedly, pulling the taller girl along with her.

I watched as the brunette gave one last look of longing before allowing herself to be dragged away by Minako. _'Interesting.'_ I think, taking a sip of my latte _'I wonder what's bothering Makoto? She's normally full of zeal.'_

"Hey! Hold on! Wait for us!" Usagi exclaimed as she followed; pulling a still red faced Rei along with her.

After the younger girls had left, Haruka turned to Michiru. "Ok, so what's got Mako-chan all depressed?"

Michiru sighs softly. "It seems that Mina-chan and I were right. About Makoto-chans' feelings about Ami-chan and vice-versa, that is."

"Oh?" the blonde asked with interest, while I pretended to not pay attention.

"Yes." Michiru sighed again. "I overheard Mina-chan and Mako-chan talking in the changing room. I think that Mako-chan was going to try to make her move on Ami-chan this week, but Mina-chan told her that she wasn't interested in her like that."

I'm torn about how I feel about hearing what happened. Part of me wishes that the blonde girl had kept her big mouth shut and let Makoto do her thing and sweep Ami off her feet; so I wouldn't have to worry about Ami getting too close to me emotionally. But another part of me; that inner voice that seems to be betraying me of late; is cheering, saying that I still had a chance...not that I wanted one.

"Darn! That's too bad. I still think that they would make a cute couple." Haruka stated.

_'Of course,'_ that betraying voice says to me, _'you know exactly what would happen is she did make her move, don't you?'_

_---Silver Millennium---_

Do to an invitation by the Queen, I've returned to the Lunar Palace a day earlier than I had planned. Unfortunately for me, it was for an official summons; a Royal Ball no less. While this function was important, what with an important Terran delegation present, I truly loathed having to attend these functions. So, I searched out young Pai so I could at least spend the next few hours in enjoyable conversation with her. However, I've been looking for her for the last few minutes without any sign of her.

"Where are they, you lazy bum!" I hear an annoyingly familiar voice say.

"How am I supposed to know, Luna? Why don't you calm down? It's not like it's the end of the universe." A somewhat familiar voice responds.

"Calm down? Calm Down? How do you expect me to calm down when the Princess and her Senshi have disappeared?"

"_Sigh_ It's not like they would go far, you know."

"It's all your fault, Artemis!" I hear the Mau adviser shrilly accuse the other cat; and I can't help raise an eyebrow at hearing that.

"And how do you figure that, Luna?" Artemis asks calmly.

"It's because of your reprehensible behavior and your influences over Lady Shuura that the princess has been acting like she has these past few years!"

"I have as much influence over Shuura as you do with the Queen." Artemis patiently replied. "Seriously though, Luna. When was the last time you had some time off? You know; a vacation?"

With neither noticing my presence, I quietly leave the two Mau. I've never liked the self-important attitude that the black cat possessed and the only reason she never knew my opinions were because of how close she was to my friend. But from what I've heard from young Pai, Artemis was a good influence on her. Apparently, the general consensus around the Palace was that Luna would either learn to mellow out or she would end up killing the white Mau and being sent to a mental institution.

With the sounds of a full-blown argument brewing behind me, I began walking through the halls of the Palace in search of young Pai; somewhat curious as to where she was. At the age of 20, young Pai was as studious and attentive as ever, so I was slightly concerned that she wasn't already preparing for the Ball. It wasn't like her to be 'missing'. In fact, even the Princess and her ever-present companion, Myung, had begun to act more responsible of late. Of course, that did leave Shuura who, at fifteen, would often act half her age.

Eventually I ended up in the Imperial Gardens, where I saw something that left me speechless.

Pai...

Rion...

Kissing...

Startled, I quietly slip into the shadows. Watching the two of them, I was completely stunned. My Pai had never indicated to me that she was interested in the Senshi of Jupiter as anything more than an as a friend. In fact, thinking about it, she had never even hinted to me that she was romantically inclined towards anyone at all; the subject just never came up. Coupling that to the fact that I still blamed Rion for my Pais' injuries all those years ago; I didn't know how I felt.

As I watch, I notice that my Pai is trying to push the taller girl away. _'That...that bitch! How DARE she try to force herself on my Pai!'_ I think, my thoughts going red as the Time Key Staff appeared in my hands.

Pai finally pushed away from the brunette and I'm about to launch myself at her when her soft, calm voice broke through my rage. "Rion...please, don't."

"But, Pai..." Rion pleaded, "I...I love you. I've been in love with you for so long now..."

I see young Pai smile sadly before speaking in a melancholy voice. "I love you too, Rion." Seeing the taller girl perk up, she raised a hand to quiet her. "But...but I'm not 'in' love with you. I'm sorry..."

Rion stood there, her hurt evident. "But...but why?"

Young Pai turned her face towards the ground and I had to strain to hear her reply. "There...there's someone who I..."

"I see." Rion said, angrily interrupting her, before seeming to collapse in on herself.

The taller girl stood there for a moment before she turned dejectedly and began to walk away. "Rion...?" young Pai started to say.

"Not now, Pai. Just...not now." the brunette said, not turning around. "Give...give me some time, alright?" she finished before walking away despondently.

I silently watched over young Pai as she stood there; obviously hurt from the pain she caused her friend with her rejection. After a while, young Pai walked off in the opposite direction as Rion. Once she was gone, I was about to step out of the shadows I'm hiding in when a sharp retort sounds throughout the Garden.

To my amazement, I see three figures tumble out of a nearby tree in a tangle of blonde and black hair. "Get off of me!" I hear Myung yell from beneath the pile of bodies.

"Ouches..." the princess said as she got up in an undignified manner.

Shuura leapt to her feet and grinned at the two older women with satisfaction. "See? See? I told you! But you didn't believe me!" the fifteen year old girl said excitedly.

"Poor Rion." the princess said sadly.

"She'll be ok." Myung assured the princess, laying a comforting arm on her shoulder. "Rion is strong. She'll bounce back in no time."

"Myung? Shouldn't we do something to help her?" the princess asked.

Grinning wildly Shuura said, "Well, me and Myung could offer to be her sex-slaves. I'm sure that that would cheer her up!"

_"What?"_ the eighteen year old Senshi of Mars exclaimed, stepping closer to the princess reflexively.

Seeing this, I would have been worried if young Pai hadn't told me that while the two young women were still very close; their relationship seemed to have cooled off.

"Well, that _would_ take her mind off of Pai. Right?" Shuura grinned wickedly, causing the princess to giggle.

Snorting in anger, Myung fixed the blonde with a hard gaze. "Alright Miss 'Goddess of Love', you were right; I'll give you that. So tell us, who's this 'secret love' that Pai's interested in?"

The young Senshi of Venus puffed her chest up with confidence and raised a finger as if to make an important point. "That's a secret!" she announced; nearly causing the raven-haired woman to fall over, "Now come on, we gotta get changed for the Ball! I really want to get a good look at Prince Eatumup!"

"That's Prince Endymion, not 'Eatumup'." Myung corrected irritably.

"Then you obviously haven't seen any vids of him." Shuura admonished before grinning; "I definitely want to eat-um-up!"

I wait until the three girls leave the Garden before I abandon my hiding place. Slowly, I make my way to my quarters in silence. There were some things I needed to think about.

_---Present Time---_

"So, what else happened?" I hear Haruka ask, shaking me from my reflections.

"Well not much." Michiru replied, "As you saw, Mako-chan has been in a funk ever since. But Mina-chan did say that Ami-chan was interested in someone else though."

"Oh really? Did she say who?" the blonde asked curiously.

"No she didn't." Michiru answered.

"Excuse me." I say, getting out of my chair and nodding to the two lovers.

I make my way to the restroom, doing my best to school my features. Once there, I quickly look around to see if anyone else is present. Seeing no one, I enter one of the stalls and lock it. Leaning against the door heavily, I release a shuddering breath.

"...no...please no...please Kami, please let it not be me..." I plead softly.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Notes...

In several e-mails I've been asked 'Why not Rei and Usagi'?  
Well to be honest, while I think that the two of them do  
make a good couple, I wanted to make a fic in which Tux-Boy  
(er...I mean Mamoru) was portrayed as a good guy instead of  
an evil prick. And I've yet to have read a good fic in which  
Rei and Usagi were matched together that didn't have an evil  
SOB Mamoru (unless it had a threesome between them). So, I  
decided to not have them get together in this fic. If you don't  
like that, then oh well...

Any C&C would be appreciated, so please review or drop me an e-mail.


	12. Chapter 12

A Meeting of Minds

Chapter 12

a Sailor Moon Fanfic  
by SoftRogue

Disclaimer:  
If you are what you eat...  
I could be you by morning.

_---Present Time---_

Taking a deep breath, I stretch my arms and lean up on an elbow. Enjoying the feel of the sun on my skin, I look around. Nearby, the ocean gently rolls on to the soft sand of the shore. Above, the sun beats down from a crystal clear blue sky. A warm breeze gentle blows off the water in a last hooray before fall settles in as a few seagulls float lazily in the air. I've always enjoyed going to the beach; the surf, the sand, the sun, the girls in bathing suits...

_Oh, the girls in bathing suits..._

"Haruka dear, you're drooling."

"Hum? Did you say something, Michi?" I look up at my love as she finishes setting up the area that we claimed for our use.

"You could help you know." Michiru said with a small sigh as she removed her sun hat and looked down at me with exasperation.

"I did. I carried the cooler, remember?"

"Oh, Ruka. When will you grow up?" she scolds me before sitting carefully on a towel to my right.

"You don't think I'm grown up enough for you?" I ask suggestively, leaning close to her.

Giving me a playful swat, Michiru hands me a bottle of suntan lotion. "Would you?"

I accept the bottle and smile as she lays face down on her towel. I squirt some of the lotion in my hands and shift closer to Michiru. I take a loving look at her before I begin applying the lotion to her soft skin. Wearing a light turquoise one-piece bathing suit that was stylish cut; I feel a slight twinge of disappointment that she wasn't wearing something more revealing. But Michiru is a swimmer at heart; and to her swimwear only has one purpose, and that is to swim in. Although she has impeccable taste in clothing, all of her swimsuits are of a practical; if fashionable, design.

But she is still beautiful no matter what she's wearing. And she's mine.

I move closer to her and gently cradle one of her legs. "Oh...cold." Michiru mutters as I begin applying the lotion.

"Don't worry, love. It'll get warm real soon..." I say softly as I begin to massage her lower leg.

A shadow descended over me suddenly and I look up perplexed to see Setsuna standing above the two of us. My eyes slowly wandered up her long, tanned legs; up her taut stomach; and fix on her firm breasts as I absently notice the dark ruby bikini she's wearing. She clears her throat and my eyes snap up to meet her gaze; which, normally inscrutable, is even harder to read from behind her mirrored sunglasses.

I return her look without shame and she shakes her head slightly before settling down on the other side of Michiru and laying out her towel. Seeing the emerald haired woman pull a bottle of lotion from her bag; I turn my attention back to the matter at hand...or should I say the matter _in_ my hands?

"Setsuna-san? Where are the others?" Michiru mumbles into her arm as I slowly work my way up her leg.

"They'll be here shortly." The older woman replies as she rubs the lotion onto her arms.

All too quickly for me, I finish lotioning up Michiru as the others arrive; heralded by a bubbly blonde.

"Alright!" Usagi cheered as she raced by, wearing a pink and white two-piece that was rather childlike in design.

I couldn't help but chuckle at our future Queens' adolescent antics. "If she starts to drown, do we really have to save her?" I hear Rei say from behind me.

I look back at Rei and I eye her appreciatively. Wearing a red string-bikini, she runs a hand through her long raven colored hair and puts a hand on her hip.

"Now Rei-chan, that's not a very nice thing to say." Ami, wearing a modest power blue one-piece, admonished the priestess as she spread out her towel next to Setsuna.

With a snort, Rei dropped her towel on my left. "Sometimes I wish she would just act like a normal girl instead of like a little kid." she muttered under her breath.

"Haruka-papa?" I hear my daughter ask.

"Yes, my little princess?" I ask, turning to look at my daughter, who arrived hand-in-hand with Chibi-usa.

Hotaru, standing there wearing the cutest purple one-piece swimsuit I've ever seen, was looking rather hopeful as she stood next to Chibi-usa, who was wearing an extremely pink bikini. "I was wondering, if you wouldn't mind that is if...if Chibi-usa-chan and I could go looking around for a bit..."

"Sure, Hotaru-chan. Just don't wander too far, ok?" I reply with a smile.

"Thank you, Haruka-papa!" she exclaimed happily.

Before the two young girls could take off, Michiru spoke up. "Now Hotaru-chan...don't tire yourself out; I don't want you getting heat stroke. And remember, use your sun-lotion often; you know how easily you burn. And if you start to feel tired and want to head back to your room, just let us know before you go, alright?"

"Yes, Michiru-mama." Hotaru replied, rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry, Michiru-san. I'll take very good care of Hotaru-chan! I'll even make sure that she uses plenty of lotion; even if I have to put it on her myself!" Chibi-usa said enthusiastically.

Hotaru blushed brightly in embarrassment while Michiru smiled. "Thank you Chibi-chan, you're such a good friend to Hotaru-chan."

"No problem! Come on, Hotaru-chan!" the pink-haired girl grabbed Hotaru's hand and pulled her away.

"So, where did Minako and Makoto wander off too?" I ask casually, reaching over to the cooler and pulling out a soda.

"Hey everyone! Look what I found!" I heard Minako call out.

"Speak of the devil..." Rei muttered as we all turned to the sound of the blondes' voice.

I raised my eyebrows at the sight the pony-tailed girl presented me. Her chosen swimwear could hardly be called that, consisting of what amounted to three small triangles of orange cloth and several pieces of string. The only thing that distracted me from my view was the two men she had by the arms that she was dragging towards us. Behind them trailed Makoto, who was clad in a rather sporty lime green two-piece that had an overlarge zipper between her breasts.

"Look at what I found! Aren't they yummy?" the blonde asked, coming to a stop in front of us.

"Mina-chan? Who are they?" Ami asked slowly, confusion evident in her voice.

I looked at the two men, obviously foreigners, as I took a drink of my soda. They were both blonde, well muscled and fairly attractive; if you were interested in such things. However, one thing I did notice about them was the look of panic in their eyes.

"What do you think you're doing, Mina-chan?" Rei asked with a mix of curiosity and anger.

"Well, I met these two cute guys, but they don't speak Japanese so I brought them here so see if anyone knows what they're saying!"

I take another sip of my soda and nearly choke in surprise as one of them began to speak. During my time on the racing circuit, I picked up several different languages. Not a lot, mind you, but just enough to make myself sound like a total idiot while trying to find out where the bathroom was or if some girl was available. I recognized what he was saying as German; and while I didn't understand what he said, I did manage to pick out three words.

They were 'Help', 'Girl', and 'Crazy'.

To my surprise, Ami replied to him in what sounded like fluent German. Both of the men were obviously relieved that someone understood them and rapidly talked to the blue haired girl.

"You know what they're saying, Ami-chan?" the blonde girl asked with exuberance, never letting go of their arms.

"Yes, Mina-chan." Ami said with a small smile.

"Oh! Can you introduce me to them and see if they want to see the boardwalk with me?"

"Alright, Mina-chan..." Ami sighed before speaking to the two men.

The three talked for a few moments before Ami suddenly turned bright red and said something in an extremely embarrassed tone.

"Well? Well? What did they say?" Mina asked.

"Um...well...you see..." Ami stammered. "They're both already seeing someone."

"Oh, pooh!" Mina pouted, releasing their arms.

They both backed away from Mina slowly, as if she were a dangerous animal. Once they were at what they apparently felt was a safe distance away from the blonde, they bid fair well to Ami and walked away. Hand in hand.

"Darn it!" Mina exclaimed angrily after seeing the two men holding hands. "Why is it that every time I meet a cute guy he's either evil, attached, or gay!" With a sigh, she perked up. "Oh well, at least I still have you, Mako-chan! Let's go and have some fun!"

I felt a sharp jab in my ribs and I didn't need to look to see my loves' face telling me not to say a word.

"Oh, all right." The tall brunette replied morosely, obviously making a point not to look in Ami's direction.

"Alright! You want to come too, Rei-chan?"

"No, I'd better say here and make sure Odango Atama doesn't do anything stupid, like drown." Rei said, as she was watching Usagi playing in the waves.

"Oh well, your loss. Come on Mako-chan!"

As the two girls left, I turned to Ami and commented, "I didn't know you spoke German."

"Well...I was planning on going there to study medicine..." Ami answered with a strange mix of pride and embarrassment.

I nodded and gave her a smile. Now that I thought about it, it didn't surprise me that she would go out of her way to learn another language to the point she was fluent in it considering how she throws herself into studying.

"Um...Setsuna-san?" Ami turned to the older woman shyly with a slight blush on her face and downcast eyes. "I...I was wondering...if you wouldn't mind..." she stammered as she slowly held out a bottle of lotion.

I blinked as I saw my housemate stiffen slightly as she turned to regard the blue haired girl from behind her mirrored sunglasses. "No, of course not Ami-san." She said evenly.

_'What was that about?'_ I think to myself, before I push the thought out of my mind and decide to just enjoy the view.

* * *

I sigh in contentment as I stand under the showerhead and let the warm water wash over my body. After spending a wonderful day at the beach, I felt both relaxed and alive at the same time. Not even the face that my daughter had tired herself out and had to be helped back to her room by Chibi-usa could effect the mood I was in; I still tingled after spending time in the ocean.

Deciding that I had better finish getting ready for our plans for tonight, I reluctantly turn off the water and reach for a towel. Drying off, I step out of the shower and quickly dress as I easily imagine Haruka on the other side of the door pacing as she wondering why I was taking so long in the shower. I know she's told me repeatedly that she understands how being around water and, more specifically, the ocean makes me feel; but she truly doesn't understand. Whenever I'm around the ocean, it's as if I'm...more alive, more real. Sometimes it feels like there is a physical _need_ for me to be near water of one kind or another. Even now, here in the hotel, I could 'hear' the ocean calling me, beckoning me to become one with it.

Of course, there are other ways that being so close to the ocean affects me. For one, it affects my moods, making me more relaxed and calm. Then there is the added bonus, at least for Haruka, of me being more...'playful' when I'm around the ocean. Whenever the ocean is calm and serene like it is today I feel more sensual than I normally do. Of course, when the ocean is restless...I smile as I recall the last time Haruka and I were this close to the ocean during a Tsunami...and how she had problems walking the next day.

Turning on the blow dryer, I become painfully aware of the only downside of my love of water. As I run my brush through my long, aquamarine hair, I feel a stab of envy towards my lovers' hairstyle. All she has to do is run a hand through her short-cropped hair and she's ready to go. Not that I would ever even think of cutting my long locks that short or even go without spending time in the water.

A loud knocking on the bathroom door breaks my train of thought as I hear my love call out, "Aren't you done yet, Michi? It's time to go."

"Just a minute!" I call back.

Finishing with my hair, I exit the bathroom with a smile as I look at my love. I wasn't surprised to see her dressed in men's clothing and wearing a rakish grin. The shorthaired blonde sauntered close to me and put an arm around my shoulders.

"You look beautiful, Michi." she whispered huskily into my ear.

Pushing her away gently, I give her a playful smile. "Not now, dear. Aren't you the one who said we had to go?"

Looking at her pout at me, I turn and hide a smile as I decided that tonight I would surprise Haruka with the outfit I'd bought yesterday. After all, she deserves a reward for her efforts. She had been such a good girl at the beach today, limiting her goggling to our friends; Ruka definitely warranted a special 'treat'.

Taking a moment to sooth out my dress, I school my features and, turning back to Haruka, I take her by the arm. "Now love, there's no reason to sulk. Come on, let's get the others."

Exiting our room, Haruka starts to gather the others by the simple but effective process of repeatedly banging on their doors and yelling for them to hurry up. As the others begin to join us in the hall, I notice that Makoto seems to be slowly pulling out of the funk she's been in since the incident at the lingerie shop as she follows the bubbly blonde Minako out of their room. Rei, meanwhile, was pulling Usagi out of the room that the two shared while admonishing her for taking too long in the shower. Ami and Setsuna, meanwhile, joined the rest of us in the hall quietly. As the two waited off to one side; I couldn't shake the feeling that something was...off at how the older woman stood near the younger blue haired girl; a feeling I've had since that day a week ago when Setsuna borrowed Haruka's car.

"Alright! Let's go karaoke!" Minako cheered, Usagi joining her in her excitement.

"As soon as Hotaru and Chibi-usa join us." I say, looking at the closed door that led to the room my daughter was staying in, wondering what was taking them so long.

"Come on, Hotaru-chan! It's time to go! We're going to be late!" Haruka called as she knocked on their door again.

"I hope she's feeling ok." Usagi said with sudden concern, although I couldn't be sure if she was talking about my daughter or her own.

Ignoring the others, I watched curiously as Haruka dug around in her back pocket and pulled out a keycard; which she put into the lock. "Dear? How did you get a key to Hotaru's room?" I ask curiously.

"She's my daughter;" my love said distractedly as she opened the door. "Of course I'd have a key to her room. What if something happened to her?" she asked as the two of us entered the room to be followed by the others.

"I'm sure that she and Chibi-chan just fell a...sleep?" I start to say before I see the scene in the room.

On one of the beds...

Hotaru,...

...my daughter,...

...and Chibi-usa...

...were in bed...

...together and...

...they were...

...they were...

...Oh my...

It was then that the three blondes in our group finally broke the stunned silence.

_Thud!_

_Thud!_

"Ha! I knew it! Am I good or what!"

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Notes...

I just love cliffhangers...he, he, he.  
So far, this fic is progressing smoothly and I  
hope to get the next chapter out sooner than  
later.

Any C&C would be appreciated, so please review or drop me an e-mail.


	13. Chapter 13

A Meeting of Minds

Chapter 13

a Sailor Moon Fanfic  
by SoftRogue

Disclaimer:  
Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi

_---Present Time---_

I have a headache.

While that might seem like a normal thing that could affect anyone, the fact that my headache was caused by my contemplating the possible ramifications to the Time Stream by the scene I had just witnessed is something no one else could comprehend.

And my headache was steadily getting worse.

The fact was; I had absolutely no idea how what was happening here in this hotel room would impact the future. No, that's not correct. I knew that the future in and of itself would still be intact; that Crystal Tokyo would still exist. My predecessor, Lady Aika, had instructed me relentlessly on the effects a time traveler had on the Time Stream and, unless Chibi-usa did something drastic (such as kill her own mother), there was nothing she could do that would effect the shape of our future (her present). However, as I have learned, due to Chibi-usa herself, the details of the future could be changed.

For example, when the future Princess first used the Time Key to come to the past in her desperate search for Sailor Moon and the Ginzuishou; the future that she had come from did not include an awakened Senshi of Saturn, Neptune or Uranus. In fact, the 'future' I had been observing up until the moment of her arrival had Usagi and the others 'sleeping' until they were once again awakened just before the founding of Crystal Tokyo. But when Chibi-usa returned to her own time after the events that surrounded the Black Moon Family, the memories of the people of Crystal Tokyo were changed to include the events that had happened in their past.

_'And there is no way any of us will _ever_ be able to forget _this I think to myself bitterly as I bring a hand to my temple as my head throbs.

From the armchair I'm sitting in, I look around the room. The tension was so thick; you could cut it with a dull butter knife. Haruka was pacing back and forth, grumbling under her breath as her arms twitched as if she wanted to strike out at something. In any other situation, it would have been humorous to see the shorthaired blonde faint as she did a few moments ago; but this wasn't _any_ situation. Nearby, Michiru was sitting in the other armchair casting furtive glances between her lover, our daughter, and myself; her expression flickering from worry to concern to shock and disbelief.

Makoto was leaning on a wall near the door, her face impassive. It was easy to see, though, that the tall brunette was ready to move into action incase Haruka did something...rash; which in truth wasn't outside the realm of possibilities. Minako was perched on one of the dressers, grinning like the cat that ate the canary. The blonde was oblivious to the tension in the air as she looked absolutely pleased with herself for 'knowing' about my daughter and Chibi-usa before anyone else did.

Nearby, on the unused bed, Usagi and Rei sat. My future queen was still in a daze and had just recently recovered from her faint. It was obvious that seeing her future daughter (who was currently a few years younger that herself) and Hotaru together as we did shocked her to the core. Rei was sitting next to her and had an arm wrapped around the blonde's shoulders. The black haired priestess had been fretting from the moment Usagi hit the floor and to her, nothing else mattered; all of us could have been a million miles away as far as she was concerned.

Ami, meanwhile, was kneeling in the aisle between the two beds, wrapping Hotaru's left wrist in an ace bandage. Of all of us, she was the only one who seemed unaffected by what we all witnessed earlier. Watching her, I'm struck by the differences between the blue haired girl before me and my Pai. The girl I knew and had loved in the past wasn't as interested in medicine as Ami was; which wasn't surprising in the least. For Pai, the only thing she had ever wanted to be; the only thing she _could_ ever be; was the Senshi of Mercury. Ami, however, had always wanted to be a doctor; like her mother in this life was.

_'At least things weren't as worse as they could have been.'_ I think to myself, remembering what I had seen when we had walked into the room.

On one of the beds, Hotaru and Chibi-usa lay sound asleep, absolutely naked as they spooned together. My daughter had her arms wrapped around the pink-haired girl as the snuggled together in their sleep. It was obvious what we were seeing wasn't an innocent scene between two close friends but something quit different. When Minako had exclaimed that her intuition was right about the two young girls, the quiet tableau was shattered. The two young girls were startled awake and leapt from the bed in shock, which was how Hotaru had injured her wrist.

_'Not surprising, considering where her hand WAS when they awoke.'_ I think to my self, the image of the two girls laying naked together coming to my mind unbidden as my head throbbed anew.

"There you go, Hotaru-chan." Ami said comfortingly as she finished wrapping the girls' wrist. "It's just a minor sprain, so you have nothing to worry about as long as you take it easy. But if it still bothers you after a few days, you should go see a doctor."

Ami moved from her kneeling position on the floor and sat next to Usagi. The moment she was seated, Haruka stopped her pacing and faced the two younger girls.

"What do you think you were doing, young lady!" she growled out angrily.

"Haruka-san..." Chibi-usa started to say, only to be cut off by the shorthaired blonde.

"Was I talking to you!" Haruka snapped, eyes flashing; causing the pink-haired girl to cringe. Sighing heavily, the blonde scrubbed her face with a hand before running it through her short hair. "This can't be happening...I really, really don't want to deal with this right now."

Crossing her arms across her chest, Haruka turned her back to the young girls and was silent for a moment. "Pack your things, Hotaru-chan. You and Usagi-chan are trading rooms."

"But Haruka-papa..." our daughter moaned.

"Don't _'Haruka-papa'_ me, young lady!" the shorthaired blonde barked as she spun around and glared at Hotaru. "You really don't want to get into this right now with me! I'm going for a drive."

Brushing past Makoto, Haruka stormed out of the room. Glancing around the room, I meet Michiru's eyes. After sharing a look, we both stand and follow Haruka out the door.

"Michiru-mama...? Setsuna-mama...?" I hear our daughter plead quietly.

We both pause and look back into the room; and, despite my headache, my heart almost melts. Hotaru is watching us with a look pure and utter despair and I almost turn back around and embrace her in a tight hug. Before I could do anything however, Michiru spoke.

"We'll talk later, Hotaru-chan; once Haruka's calmed down." the aquamarine haired woman said kindly before the two of us exited the room.

Out in the hall, we both share a meaningful look. When the three of us had agreed to raise Hotaru as a family, we all decided that we would make any decisions about our adopted daughter together. However, something that surprised me repeatedly since that day was how strongly Haruka took to her roll as father figure. Several times the blonde haired woman had acted like an extremely over protective father, to the point of embarrassing us all. So I wasn't surprised at all that Haruka had overreacted; not that I didn't think that she was out of line.

With a weary sigh, Michiru looked down the deserted hall. "It won't be until morning before Haruka will be able to talk reasonably about Hotaru."

Nodding my head in agreement and understanding, I turn and walk towards the elevators. "I'm going for a walk." I announce without looking back.

Waiting for the elevator to arrive, I keep my mind blank. While I might seem as calm and collect as Michiru was, inside I feel like how Haruka was acting; although for very different reasons. Looking back, I realize there were signs that _something_ had been going on between our daughter and Chibi-usa. The reason for Sailor Chibi-Moon's late night patrols; the sudden change in Hotaru's eating habits and overall attitude; the open window I saw that night after Usagi and I had our talk. Little signals everywhere that _should_ have alerted me to something, all missed because I was absorbed in my own problems.

The elevator finally arrived and, seeing it was empty, I step inside and wait for the doors to shut. Once they close, I slip out of the Time Stream and appear in front of the Gates of Time. I summon the Time Key Staff and with a thought, the Gates of Time open before me. While I might logically believe that the future was intact, I wouldn't be satisfied until I see for myself; and hopefully do something to sooth my headache.

Despite what the others might think when I use to Gates of Time to see the future I'm not actually seeing images like one would see when watching a movie. What I see is the warp and weave of the Time Stream as it twists and spirals in contorted flows. It was only with experience and training that I was able to 'read' how the shape the future was unfolding.

I study the endless swirls of the Time Stream for several hours before I'm satisfied that everything is fine. Unfortunately, with my big worry taken care of I'm left alone with my own thoughts...thoughts I'm been trying to avoid thinking about all day.

With a slight shutter, I remember the feel of Ami's flawless skin as I worked the suntan lotion into her back. The perfect smoothness of her skin; the taut feel of her supple muscles; the subtle, intoxicating scent of her hair; the sensual curve of the nape of her neck...

Taking a deep breath, I rub my temple as my headache comes back with a vengeance. With a slight effort of will, I banish the Time Key Staff and extend my senses towards the position in the Space/Time Continuum that the hotel resides in. Locating an empty elevator, I slip into the Time Stream and reappear back in 'normal' space. A few moments later, the elevator arrives on my floor and I make my way back to my hotel.

The hotel room that I'm sharing with Ami...the one person I was trying to not think about.

Coming to a stop before the room, I pull out the keycard and unlock the door; glad that I remembered to pack plenty of aspirin.

"Oh, hello Setsuna-san. Welcome back." Ami said brightly as I enter the room.

Because I know I'll be needing it.

* * *

The elevator doors close and I rest my forehead against the cold metal. I've been driving around for several hours trying to calm down...with little success.

From the moment I saw...saw THEM together, I've been feeling angry and hurt at the same time.

Since that day, all those years ago when we adopted our little princess, I've done everything I could do to be the proper father figure for her. Feeding time, bath time, bedtime, even changing her diaper; I did it all. As she grew, I've loved and cared for her as if she were my own flesh and blood. I've held her as she cried from fear of what she could do and I laughed with her at the antics of the other Senshi. I've taught her how to ride a bike and I've watched her sleep like a little angel. Everything I've done has been for her; even the whole fiasco with Galaxia had been so we could defeat the galactic Senshi without our little princess having to resort to using her ultimate attack and dying in the process.

The elevator arrives and the doors open and I slowly make my way down the hall. Arriving at my room, I unlock the door and step inside. "I'm back, Michi." I say listlessly.

"Hello, Ruka..." my love says, but I barely hear her as I make my way over to the window.

Looking out at the night's sky, I sigh. How could she have betrayed us, betrayed _me_, like that. It wasn't the fact that she was apparently a lesbian; hell, like I'm one to talk. But it was painfully obvious that she had betrayed our trust. We sacrificed our lives to take care of her, I was on the cusp of going pro on the racing circuit before we adopted her and with Michiru's talents she could have written her own ticket anywhere; not that either of us ever regretted our choice.

"Oh Ruka..."

The fact that she was hiding something like...THAT from us hurt me deeply. Thinking back, I realize that ever since that...that _spore_ had come back to our time, Hotaru had been acting differently. I never stopped to think _why_ she had suddenly seemed more cheerful and outgoing, I was only glad that she was apparently truly happy; something that she rarely was.

"Haruka..."

It was all _Her_ fault. Yea, that must be it! That little pink haired spore must have come back in time to seduce my little baby! Hell! She had access to the Time Key and the Gates of Time! There are probably dozens of sweet, innocent little girls throughout the centuries that she's corrupted with her sugary sweet charms! How _dare_ she treat my daughter like she was just another notch on her headboard!

"Oh, Haruka..."

Of course, Hotaru should know better that to fall for the charms of such an evil succubus. I mean, I know that she's had the 'Talk'. Not that I was present for it, for some reason Michiru had banished me from the house that day. But I know Michiru well enough to know that she would have covered the topic of dealing with people like that pink haired Jezebel. After all, Michiru had complained to me many times about some annoying 'smooth operator' she had to deal with...although, for some reason, she would never tell me who the annoying jerk was so I could teach them a lesson about bothering my Michiru.

"Haruka dear..."

Besides, my little baby was only fourteen years old. She was too young to be dating, let alone to be doing _that_. She shouldn't be dating until long after Crystal Tokyo was established, and then only with a chaperone. All right, so I was dating at that age, but that was different. I mean, I knew what I was doing and what I was getting into and I had my share of problems; that's why I started dressing and acting like a guy and I was damn lucky to end up finding Michiru.

"Oh, Haruka dear..."

I sigh with remorse. If there was one thing that I truly regret about not being a man was that I'd never be able to give Michiru a child that was truly 'ours'. There've been many times when we were taking romantic walks through the park that I've seen her glance at the happy families with little babies with longing when she didn't think I was watching her. To us it didn't matter that we had adopted Hotaru, she was our daughter; that was all that counted. Which was why I had to do something about that little odango'ed strumpet for what she did to our baby! The next time I saw her I would...I would...

"Haruka. Go get some ice."

I would go get some ice!

_'Huh?'_

My train of thought broken, I turn around and ask in confusion, "Why would we need ice?"

_'Woah!'_

A vision of beauty, Michiru was reclining on our bed looking at me with smoldering eyes. She was wearing a light green lace-up corset with matching garter belt and stockings. On her feet were a pair of six-inch stiletto heals that matched the color of the corset and completing her outfit were a pair of elbow length gloves of the same color. And was that...? My mouth went dry when I saw she was also wearing..._crotchless panties!_

"Ice! Yes! Ice sounds good! I think I'll go get some ice!" I stammer out and dash out of our room only to stop, turn around, and grab the ice bucket before I bolt down the hall.

Moments later, I'm heading back to our room; whistling a jaunty tune as I balance the bucket full of ice in one hand. I can't help but think about how lucky I am (and, coincidentally, how _lucky_ I was going to get!) to have Michiru by my side. She is my rock, my support; no matter where I go or what I do, she will always be their for me with open arms to protect me and guide me whenever I go astray. She loves me unconditionally no matter what I do and she's always there to give me a push in the right direction. To be honest, the thought of her not being there for me scares me right to the core.

I nearly drop the bucket of ice, but catch it before I lose control. That wouldn't do; no, that definitely wouldn't do. I know I'm grinning like a fool, but I don't care. As long as I've known her, Michiru has always had a 'thing' about water in all its forms. While some of her ideas border on the strange, you will never hear me complain; after all, she can get very creative when she puts her mind to it. On the flip side, I'm sure if I ever found a way for us to be together while traveling at over a hundred mph, I'd jump at the chance.

Just before I get back to our room, I hear a sudden commotion from the room across the hall from ours. To my surprise, the door slams open and Setsuna; my cool, calm, level headed housemate; burst out of her room and race down the nearby stairs; nearly knocking me over. I stand their blinking for a moment, trying to process what had just happened; clearly remembering the look of total panic in the older woman's eyes. In all the time I've known her, Setsuna had never looked like that; she was always the picture of composure.

Curiosity getting the better of me, I move to the still open door and look inside her room. Wary of what I would find, especially considering what I had seen in the _last_ room I had entered without announcing myself, I peek inside trying to find what had panicked Setsuna so.

On one of the beds sat Ami, a look of complete and utter dejection on her face. I've seen that look on girls faces before; most recently on my daughter when I had yelled at her this afternoon; but also on the faces of several girls I've dated in the past after they found out the 'truth' about me. But why would Ami be looking like that? Unless...? Nah, it couldn't be that, could it?

_----Flashback----_

_"So, what else happened?" I asked with burning curiosity._

_"Well not much." Michiru replied, "As you saw, Mako-chan has been in a funk ever since. But Mina-chan did say that Ami-chan was interested in someone else though."_

_"Oh really? Did she say who?"._

_"No she didn't." _

_----End Flashback----_

_'Ami-chan has a crush on Setsuna-san?'_ I think to myself, the notion completely baffling me. _'Since when? That doesn't make any sense. I mean, there should've been 'some' hint about it, right? Somebody would have noticed something like that...'_

_-----Flashback-----_

_I walked Minako to the front door, Artemis following behind. Arriving there, I opened the door and smiled. To my surprise, she looked at me with a mischievous grin._

_"I know something you don't know!" she said in a singsong voice._

_"Oh? What?" I asked curiously._

_"That would be telling. Maybe you'll find out at the beach! Ja ne!"_

_-----End Flashback-----_

_'Oh boy...'_

I take a long moment to look at the blue haired girl in the room, then down at the bucket of ice I'm carrying. Glancing back at Ami, I see that, yep, she's still despondent. Looking down at the bucket, I see it still has ice in it. Ami, ice, Ami, ice, Ami, ice; back and forth I look until I hear a choked sob followed by a sniffle.

_'I just know I'm going to regret this.'_ I think to myself as I prop the door open with the ice bucket and go to get Michiru.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Notes...

Dum, dum, dum...

It looks like things have finally come to a head (he, he, he)  
Oh, if anyone complains that Haruka is acting OOC, well, too bad!  
That's the whole point. I wanted to portray her as an over-protective;  
over-reacting father...and I think I've captured that.

Any C&C would be appreciated, so please review or drop me an e-mail.


	14. Chapter 14

A Meeting of Minds

Chapter 14

a Sailor Moon Fanfic  
by SoftRogue

Disclaimer:  
I don't own Sailor Moon...but I wish  
I did. You have any idea how much money  
Naoko Takeuchi must be making off of it?

_---Present Time---_

Reclining on the bed, I smile mischievously as I stretch. Knowing Haruka as well as I do, it should only be a moment or two before my love returns with a bucket full of ice. She was so predictable sometimes that it was child's play to manipulate her into doing what I wanted. It was a simply a matter of subtle suggestions applied with blunt force.

_'Not that I feel guilty about tricking her,' _I think fondly. _'Ruka needs to relax before she says anything she regrets to Hotaru-chan.'_

Frowning, I think about my daughter. While I'm genuinely happy for Hotaru, I couldn't help but worry about the future. We didn't know how long Chibi-usa would be here in the past before she had to return to Crystal Tokyo; nor did we know when, or if, she would ever be able to come back. Even worse was the fact that only Setsuna knew for sure how long it would be before Crystal Tokyo came to be; although the few hints I've picked up implied it could be several centuries or more before our future princess would be born.

_'Has Hotaru-chan even thought about that?' _I muse with worry. _'Has she even considered the fact that she would be alone for such a long time waiting for Chibi-usa to come back from this trip?'_

Shaking my head, I pull out of such bleak thoughts and remind myself to speak to Setsuna about it in the morning. Although she won't tell anyone anything specific about the future, she would be able to impress the seriousness of the situation to Hotaru.

Hearing the door to our room unlock, I recline back on the bed and do my best to look as desirable as I can. The first thing I notice about Haruka as she walked into the room was how she wouldn't look in my direction. That, combined with the slumped shoulders told me that there was something bothering my lover immensely.

And the fact that there was no ice bucket in sight meant that what ever it was, it was important enough to derail my loves one track mind.

"Ruka dear? What's wrong?" I ask softly with concern.

I watch as she tries to speak several times, only to stop herself, all the while refusing to look at me. After a moment, she sighs deeply and runs a hand through her hair. "It's just...well, you see...I need you to go next door and talk to Ami.'

"Ami? What's wrong with Ami?" I asked with confusion.

"_Sigh_...It's best if you find out for yourself." she told me, her voice thick with resignation. "I have to see if I can find Setsuna."

Haruka then turned and left the room, still without looking at me, leaving me in a state of confusion. Why do _I_ have to talk to Ami? And what does Setsuna have to do with it? Realizing that there was only one way to find answers to my questions, I slip off the bed and carefully remove my lingerie; after all, it wouldn't do to go prancing around outside in next to nothing. After putting the clothing away, I pull out a modest nightgown and, slipping on a robe, I exit our room.

Stepping out into the hall, I tighten the belt of the robe and cross over to Ami's and Setsuna's room. Seeing no one else in the hallway, I quietly knock on the door. After getting no answer, I notice that the door is propped open with an ice bucket.

My confusion and curiosity mounting, I carefully open the door. "Ami-chan? Are you in there?" I call softly and I step inside the room and slowly close the door behind me; making sure the bucket is no longer in the way "It's me, Michiru….Ami-chan? Are you all right?...I'm coming in..."

After the door is shut, I walk into the room and see the blue-haired girl sitting quietly on one of the beds, her shoulders slumped and her face contorted into a look of sheer agony. Hearing a soft, muffled sob, I quickly move over to the bed and sit next to her. Putting a comforting arm around her shoulders, I'm surprised when she turns and latches onto me like a life preserver as she begins to cry.

I don't know for sure how long the two of us sat there while Ami cried her poor little heart out and I tried to comfort her with soothing words and hugs. I knew _why_ Haruka wanted me to talk with Ami; seeing that my lover had difficulty dealing with crying girls; but I was still unsure as to what our housemate had to do with this. Whenever I tried to ask Ami about Setsuna, it only started another bout of tears. All I knew was that Ami was one of the most levelheaded and emotionally stable people I knew and whatever had effected her so badly must have been extremely bad.

Eventually, her tears subsided enough for me to excuse myself and I quickly made my way to the bathroom. Finding a pitcher there, I filled it with water and, grabbing a pair of glasses and a box of tissues, I made my way back into the room. Setting them down on the nightstand, I maneuvered Ami up onto the bed by the headboard and filled one of the glasses. I handed the blue-haired girl several tissues and, after a little prompting; she blew her nose and tried to wipe her tear-stained face. Joining her on the bed, I handed her the water; which she gulped down quickly, I put an arm around her shoulders again and began to talk to her.

"What's wrong, Ami-chan? What happened? You know you can tell me anything, right?" I prompt softly.

Ami sniffles a few times and wipes her nose with the balled up tissues she clutched in one hand before she begins to speak hesitantly. "I...I don't know…I was here when Set...Setsuna-san came back after what happened and I...I saw she was stressed and I offered to...to give her a back-rub and...and she was starting to re-relax when she...she muttered something and suddenly got all tense and she pu-pushed me off of her and she...and she ran out and I...and I..."

"_Shush_. It's Ok, Ami-chan…It's alright." I softly say and I take the glass from her and place it back onto the nightstand. Pulling her into a hug; I run a hand through her soft hair; mystified as why Ami was so bothered by how Setsuna reacted. "What was it she said, dear? Do you remember?"

"I...I don't know..." she sobbed quietly."Something like...pi...or, or maybe pie. I just...I just don't..."

_---Silver Millennium---_

"Ummm….."

"Ahhhh!"

"Ohhh...Kei..."

I _knew_ it wasn't a good idea to let Kei trick me into going on a little stroll in the Imperial Gardens before the ball began. We've been close friends for over a decade and a half and have been working together for over nine years, but it was only in the past few years that the two of us had begun to realize that what we felt for each other was something more that simple friendship. I remembered how Lady Lumiere, my teacher and predecessor, had mentioned several times that the Senshi of Neptune and Uranus were very close because they were often off by themselves for long periods of time. I didn't think too much of it then, since she and Lady Kirko were sisters, however I had since had plenty of time to consider her words.

So, when Kei suggested going for a walk before we got ready, I agreed. Of course, I _should_ have protested when she pulled the two of us off of the path and into some bushes.

Not that I was complaining too much, after all; Kei _did_ have talented fingers.

I was dimly aware of the sound of voices around us, however I was more concern with what Kei's fingers were doing; that was until they suddenly stopped. Looking up into my lovers' face, I noticed that she was looking out through the bushes around us and out onto the path. Rolling over I peered through the branches and, to my surprise, I saw Pai being kissed by...what was her name? Oh yea, Rion.

Kei and I rarely had the time or opportunity to visit the Lunar Palace, so it wasn't surprising that I didn't recognize the Jovian Senshi out of her uniform. However, ever since that day seven years ago when the two of us rescued her from those Youma, I've had a bit of a soft spot for the young Senshi of Ice. In fact, I've always made it a point to seek her out whenever I was in the inner system and talk with her...something Kei teases me relentlessly about.

At first, I think that the two girls decided to have a little 'quality time' together like Kei and I were, but when I noticed that Pai was pushing the taller girl away from her, I felt my blood run cold. Surprisingly, Kei placated me with a shake of her head and a firm grip on my shoulder, thus prevented me from moving out from our spot to protect Pai from the obviously unwanted advance.

A moment passed and Pai was able to push the taller girl away from her. "Rion...please, don't." I hear the blue-haired girl say gently.

"But, Pai..." Rion pleaded, "I...I love you. I've been in love with you for so long now..."

Pai smile sadly before she spoke in a pensive tone. "I love you too, Rion. But...but I'm not 'in' love with you. I'm sorry..."

"But...but why?" the brunette asked in a hurtful tone.

Pai turned her head slightly and softly said, "There...there's someone who I..."

"I see." Rion angrily interrupted her before the taller girl seemed to collapse inward.

The Jovian stood there dejectedly for a moment before she turned and began to walk way. "Rion...?" Pai started to say, worry evident in her voice.

"Not now, Pai. Just...not now." Rion said, not turning around. "Give...give me some time, alright?" she finished before walking away slowly.

From where we lay, Kei turned to look at me, raising her eyebrows questioningly. In return I shrug, doing my best to express my lack of knowledge. While Pai and I were friends, she was also a very private person; in fact, most of the time we spent together, she would spend talking about her Sensei, Lady Iria.

By that time, both Rion and Pai were out of sight and I was about to stand when a loud _crack_ sounded from a tree a few feet away from where we were. A tangle of bodies landed at the base of the tree along with a broken branch.

"Get off of me!" A somewhat familiar voice yells from the pile.

"Ouches..." I recognized the princess voice as I saw her crawl from the pile and pull herself to her feet.

The third girl, who I realized, was Shuura; after all, I could never forget how she was first introduced to the court; jumped to her feet and grinned ecstatically. "See? See? I told you! But you didn't believe me!"

"Poor Rion." Princess Serenity said sadly.

"She'll be ok." the third girl, who I remembered was the Senshi of Mars; Myung, said as she placed a comforting arm on the princesses shoulder. "Rion is strong. She'll bounce back in no time."

"Myung? Shouldn't we do something to help her?" the princess asked.

With a gleam in her eye Shuura said, "Well, me and Myung could offer to be her sex-slaves. I'm sure that that would cheer her up!"

_"What?"_ I heard Myung yell as I quickly placed a hand over Kei's mouth as she began to choke.

"Well, that _would_ take her mind off of Pai. Right?" the blonde grinned wickedly, as the princess giggled.

With a snort, the dark haired Senshi of Mars fixed the blonde with a hard gaze. "Alright Miss 'Goddess of Love', you were right; I'll give you that. So tell us, who's this 'secret love' that Pai's interested in?"

The young Senshi of Venus puffed her chest up with confidence and raised a finger as if to make an important point. "That's a secret!" she announced; nearly causing the raven-haired woman to fall over, "Now come on, we gotta get changed for the Ball! I really want to get a good look at Prince Eatumup!"

"That's Prince Endymion, not 'Eatumup'." Myung corrected irritably.

"Then you obviously haven't seen any vids of him." Shuura admonished before grinning; "I definitely want to eat-um-up!"

As the three girls left, the two blondes giggling while Myung muttered under her breath, I found myself curious as to whom Pai was interested in. I figured that since we would be on the Moon for several days, I would seek out my friend and subtlety question her. Out of the corner of my eye I notice a flash of emerald green hair and I'm about to stand when Kei grabbed me by the arm and pulled me back to the ground.

"Now," she growled seductively, sending a shiver down my spine, "where were we…"

_---Present Time---_

The sudden rush of memories overwhelm me for a moment as I realize that Setsuna wasn't saying _'Pie'_ but _'Pai'_, as in Ami's earlier incarnation. Holding the crying girl in my arms, I try to sift through the thoughts in my head. I know that both Haruka and I have both had flashbacks to our previous lives, but never had the others been involved in our recollections. Little pieces suddenly click together as I remembered a little bit more about our lives in the Silver Millennium, like the other's names and how similar our personalities are now to how they were then. But there was something I _knew_ I was missing…something important.

Before I could try to follow that thought further, Ami let out a low moan and cried out as fresh tears began to flow.

"Why! What's wrong with me! W-w-why doesn't Setsuna-san like me? Am I not good enough or...or smart enough or...or att-attractive enough for h-h-her?"

_'Ami has a crush on Setsuna!'_ I think to myself, stunned. I knew she was interested in someone, but _Setsuna_? That wasn't something I would have guessed in a million years.

Pushing my surprise to the side, I decide to concentrate on the here and now. Cradling the stricken Ami to me, I rocked softly as I stroked her hair and back and try to sooth her wounded emotions. Eventually, she calms down again and I reach over and grab a handful of tissues. Gently turning her face until our eyes meet, I wipe the tears from her face and begin talking.

"Now Ami-chan, listen to me. You are a very beautiful, smart, caring, and thoughtful young woman. There is absolutely nothing 'wrong' with you; understand?"

"but...setsuna..." Ami said in a small voice.

"Listen, Ami-chan. I know for fact there are people who find you very attractive." I state firmly.

"Who…who would like someone like me?" she asked with a sniffle.

"What about Makoto?"

Confusion evident in her eyes, Ami asks, "What...what about Mako-chan? She's just a friend."

I frown for a moment before an idea comes to me. With a small smile, I lean forward and kiss Ami on the lips. I hold the kiss long enough for her to know I'm serious before I break off and look back into her eyes.

"Mi-Michiru-san?" she asked, stunned.

"As I said, Ami-chan. There are people who find you very attractive." I say softly.

"But-but, what about Haruka-san?"

Smiling softly, I explain. "I love Haruka dearly. But just because I love her, doesn't mean I can't find myself attracted to someone else. She knows what I think of you, Ami-chan, and she doesn't mind. And I know she is attracted to others, but I also know that I am the one that she loves." My smile turns to a sly grin, "Of course, I'm still trying to get Haruka to understand the whole 'look, but don't touch' thing."

As Ami giggles softly, I take a moment to pour both of us a glass of water. I hand Ami her glass before taking a sip of mine. I watch as she takes the glass in both hands and peers deep into the water. After a moment, I finally break the silence.

"So…do you want to talk about it?" I ask gently. "Perhaps I might be able to help."

A few more moments pass in silence before Ami nods. Taking a drink of water, she begins to talk. "Well, the first time I saw her was when we were fighting the Black Moon Family. When I saw her, there...there was just something about her..."

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Notes...

Well, after a long hiatus, I finally gotten back to this. In truth, this  
has been one of the hardest chapters for me to work on. But don't  
worry, now that I have this one done, I can finally get on with the  
rest of the story.

Now...just to get motivated on my _other_ stories...

Any C&C would be appreciated, so please review or drop me an e-mail.


	15. Chapter 15

A Meeting of Minds

Chapter 15

a Sailor Moon Fanfic  
by SoftRogue

Disclaimer:  
Idon't own any of this.

_---Present Time---_

As the elevator doors close, I relax and lean my head against the cold metal doors for the second time tonight. I reach over and press the button for the ground floor as a wave of shame and disappointment rolls through me. Not only did I have to forgo what was shaping up to be an interesting night with Michiru; but I also dumped dealing with Ami on her. As much as I wanted to do something for the blue-haired genius, the fact was my 'better-half' would be able to help her more that I could.

While I've dated my share of girls in the past, I could honestly say that I didn't understand the whole 'relationship' thing. Out of all the girls I've gone out with, I've only been in two real relationships; the first was with a girl named Ryuuzaki Umi that I dated for a short time back in seventh grade. We went out for a few months, but we eventually parted ways as friends; in fact, last I heard was that Umi was seeing a fiery little redhead named Hikaru. The other relationship was obviously with Michiru; after we met, everything just seemed to click.

All of the other so-called relationships I've been in ended disastrously...usually when the girl found out I wasn't a guy. It wasn't as if I had gone out and intentionally misled anyone about my gender; it was just I never felt it was necessary. Unfortunately, things usually ended much like the scene I had witnessed upstairs; one girl fleeing while the other was left heart-broken...and I've played both rolls.

Which, to my dismay, left me the most qualified to go find Setsuna and talk to her; after all, there were only so many places a distraught person would go after either rejecting someone or being rejected by someone.

A string of curses left my mouth as I realize a flaw in my plan. This was Setsuna I'm dealing with here; someone who could easily disappear to Serenity knew where at the drop of a hat. As the elevator doors open and I stepped out into the lobby, my only hope was that my housemate was too distraught to think of that trick. Taking a deep breath, I decide to follow my instincts and try to find Setsuna; after all, the only other options I had were to either go back to the empty room I shared with Michiru or join my love in trying to calm Ami.

Personally, wandering around in the middle of the night looking for someone who didn't want to be found was the most preferable of my three options.

Fortune, it seemed, was smiling on me that night (after everything I've been through today, it was about time) as I walked into the hotel bar and noticed a familiar silhouette sitting at the far end of the bar. Making my way over to Setsuna, I take the empty seat next to her and, signaling the bartender, I order myself a soda. After my drink arrives and the bartender wanders away, I glanced discreetly at the emerald-haired woman to try to gauge her mood.

The first thing I noticed was the bottle of whisky on the bar and the shot glass that Setsuna held in her hands. Apparently, in the short time since she had left her room, she had put a serious dent in the bottle; which was surprising since the years I've lived with her, I've never seen a drop of alcohol pass her lips. Taking a drink of my soda, I look at Setsuna herself and, for the first time in a very long time, I'm actually able to read her emotions. With shoulders slumped, eyes downcast, and a despondent look on her face; it's easy for me to see that; whatever was going on between Setsuna and Ami, it was more serious that I first thought.

Taking another sip of my drink, I decide to broach the subject in the most subtly, gentle manner I could think of.

"Hey," I say casually, "what a day it's been, huh? First, there's this whole thing with Hotaru-chan and that tramp from the future. Then I see you bolting from your room, leaving behind a crying Ami. So, you want to talk about it?"

I hear Setsuna snort before she picked up her shot glass and downed the whisky in one gulp. Setting the glass back down on the bar, she refilled it and sat in silence for a moment before sighing. "Let me guess. You're not going anywhere until I say something to you, right?"

"You got it. Believe you me; I have nothing better to do."

The two of us sat in silence for a while before Setsuna eventually drained and refilled her glass again. Seeing that she apparently wasn't going to talk, I decided to get the ball rolling.

"Let me tell you what I think happened." I say conversationally, taking another drink of my soda. "When you got back to your room, Ami put the moves on you and you rejected her. Which is surprising. I mean, looking back I can see the signs that Ami has the hots for you; but I'm honestly amazed that she got the courage to do something like that."

Snorting softly, I heard Setsuna mutter, "You'd be surprised..."

"What's even more shocking is that you apparently turned her down cold; I figure that you of all people would let her down gently." I finish and look at her expectantly.

"You wouldn't understand." Setsuna mumbled.

"Try me."

"It..._sigh_...this has nothing to so with Ami. It's...it's about her..."

"Her? Her who?"

Tossing back another shot, Setsuna put the glass back down and refilled her drink. Sighing again, she gently uttered a name.

"...Pai..."

_---Silver Millennium---_

"This sucks..." I growl out under my breath as I lean back against one of the walls of the waiting room.

"Kei!" my partner, Yuri, hisses as she elbows me softly in the ribs, "Not now."

Grumbling quietly, I glance over at my partner and, despite the situation, I can't help but smiling slightly. Yuri and I have known each other for about six or seven years now, but it wasn't until recently that the two of us had begun truly working together. Since Lady Kirko and Lady Lumiere stepped down and the two of us became the Senshi of Neptune and Uranus; Yuri and I have become...well, I'm not exactly sure what we were; but I knew I was going to have fun figuring it out. All I knew was that if something happened to her, I didn't know what I'd do.

'Which brings us back to where we are now.' I think to myself as I scrub my face with a hand as the events of the last 24 hours come back to me.

Yuri and I had been on a routine patrol around the orbital plain of Saturn when we received a distress call from the inner system. Now normal, I'm the one who would gladly lead a charge into unknown danger; but for some reason, something about the distress call made Yuri apprehensive. Flying at top speed towards the last known source of the signal, I couldn't help but notice that my partner was acting agitated about the whole situation, which made me worry. This was Yuri, after all; she was calm, cool, and collect...the very picture of grace under fire.

To be honest, the next thirty minutes or so were a blur; except for the fact it seemed to have dragged on for an eternity. When we arrived at the coordinates, we found what I first thought to be a slow moving comet, only to find out a short time later that what I first thought was a hunk of ice was in fact an ice-encrusted ship floating dead in space.

Bits and pieces of what happened on the derelict ship float through my mind unbidden. Hearing Yuri cry out in dismay as she races across the frozen surface of the ship and she blasts Youma left and right. Watching as the young girl wearing the mantle of Mercury collapses to the ground. Facing the hoard of Youma as my partner attempts to revive the fallen girl. The insane action of trying to fire off an attack aimed to blow the fusion engine of the ship and teleport the three of us at one while Yuri desperately tried to sustain the girl's life force with her own energy. The frantic actions of the medical team on Mars as they tried to restart the girl's heart while a ship was prepped for flight to the Lunar Palace that seemed to take forever.

Of everything that happened, I knew the one thing that would stay with me the longest was seeing the grave look on the Queen's face upon our arrival as we followed the gurney to the medical wing.

Of course, the worst thing of the past 24 hours was the waiting. Fortunately; the girl, Pai, would pull through; but I was still disturbed by what happened. The fact that so many Youma had attacked a transport ship, let alone one that was carrying two of the Queen's future Senshi (something I found out later) was disturbing to say the least. I tried to broach the subject with the Queen several times, but for some reason, she changed the subject. It was almost as if she was waiting for something.

With a sigh of annoyance, I look around the waiting room again for the umpteenth time. The Queen sat there regally in her white gown, her poise and beauty marred slightly by the pensive frown she wore as she stroked the fur of her advisor, Luna. To one side, I watch as the Princess tries to stealthily grab a brownie from the tray sitting on a nearby table, only to have her hand stopped by her companion, Myung; were it not for the younger Serenity's red-rimmed eyes and the dark-haired girls worried creased face I would find there actions humorous. Standing in one corner was the newest Senshi; Rion, I think, wearing and unreadable on her face. My eyes then fall on the hallway leading towards the room where Pai was currently resting and a sigh of frustration escapes my lips; wishing that there were something, _anything_, I could do.

Finally, I glance at Yuri and I feel some of the tension drain out of me. My friend and companion was sitting there calmly and once again I couldn't help but feel blessed for being paired with her. I was about to say something...anything to her in order to break the oppressive silence in the room when the door was suddenly slammed open.

Moving with instincts that had been drilled into me from my years of training, I push myself off the wall and prepare to draw forth the Space Sword. Settling into a defensive stance, I take a good look at the intruder. Wearing a Senshi uniform whose colors I don't recognize, she stood there with a wild look in her red eyes as she clenched a key-shaped staff in one hand. I'm about to challenge her presence in the waiting room when a soft, gentle voice fills the sudden quiet of the room.

"Iria-chan. I'm...I'm so sorry." I hear the Queen say with heartfelt sadness. "Pai was hurt badly; but the doctors assured me that she'll make a full recovery. If you like, you can visit her; she's in the third room on the right."

Immediately the intruder takes off; her long, emerald tresses flying everywhere as she heads down the hall. Still trying to figure out what just happened, I look towards my Queen for answers. Standing by the hallway, she makes a placating gesture with one hand while cradling Luna in the crook of her other arm. With a sad nod, she walks down the hallway; immediately followed by the princess and Myung with Rion trailing behind a moment later.

"Alright..._What_ just happened? And who in the name of Serenity was _that_?" I ask angrily, motioning towards the empty hallway.

Standing next to me, Yuri gently places a hand on my elbow. "That, my dear Kei, was Lady Iria."

"So?" I reply crossly and I pull away from Yuri and begin to pace the room. "I don't care _who_ she is; what gives her the right to just barge in here like that? If the Queen didn't say something I would have..."

"Lady Iria." Yuri interrupted me with a slightly exasperated tone, "As in 'The Senshi of Pluto' Lady Iria. As in 'The Guardian of the Gates of Time' Lady Iria. You know..._that_ Lady Iria."

"Oh."

_OOHH..._

"Well...crud." I say as I collapse heavily onto a couch. I remember what Lady Kriko had told me about the most reclusive of the Queens' Senshi during my training. One of the most important facts about Lady Iria that she had impressed on me was to not, under any circumstance, piss her off.

"Alright...so what's she doing here then? And what gives her the right to just barge in here like that and ignore the Queen completely?" I ask as I relax on the couch.

Sitting demurely next to me, Yuri gently places a hand on my shoulder. "To begin with, Lady Lumiere mentioned to me once that Lady Iria and her Majesty were the closest of friends in their youth. As for your other question, Pai has been here at the palace for many years and in that time Lady Iria has been acting as her mentor."

"Ah." I reply in understanding, then frown as a thought comes to me. "Um, why is she mentoring Pai? The kid's powers are Ice not Time."

"We've both met Lady Airi, remember?" Yuri said with a small smile. "Do you really think that she would be best suited for mentoring another person, let alone a child?"

Remembering the one time we met the Senshi of Mercury, I couldn't help but grin. While she was undoubtedly intelligent, she also had the attention span of a gnat. "So now what?"

"We wait."

"For..." I prompt, only to receive a mysterious smile from my partner; leaving the two of us in a comfortable silence.

A commanding voice suddenly breaks the quiet. "You two. Come with me."

"What?" I ask; jumping to my feet as a deep red flash of light blinds me.

_---Present Time---_

'_Whoa.'_ I think to my self as the rush of memories crash over me.

Grabbing my drink, I gulp down the remaining soda and place the empty glass on the bar. While I've had memories of the past before, this was the first time that I recalled something that didn't have anything to do with what happened just before the Silence fell. Making a mental note to tell Michiru about what I saw, I glanced at Setsuna who; despite her obvious mood; was giving me a curious look.

"Sorry, I was just, ah, _remembering_ something." I say sheepishly, stressing the word 'remembering' in an effort to convey what I was talking about.

"I see." Setsuna replied, before returning her attention back to her whisky.

Frowning in thought, I try to piece together what I knew. _'Ok. Ami has it bad for Setsuna. Something bad frightened off Setsuna; she's not to type of person to go breaking people's hearts like she did with Ami. During the Silver Millennium, Iria was Pai's mentor. Seeing how the two of them interacted during the past week tells me that Setsuna has no problem with being around Ami...so what's the problem? Either a) Ami remembers _something_ of their past association and is reading something into it that wasn't there; but that means Setsuna is homophobic as all hell, which isn't like her at all. Or b) in the Silver Millennium, Pai and Iria were more that just teacher and student, they were...'_

A sly grin creases my face as I turn back to Setsuna and say, "Wait a minuet. Were you and her, you know...back then..."

I trail off, my grin firmly in place, as the emerald haired woman next to me grimaces before sighing. "Something like that." She mutters before downing another shot.

"Oh ho!" I cackle in glee. "So the student and the teacher in a torrid love affair, ey? The stoic guardian seducing her young, innocent pupil? Will wonders never cease; image the scandal that you must have created."

"It wasn't like that." Setsuna said angrily before her voice took on a wistful, longing tone. "Besides, you have it backwards. I never stood a chance against her."

"You mean...you were the seducie? My, my, my...who knew Ami-chan had it in her?"

I say, holding back my laughter.

Her frown back in full force, Setsuna refilled her shot glass and quickly downed the drink. "You just don't get it."

"Seriously, though. I don't see what the problem is." I tell her, no trace of mirth in my voice. "I mean, look at the rest of us; Chiba-kun and Koneko-chan, Michiru and myself. We got back together again. So, what's wrong with you and Ami-chan getting together?"

Lifting her shot glass up to the light, Setsuna looked at the liquid intently before answering. "You don't understand. The Princess and the Prince's love is destined while you and Michiru are soul-mates. But with Pai and I, we were just two people who fell in love. Besides..."

"Besides what?" I ask curiously, a warm feeling creeping over me as being described as Michiru's 'soul-mate'.

"_Besides, she's not my Pai."_ Setsuna chokes out before draining her glass and leaning against the bar with her head slumped forward.

"Sure she is. I'm mean, Koneko-chan is the Princess, Chiba-kun is Endymion, Michiru is Yuri, I'm Kei, Ami is Pai, and you're...you're..." I trail off, a sudden thought coming to me. "You're still you." Leaning close to my housemate, I lower my voice and the words begin to tumble from my mouth. "I mean, you're Iria. Well, of course you're Iria, but you're not Setsuna...well, you _are_ Setsuna; of course; but that's because you _wanted_ to be her, I mean you, I mean..."

Trailing off, I sit there in silence for a moment before I finally say what I've always suspected, but never voiced. "You were never sent forward like the rest of us were, were you? You...you never died..."

I don't need to see her nod to know the truth. I couldn't even imagine what Setsuna has gone through all this time, only to encounter the person she loved...but it wasn't that person. This went well beyond anything I was prepared to deal with alone; hell, I don't even know if any of the Senshi were ready to deal with this.

So, I did the one thing I could do.

"Yo, Bartender! Another bottle of whisky and a second glass, pronto!"

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Notes...

So it took me 8 months to finish this, however I'm grateful to all my fans, such as PinaPoe, Lil-PrincessK, MK Anderson, AnimeFan101, abbi, and whoever else I've forgotten for all your encouragement and praise. Praise me more! (He, he, he)

Any C&C would be appreciated, so please review or drop me an e-mail.


End file.
